Desde cero
by NatFday
Summary: Éramos una generación perdida. No habíamos vivido la Guerra, no habíamos sentido el odio ni el rencor en carne propia. Supongo que debíamos arreglar los destrozos de otros. Romper estructuras para edificar otras nuevas. Empezar desde cero.
1. El Expresso de Hogwarts

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes no me pertenecen. El mundo no me pertenece. La obra de Rowling no me pertenece. Si yo fuese Rowling estaría en otro sitio pasándomelo de puta madre.

**Nota**: Ésta es una historia narrada por Albus Severus Potter. Desde el inicio de su etapa en Hogwarts hasta el final de la misma. O sea, se narrarán los siete años del chaval en el colegio, desde su punto de vista. Cuantos capítulos durarán cada año es algo que no puedo decir así que... well, e ahí la cosa. En fin, espero que os guste o que, al menos, os pueda distraer un rato.

* * *

><p><strong>1- El Expreso de Hogwarts<strong>

Me temblaban las piernas, y no tenía muy claro si mi tembleque se debía al repiqueteo de la maquinaria del tren al circular por las vías o, tal y como yo me temía, se trataba de puro pavor. Fuera como fuese, tener a mi querido hermano mayor detrás de mí, cuchicheando a mis espaldas intencionadamente para incrementar mi nerviosismo, no contribuía en absoluto a calmar mis ánimos.

Tener once años y ser mago es complicado. Tener once años y ser el hijo del mago más famoso del siglo es un poco jodido. Tener once años y tener como hermano a James Potter es una putada.

Y que nadie me malinterprete, adoro a mi hermano, y por aquella época también, pero sus demostraciones de amor fraternal se asemejaban más a la tortura psicológica utilizada por los aurores contra los criminales más peligrosos que al afecto entre hermanos. Y que justamente aumentase el nivel de sus bromas justo el día en que yo asistía a Hogwarts por primera vez, con aquel mal presentimiento que me había acompañado prácticamente durante toda mi existencia, no ayudaba a que yo renovase mi cariño hacia él, sino todo lo contrario.

—No le hagas caso, si lo ignoras te dejará en paz.

Rose era la única que parecía entender mi sufrimiento de aquellos instantes. Creo que se trataba más bien de empatía femenina, pero por aquel tiempo yo ni siquiera tenía muy claro el concepto de la palabra_ empatía_, así que simplemente pensé que Rose era la única que me quería de verdad dentro de mi familia. A excepción de mis padres, claro.

Ella estaba tranquila, pero era normal. Rose era una Weasley, y como tal seguramente acabaría en Gryffindor, aunque solo fuese porque era pelirroja y portaba aquel apellido. Además era muy inteligente, y si por alguna de aquellas el destino le jugaba una mala pasada, lo más seguro es que terminase en Ravenclaw. Así que, de todas formas, no salía perdiendo.

Pero lo mío era peor. Yo sabía desde hacía tiempo que mi carácter no era el de un Gryffindor. No, estaba totalmente seguro. Bien sabía que no todos los Gryffindors eran como mi hermano James, solo había que ver a la tía Hermione para darse cuenta de eso. Pero yo no me refería al afán desproporcionado por atormentar a los hermanos pequeños, ni a la impulsividad desmedida que llevaba a la gente de aquella casa —y, por tanto, de mi familia— a cometer verdaderas locuras en defensa del valor. ¿Veis? Eso mismo me preocupaba, el cinismo que muchas veces turbaba mi mente al pensar en lo poco racionales que resultaban los Gryffindors a la hora de organizarse, porque ellos no se organizan, ellos se guían por sus impulsos. ¿Veis? Otra vez.

Aquel tipo de pensamientos, la percepción de que era más factible tener los movimientos calculados, la convicción de que el cementerio estaba lleno de valientes pero desprovisto de astutos hacía que mi estómago se encogiese al pensar que, escasas horas más tarde, un sombrero hecho trizas dictaminaría mi futuro en Hogwarts y, por tanto, el resto de mi vida.

Y yo sabía que no iba a ir a Gryffindor. Lo sabía, y tenía unas ganas tremendas por desaparecer del mapa.

—Hermanito, pareces una culebrilla asustada -me susurró James al oído.

Me sobresalté. Todavía estábamos en los pasillos y no había forma de encontrar un vagón libre. Además a cada paso que daba intentando zafarme de él, James se me pegaba como una lapa y me soltaba tonterías que solo ayudaban a mis nervios para exaltarse más todavía.

—¡Qué te calles! —Le grité. Suficiente tenía con mi patético monólogo interior, no necesitaba a la vocecilla de la conciencia encima de mi hombro tocándome las narices.

Rose, que estaba a mi lado, rodó los ojos con exasperación. Me colocó una mano sobre el brazo y luego miró a James, agarrándolo de la manga de su camisa -todavía no nos había dado tiempo a ponernos las túnicas- y arrastrándolo hacia el lado opuesto al mío.

—Ven conmigo, que a éste paso lograrás que a Albus le de algo —le reprendió Rose, frunciendo el ceño.

El considerado de mi hermano soltó una carcajada.

—Anda primita, no seas aguafiestas.

Rose se paró en seco, estaban a escasos cuatro metros de mí. Fulminó con la mirada a mi hermano y le espetó:

—Le diré a la tía Ginny que no has parado de fastidiar a Albus —lo amenazó— ¡Haré que te mande un vociferador!

Apenas un año más tarde, una amenaza tan pobre como aquella haría que a James se le saltasen las lágrimas de la risa. Pero cuando mi hermano todavía tenía doce años recién cumplidos, la sola idea de que su madre le pusiese en evidencia delante de toda la mesa de Gryffindor mediante una carta parlante lograba disuadirlo de hacer maldades.

—Vale, vale —asintió, con las cejas juntas—. Ya te vale, eres una chantagista asquerosa.

Rose sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma, y cogió a James nuevamente del brazo para alejarlo de mí. Se volteó a mirarme mientras lo arrastraba, y me guiñó un ojo, gesticulando con los labios una frase que entendí como "_luego nos vemo_s" o algo así.

Suspiré, aliviado. No habían diezmado mis nervios, y mi angustia todavía estaba patente, pero perder a James y su acoso mortuorio de vista me había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Comencé a caminar hacia el final del pasillo, necesitaba encontrar algún vagón vacío, o al menos con poca gente. Al borde de la desesperación al ver que todos estaban llenos, la suerte pareció sonreírme por primera vez en todo el día al toparme con uno totalmente vacío. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y corrí a sentarme al lado de la ventana.

Necesitaba relajarme, poder evadirme del mundo durante unos momentos. Cerré los ojos. En poco tiempo estaría en el colegio, Hogwarts, el sueño de todo mago inglés. Hogwarts, el paso del niño al adulto, todo una proeza, todo un cambio en la vida. Pero primero debía pasar por aquel estúpido sombrero, y ese estúpido sombrero iba a jugarme una mala pasada. Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente.

—Ojalá no existiesen las malditas casas —susurré para mi mismo, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

Y, entonces, escuché por primera vez aquella voz.

—¿Padeces algún tipo de inestabilidad mental? Lo digo por tu hábito de hablar solo.

Y también me ofendí por primera vez ante aquel tipo de sarcasmo.

Abrí los ojos totalmente sobresaltado. Me había dado un susto de muerte. Al centrarme un poco, me encontré con un muchacho delante de mí. Era un chico rubio platino, de piel muy pálida y bien vestido. Rasgos afilados y ojos grises. Su cara me sonaba, fruncí el ceño intentando hacer memoria y entonces lo recordé.

—¡Tu eres el hijo de los Malfoy! —Exclamé en voz alta. Aunque realmente había sido una cabilación personal.

Recordé que lo había visto de pasada en King Cross, y que el tío Ron le había comentado algo sobre él a Rose. Pero no me acordaba exactamente qué. Sabía que los Malfoy no se llevaban muy bien con mi familia, y había oído decir al tío Ron que eran... bueno, prefiero no reproducir sus palabras exactas, dejemoslo en que habían sido mortifagos.

Fuera de eso no sabía mucho más, y la verdad era que tampoco me interesaba mucho. Yo pertenecía a una generación que había nacido fuera de la guerra, y aunque los rencores todavía permanecían, y a mi me sabía mal decirlo, no había sido mi lucha. Seguramente sonará egoísta e incluso insensible, pero no fue algo que yo viviese y, lamentablemente, nunca he podido tomármelo tan a pecho.

El muchacho tenía una caja gigante de Grageas de Todos los Sabores. Estaba sacando las susodichas y las apoyaba sobre sus piernas, dividiéndolas en pequeños montoncitos agrupados por colores. Cuando escuchó mi exclamación alzó sus ojos grises, y me dirigió una mirada de total indiferencia acompañada de un alzamiento de cejas.

—Y tu eres el hijo de los Potter —me contestó, como si lo que yo hubiese dicho fuese la mayor obviedad del universo.

Me sentí un tanto avergonazdo.

—¿Desde cuando estás aquí? —Inquirí.

Él bajó la vista, y siguió con su trabajo de separar las grageas por colores.

—Desde hace bastante —me contestó con frialdad.

Me quedé en silencio durante unos instantes. No sabía bien que decirle. En primer lugar, no sabía que dirían mis padres si se enteraban de que estaba ahí, compartiendo vagón con el hijo de los Malfoy como si nada. Y en segundo lugar, no sabía si aquel chaval estaba dispuesto a entablar conversación conmigo o simplemente se había sentado ahí por pura necesidad desesperada.

Así que ante mi incertidumbre, pregunté lo que todo niño de once años debía preguntar:

—¿Por qué las separas por colores?

Él no alzó la vista para responderme.

—Las verdes pueden ser de vómitos, mocos o cosas más asquerosas. Las rojas tienen más posibilidades de ser picantes. Las naranjas pueden ser dulces, un dulce asqueroso, pero dulce —alzó la vista y se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente intento reducir posibilidades. Si escojo bien el color tengo menos probabilidades de acabar vomitando por culpa de un sabor demasiado horrible.

Abrí los ojos, y asentí. Claro, aquello tenía mucho sentido.

—¿Por qué decías que odias las casas? —Me preguntó entonces, sin mirarme.

—¿Cómo?

El tono que utilizó para responderme era totalmente indiferente. Como si la pregunta que me estaba haciendo fuese mera rutina, y no hubiese ningún interés oculto en ella.

—Tú me has preguntado algo y yo te he contestado —dijo—, lo justo es que me contestes tu ahora.

Por muy justo que fuese, no estaba seguro de querer contarle nada. Y mi reticencia no era por prejuicio hacia su familia, sino porque lo había conocido diez minutos atrás, y por muy sociable que yo sea a veces -y más siendo un niño- todos tenemos unos límites. No obstante, tenía ganas de desahogarme, al menos con alguien que no fuese de mi familia. Necesitaba una opinión objetiva acerca de mi problema, y en aquellos instantes él era la única persona que podía dármela.

—Tengo la sensación de que no voy a ir a Gryffindor —le dije. Creo que capté su interés, porque alzó la vista y me miró, algo perplejo, lo que me instó a proseguir—. Creo que voy a ir a Slytherin. Y tengo miedo, porque ya sabes lo que dicen de los magos de Slytherin, y de como son las cosas en esa casa. Además que a mi familia no le hará ninguna gracia y...

Me percaté de que Malfoy volvía a mirarme con aburrimiento. Aunque más que aburrimiento, su mirada parecía un poco incrédula. Era una mezcla de cinismo y aburrimiento, o al menos eso capté yo. Me miraba como miraba mi tía Hermione a su marido cuando éste afirmaba que, a pesar de todo, su conducta en Hogwarts siempre había sido intachable.

—¿Por qué te dejas llevar por puros tópicos clásicos y poco fundamentados? —Me preguntó—. Es como si yo ahora te dijese que todos los Hufflepuff son una panda de memos que no encajan en ningún otro lado. O que los Ravenclaws son unos pelmazos que solo saben dormir entre libros. O que los Gryffindor...

—¡Vale, vale, vale! —Exclamé. Estaba irritado, aunque no sabía si era por el tono irónico de Malfoy o porque, realmente, él tenía razón—. Lo que intentaba decir es que...

—Se perfectamente lo que querías decir —me cortó—. Pero ha sido entretenido desacreditarte. Etiéndeme, me lo has puesto muy fácil.

Creí que sonreíría con sorna, como cuando James lograba el éxito con una de sus jugarretas, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo serio, con los párpados caídos en una mirada de total indiferencia que, os aseguro, se haría habitual en su expresión diaria en un futuro no muy lejano.

Me crucé de brazos, enfurruñado. No me gustaba que se rieran de mí, y menos en una situación tan delicada.

—No tiene gracia.

—Evidentemente, para ti no la tiene —asintió—, pero yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ya he clasificado todas las grageas.

Rodé los ojos. Yo buscaba tranquilidad en un vagón, y me había topado con un auténtico idiota que se dedicaba a seguir la estela de James, aunque con un humor mucho más retorcido.

—No tienes que preocuparte de esa forma —dijo entonces. Cuando lo miré, estaba intentando elegir una de las grageas, midiendo cuidadosamente cual escogía, seguramente para no toparse con el sabor equivocado—. Si te toca Slytherin no será para tanto; solo tendrás que lidiar con, aproximadamente, unos trescientos alumnos rencorosos con varios familiares Azkaban gracias a alguno de los miembros de tu estirpe.

—Eres único dando ánimos...

Me acomodé en el asiento del vagón, cada vez estábamos mas cerca de nuestro destino, y yo me encontraba a cada segundo más inquieto. Además la presencia de Malfoy no ayudaba en absoluto, y menos con sus consideradas y alegres expresiones de ánimo. Era verdad aquello que decía el tío Ron, que las serpientes sueltan el veneno en pequeñas dosis realmente dolorosas. Sin duda, tuve claro desde un primer momento que Malfoy acabaría luciendo el uniforme verde, aunque mi desconocimiento sobre el pasado hizo que no supiese, hasta mucho tiempo después, lo alejado que estaba del parecido psicológico respecto a otros miembros de su familia,

—¿Sabes? A mi familia no le caéis muy bien —le dije de repente. No tenía intención de ofenderle, o fastidiarle.

Cuando tienes once años, por muy alumno de Hogwarts que seas, sigues siendo un niño. Creo que fue mi inocencia infantil la que me llevó a decirle aquello sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias. Malfo alzó la vista otra vez, no se había atrevido a coger ninguna de las grageas. Me miró de hito en hito.

—¿Y eso? —Inquirió— ¿Es que envidian nuestro dinero o, simplemente, todavía guardan rencor a mis padres y abuelos por haber ayudado a que un fanático de la pureza de sangre intentase dominar el mundo mágico?

Dijo aquello con tal nivel de frialdad e indiferencia, que casi se me hiela la sangre. Estaba demasiado distraído con sus adoradas grageas que ni tan siquiera se tomó el comentario en serio.

Malfoy era raro, eso dictaminé en aquel momento. Tuve la impresión de que, como mi prima Rose, era mucho más listo de lo normal, y también estaba mucho más espabilado en relación a la edad que tenía. En aquel primer encuentro con él, su humor negro y el sardonismo que se dirigía hacia sí mismo me dejaron bastante sorprendido. No esperaba una contestación así, y me temo que tardaría algún tiempo en acostumbrarme a ellas. No obstante, el hecho de que, de alguna forma, supiese tratar con humor -por más rebuscado, cruel y retorcido que fuese- cosas aparentemente tan trascendentes como aquella, hizo que yo le cogiese una especie de simpatía, por así decirlo.

Sonreí, divertido.

—No deberías decir esas cosas tan a la ligera.

—Cualquiera es libre de taparse los oídos para no escucharme —me respondió con su habitual tono parsimonioso—. Yo no obligo a nadie a que me escuche, de la misma forma que nadie puede obligarme a que calle. A quien no le guste, que se aguante.

Se encogió de hombros, y seguimos en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Observé como se metía un par de grageas en la boca, su método parecía obtener resultados, puesto que ninguna de las dos pareció producirle repugnancia. Al cabo de, aproximadamente, una hora llegamos a la última parada. El estómago se me subió a la garganta mientras los prefectos informaban de que ya debíamos salir de nuestros vagones. Abrí mucho los ojos, aquello ya era cuestión de minutos.

Malfoy se levantó antes que yo, colocándose las grageas perféctamente ordenadas en uno de sus bolsillos, desordenándolas de nuevo, y se alisó la túnica. Bostezó con aburrimiento y me dirigió una última mirada. Yo me levanté para ponerme a su altura, pero las piernas volvían a temblarme de nuevo.

—No nos hemos presentado —me dijo, tendiéndome la mano—. Scorpius Malfoy

Aspiré profundamente para contener los nervios de los acontecimientos que estaban por sucederse, estiré mi brazo y le estreché la mano.

—Albus Severus Potter —me presenté.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, vi sonreír a Malfoy. Sonrió de forma maliciosa —una forma que me recordó a James— y asintió levemente mientras retiraba su mano.

—Tus padres no tenían mucha idea a la hora de combinar nombres ¿eh?

Negó con la cabeza y me dio la espalda, encaminándose hacia la puerta, llevándose una mano al bolsillo de su túnica para sacar una de las grageas y metérsela en la boca. Fui a protestar por su último comentario, pero me fue imposible.

—¡_Arrg_ que asco! —Le escuché exclamar—. Tío, sabe a vómito.

Siempre recordaré aquel preciso instante, porque fue la primera vez que, indirectamente, le metí un tanto a Malfoy, aunque ni siquiera fuese cosa mía. Supongo que hay dos momentos clave que marcan la vida de cualquier alumno de Hogwarts y creo que tu primer momento en el tren es, sin duda, uno de esas experiencias significativas que, directa o indirectamente, marcarán tu futuro en el colegio para siempre. Supongo que para mí aquella lo fue, aunque en aquellos instantes yo no supiese verlo, porque en mi mente solo cabía una preocupación que aumentaba por momentos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Tomates? ¿Críticas? ¿Derivados?<strong>_

_**¿Un review aunque sea?**_


	2. El sombrero Sentenciador

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes no me pertenecen. El mundo no me pertenece. La obra de Rowling no me pertenece. Si yo fuese Rowling estaría en otro sitio pasándomelo de puta madre. Todo lo que reconozcais no me pertenece, si hay algo desconocido es mío xD

_**¡Muuchas gracias a pEpPeR pInK y a affy bp no solo por leer, sino también por dejarme un comentario y animarme a continuar! ¡Un besazo! ^^ **_

* * *

><p><strong>2 - El Sombrero <em>Sentenciador<em>**

Había pensado en ir a Hogwarts con Rose. Ella estaba en mis mismas condiciones, era una cara amiga y, seguramente, me serviría de un apoyo moral que yo le pagaría en un futuro. Porque Rose tenía que lidiar con todas mis preocupaciones de preadolescente inseguro y nervioso y, desde luego, era la única que, si no sabía calmarme, al menos sabía como consolarme. Pero con tanta gente no lograba verla.

Escuché los gritos de Hagrid llamando a los de primero, con el farol en alto intentando iluminar a las caras de los más pequeños. Conocía a Hagrid desde que tenía uso de razón, y puedo asegurar que su presencia me calmó bastante. Según había escuchado —una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez más— los de primero iban en botes hasta el castillo, y uno de ellos estaba liderado por Hagrid. Puesto que no encontraba a Rose, y que mis expectativas por hacer de ella mi apoyo emocional del momento se estaban viendo truncadas, me decidí a acercarme al semigigante para sentirme más protegido. Al fin de cuentas Hagrid era como de la familia y yo, sinceramente, necesitaba a alguien de mi familia ahí. Menos a James, de él podía prescindir en aquel momento.

—¡Albus! —Exclamó al verme, sonriendo.

Hagrid se estaba haciendo viejo, y eso se notaba en las arrugas de su rostro, pero pese a los años seguía conservando una gran vitalidad. Sonreí con nerviosismo, mientras notaba como muchos otros chicos de mi edad, enfundados en túnicas negras, se acercaban a dónde estábamos. Intenté distinguir a Rose entre todas aquellas cabezas, pero no pude. ¿Dónde diablos se habría metido?

—¿Cómo estás, Hagrid? —Intenté aparentar tranquilidad. Al fin de cuentas yo ya era todo un pequeño hombrecito (como decía la abuela) y no podía quedar mal.

Hagrid me contestó con un enérgico asentimiento de cabeza, y luego comenzó a comprobar que, aproximadamente, estaba todo el mogollón de primero ahí.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? —No podéis imaginar cuanto me alegré de escuchar la voz de mi prima. Al voltearme, pude ver la cara evidentemente furibunda de Rose— ¡Llevo buscándote más de dos horas! ¡Desde el tren!

—Estaba en uno de...

No me dejó terminar.

—¡James y sus amigos no paraban de gastarles bromas a dos de Ravenclaw! ¡Los prefectos me han llamado la atención! —Estaba fuera de sí, como cuando la tía Hermione se atrasaba con el papeleo y sufría una de sus crisis nerviosas—. ¡A mí! ¡Pensaban que yo era partícipe de su vandalismo! ¿Sabes lo que puede suceder si se quedan con mi cara? ¡Pensarán que soy... que soy...! ¡Creerán que soy como James, mi vida escolar estará arruinada!

Rose era una neurótica. Tenía once años, pero aún así era una neurótica perfeccionista que debía tener toda su vida programada, porque sino le daban ataques. En serio, ni siquiera podía ver los cuadros mal colocados o los libros de las estanterías desordenados. Se volvía totalmente loca si algo no estaba perfecto. Además en el tema estudiantil aquello se incrementaba con creces. Al contrario que yo y mis hermanos —y seguramente por los antecedentes muggles de su madre— había ido durante los primeros años de su vida a una escuela primaria de Londres. Recuerdo bien que, hace un par de años, se encerró en su habitación a llorar porque su profesor de matemáticas —el cual había suspendido a toda la clase, a excepción de ella— le había puesto un cinco, y un cinco para Rose representaba el fracaso en todos sus aspectos. Así que os podéis imaginar cómo podía llegar a ser dos años después, con más madurez y, por consiguiente, el doble de carácter. Y es que Rose tenía un pronto que, a medida que iba creciendo, me recordaba más a los enfados de la abuela. Y, todavía a día de hoy, no se muy bien como tomarme eso.

—Menos mal que he podido juntarme, al final, en un vagón con otros dos chicos, porque sino me daba algo —continuó, enfrascada en su monólogo interior extereorizado—. ¿Ves a esos dos de ahí? —Me señaló a un par de chicos con el dedo, ambos hablaban animadamente—. Son Nott y Hobbes. Si no fuera por ellos, ahora estaría camino de un reformatorio de magos menores. Y sí, todo sería culpa de tu hermano.

Volví mi vista a Rose, que parecía calmarse progresivamente. Sus crisis iracundas duraban, a lo sumo, unos cinco minutos, luego se relajaba y todo volvía a la normalidad, a no ser que volviese a llenar su cabeza de elementos perturbadores que le hiciesen perder el control de nuevo. Le puse una mano sobre su hombro derecho, para darle ánimos y restarle importancia, ella me sonrió.

—¿Estás más tranquilo?— -Preguntó, con una voz mucho más suave.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Todo saldrá bien.

Hagrid dio el grito de aviso, ya estábamos todos.

Cuando llegamos a los botes, le sugerí a Rose que nos subiésemos en uno. Ya no necesitaba el respaldo de Hagrid, gracias a la presencia de mi prima me sentía mucho más tranquilo, y hablando con ella me había olvidado de mis grandes preocupaciones. No obstante, Rose me sorprendió diciendo:

—Les he dicho a Nott y Hobbes que iría con ellos —mi cara debió de ser un verdadero poema cuando me dijo aquello, porque en seguida añadió—: Alb, entiéndeme, me han acogido a pesar de las injurias que los prefectos le lanzaban a James, arriesgándose a ser marcados desde el primer día —mi prima intentando ser dramática, todo un espectáculo—. Les debo el favor. Dicen que sino se les juntará Crowe, un chico al que conocen y no les cae nada bien, y que ya han conseguido a otro para el bote y me necesitan a mí para ser cuatro. Endiéndelo, porfa. Te prometo ¡te juro! que en la ceremonia de selección no me separaré de tí.

Me miró con cara de cachorro degollado. Suspiré, tampoco quería que se sintiese mal. Estábamos ahí para hacer nuevos amigos, y si Rose había tenido la oportunidad no iba a ser yo el egoísta que se la quitase. Aunque en realidad si que era egoísta, pero no me apetecía tenerla de morros durante toda la noche por comportarme como un niñato caprichoso, y menos cuando requería de su apoyo spicológico durante la ceremonia.

—Anda, vete.

Rodé los ojos, y ella me sonrió. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con aquellos chicos.

Bufé con fastidio, casi todos los botes estaban cogidos ya, y yo me había quedado solo y casi de los últimos. Me puse al lado de una chica morena, que parecía igual de perdida que yo, la miré un momento para indicarle que subiésemos, ya se vendría más gente.

—¿Te ha dejado tirado tu novia?

Alcé la vista mientras me sentaba en el bote. Scorpius Malfoy estaba plantado delante de mí, mirándome con los párpados caídos. Jugueteaba con algo entre sus manos, al fijarme me percaté de que se trataban de sus míticas grageas. De un salto se metió en el bote y bostezó con aparente aburrimiento.

—No era mi novia —le contesté, molesto—, era mi prima.

—Eso es todavía más patético —exclamó, alzando las cejas.

La chica que había a nuestro lado llamó a alguien. Al minuto se aproximó un chaval, muy parecido a ella. Deducí que debían ser familia, puede que hermanos o algo así. Ambos se pusieron a hablar en seguida, mientras los botes se ponían en marcha hacia el castillo, iluminados por un pequeño farol en la proa. Yo, una vez más, sólo tenía a Malfoy como elemento conversador, pues a nuestro lado los dos hermanos, primos o lo que fuesen sostenían una conversación privada.

—¿Por qué te has esperado hasta el final para coger un bote? —Le pregunté con curiosidad. Malfoy había salido antes que yo del tren.

—Le había dicho al tarado de Nott que quería ir con él, es hijo de un amigo de mi padre y nos llevamos bien —añadió—. Pero el muy esquirol me ha dejado tirado.

Asentí con la cabeza, comprendía su frustración.

—Lo mismo ha hecho mi prima —le dije—. De hecho, se han ido juntos en el mismo bote con dos más.

—Bah, que les den —refunfuñó, y se llevó una gragea a la boca—. Por mí como si se les hunde el bote y se ahogan en el lago. A Nott le estaría bien empleado por traidor.

Malfoy esbozó una mueca de fastidio y se cruzó de brazos. Entendí en aquel instante que era de ese tipo de personas que odiaban que las cosas no les saliesen como habían planeado. Además, ser dejado de lado por nuevos compañeros debía de ser, para Malfoy, una de las mayores ofensas que podían hacerle. Pese a que no era un tipo demasiado desagradable —dejando a un lado el humor asquerosamente retorcido que tenía a pesar de su corta edad—, se le veía rebosante de amor propio, y el desplante de su amigo debía de haberle tocado la fibra lo suficiente para molestarlo en sobremanera.

Miré delante de mí. Ante nosotros se mostraba el castillo iluminado por las luces nocturnas. Era, sin duda, más impresionante de lo que me habían contado nunca. James solía contar que se había quedado flipado al verlo, pero aquella expresión se quedaba corta. Cuando vi Hogwarts por primera vez, sentado en un bote de los más rezagados con un par de desconocidos y Malfoy, pensé que, pasase lo que pasase, quería quedarme en aquel colegio el resto del año. Que las preocupaciones ya vendrían a la hora de las vacaciones.

**ooooo**

**ooooo**

—¿Ves? Te lo había prometido.

El tembleque en las piernas volvía a aparecer, y tener a Rose a mi lado no ayudaba mucho, porque no paraba de recitarme anécdotas de la historia de Hogwarts que había estado leyendo durante el verano y preguntando a su madre, y así no había forma de calmarse. Lo único que conseguía mi prima en aquellos momentos era cerciorarme de que, fuera a la casa que fuese, iba muy poco preparado para Historia de la Magia.

Me había despedido de Malfoy poco después de llegar a Hogwarts. Él se había juntado con Nott —en realidad le había dado una colleja por haberle dejado tirado y lo había arrastrado agarrándolo por la manga de la túnica— y yo había ido en busca de mi prima.

Detrás de mi tenía a más de un millar de alumnos sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Podía escuchar la voz de James desde el tumulto de griteríos decirme cosas, al igual que también me parecía escuchar la voz de mi prima Victoire echándole la bronca por decir tantas tonterías. No pude distinguir entre todas las voces a mis otras dos primas, las hijas de mi tío Percy, que también estaban ya en Hogwarts y, como no, eran Gryffindor. Pero mis ojos estaban clavados en aquel taburete que el profesor Longbottom acababa de poner delante de nosotros.

Hacía un par de años que la profesora McGonagall deseaba retirarse de la dirección del colegio, según mis padres porque se veía demasiado vieja para el cargo. Pero tenía un problema a la hora de encargar un sustituto, dado que parecía no contentarse con ninguno, o tal vez es que no confiaba en nadie lo suficiente para otorgarle tal cargo. Por eso mismo, y pese a que ella ya no estaba para aquellos trotes, seguía al pie del cañón como directora. La vi en la mesa de los profesores, justo en el centro, con aquella mirada severa suya característica.

Papá me había comentado que cuando él iba al colegio era McGonagall la que se encargaba de la Ceremonia de Selección, pero supuse que al ser directora se había visto obligada a delegar aquel puesto.

—Es raro ver a Neville como profesor ¿no te parece? —Me susurró Rose al oído. Prácticamente se había callado todo el mundo, el Sombrero Seleccionador había sido colocado sobre el taburete y éste comenzaba a cantar—. Si casi es como nuestro tío.

Yo asentí casi de forma robótica. El sombrero había cesado su cántico y Longbottom comenzaba a llamar nombres. Andrews, Philliph fue el primero, y quedó en Hufflepuff. Mi corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza, quería que aquello terminase cuanto antes. Necesitaba que gritasen ya mi nombre y que la incertidumbre desapareciese. Pero, al mismo tiempo, cuanto más se acercaba la lista a mi letra, más se me encogía la garganta, pensando en el lugar que me iba a tocar.

—Albus, cálmate, que te va a dar algo —me aconsejó Rose.

La miré, seguramente con un gesto verdaderamente pusilánime.

—Esto va a acabar conmigo. Tengo once años, no estoy preparado para asumir tanta presión.

—Te recuerdo que a nuestra edad, nuestros padres...

—Nosotros no somos nuestros padres, no metas a nuestros padres en ésto —le espeté—. Eran otros tiempos, los niños crecían más rápido.

Rose rodó los ojos con exasperación y, entonces, me zarandeó el brazo.

—¡Mira, es Hobbes!

Ya iban por la "H". ¡Por la hache! No podía faltar tan poco para mi letra. Vale, todavía faltaba mucho, pero a mi me resultaba muy poco tiempo. Observé como el profesor Longbottom colocaba el sombrero encima del muchacho. A los pocos segundos gritó ¡RAVENCLAW!

Rose aplaudió, muy contenta.

—El quería ir a esa casa —me dijo—. Su padre es muggle, su madre fue Ravenclaw. Me lo ha dicho durante el viaje.

Asentí, esforzándome por sonreír. No conocía a aquel chico, pero aun así me alegraba de que hubiese conseguido su objetivo. No obstante, mi nerviosismo me impedía mostrarme demasiado afable.

Las letras se sucedieron, al igual que la cantidad de alumnos repartidos entre todas las casa. Notaba los latidos de mi corazón en mi garganta conforme Neville iba descendiendo en la lista de nombres. Unos diez minutos más tarde de que a Hobbes lo destinaran a Ravenclaw, el nombre de Malfoy resonó en la sala. Scorpius subió desganado al taburete, como si aquello no fuera con él. Estaba tan sumamente tranquilo que no pude evitar sentir una oleada de envidia ¡ojalá yo también hubiese podido sentirme así!

—¿Ibas con Malfoy en el bote? —Me preguntó Rose, sorprendida. Es probable que lo hubiese visto conmigo, pero no debía saber en aquellos momentos de quien se trataba—. Papá andaba diciendo cosas raras sobre él en la estación.

—Si me hubieses dejado hablar en lugar de lanzarme tu histerismo cuando hemos bajado del tren —le dije, mirándola—, me habrías dejado decirte que he viajado con él en el Expreso.

Rose me fulminó con la mirada al tiempo en el que el sombrero gritaba SLYTHERIN a plena voz. Cuando miré a Malfoy, éste estaba rodando los ojos, como si tener que pasar por la ceremonia de selección fuese una pérdida de tiempo, pues algo me decía que él ya tenía muy claro adónde iba a ir a parar. El rubio se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin con la misma parsimonia que le caracterizaba.

Y quedaban menos, muchas menos. Al cabo de unos minutos mandaron a Nott a Slytherin.

—Vaya, pobre —musitó Rose, captando mi atención—. Me había dicho que quería ir a Ravenclaw. Su abuelo era mortífago y no se siente muy orgulloso, dice que quiere dejar a un lado todo vínculo con esos temas, y que Ravenclaw le gustaba como casa.

—¿Se puede saber por qué te sabes las vidas de medio alumnado? —Le pregunté.

Mi prima parecía una fuente de información inagotable. Y vale que de normal ya lo fuese, porque era como une enciclopedia mágica andante, pero saberse las vidas de los alumnos de primero ya era demasiado incluso para ella.

—He viajado dos horas con ellos en tren, no íbamos a hablar del tiempo... —ironizó, como si se tratase de una gran obviedad.

Solté un gruñido. Yo había viajado un montón de tiempo con Malfoy y no me había dedicado a pregonar mi vida, ni él la suya. Y no, expresarle mi desesperación ante la ceremonia de selección no cuenta como hablar de uno mismo, es un simple método de descarga emocional. Que, por cierto, es poco efectivo y muy auto-humillante.

—¡Potter, Albus!

Me quedé rígido al escuchar mi nombre, mirando a Neville como si yo fuese una estatua. Éste me sonrió con afabilidad, pero a mi no me servían de nada las sonrisas de ánimos hbía llegado el momento, el instante que podía cambiar mi vida al completo. Era ahora o nunca. Y debía hacerlo, debía hacerlo, debía...

—¡Pero ve ya, hombre! —Me gritó Rose, empujándome hacia adelante—. Mira que te gusta hacerte el melodramático. Hazlo de una vez.

La fulminé con la mirada, olvidando con mi pequeño enfado el miedo que me recorría el cuerpo. Pero cuando me vi sentado en el taburete, con el sombrero sostenido por la mano de Neville, a punto de ser posado sobre mi cabeza, el miedo me volvió a invadir. Y ese miedo fue sustituido por un terror mayor cuando, a penas dos segundos después de que fuese puesto sobre mi cabeza, éste me susurró:_ puedo ver tu angustia, y me gustaría poder calmarla, pero me temo que no tengo más remedio, pues me queda bastante claro, que decir_ ¡SLYTHERIN!

Abrí los ojos y miré al frente. Rose me observaba con cara de condescendencia como diciendo _"ups, vaya_". Busqué a James con la mirada, y su cara era de tal nivel de estupefacción que parecía que le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo de petrificación. Victoire, unos sitios más atrás que James, se había llevado una mano a la cabeza, seguramente augurando la repercusión que podía tener aquello en la familia. Y Molly y Lucy, a las cuales divisé casi al final de la mes Gryffindor, intercambiaron miradas de anonadación para cerciorarse de que, en efecto, el sombrero había dicho Slytherin.

Y yo, allí arriba, con todo el colegio mirándome y preguntándose que debía haberse fumado el Sombrero Seleccionador para mandar a un Potter hijo de Weasley a la casa de las serpientes, simplemente pude decir una cosa:

—_Mierda._

Me bajé del asiento, sin fijarme en los ojos desorbitados del profesor Longbottom, que estaba tan sorprendido, o incluso más, que mi hermano y mis primas, y me dirigí con la cabeza gacha, como si fuese hacia mi tumba, rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin.

En aquel instante no hubiese creído que, apenas un cuarto de hora más tarde, mi frustración por ser el único en la familia que no iba a pertenecer a Gryffindor se vería apaciguada cuando Rose terminase en Ravenclaw, después de una dura decisión por parte del Sombrero Seleccionador, conviertiéndose así en la primera Weasley de apellido que no iba a llevar el uniforme rojo y dorado. Y, desde luego, nunca me hubiese imaginado, mientras buscaba con la mirada un lugar en dónde sentarme e intentaba ignorar las miradas recelosas de algunos de mis nuevos compañeros, que a penas un año más tarde dejaría de ser la serpiente de la familia cuando mi prima Dominique terminase en la misma casa que yo. Pero esa, al igual que muchas otras, es una historia que contaré más adelante, cuando sea el momento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno la selección estaba clara ¿no? Quiero darle un tono más bien cómico al fic xD no un "humor" total pero si algunos gags.<em>**

**_Espero que os haya gustado. Críticas, tomarazos etc en forma de Review son bien acogidos xD_**

Aclaraciones xD:

**1-** Había leído que Mcgonagall ya no era directora de Hogwarts debido a la edad. Pero me vais a perdonar, no tengo estómago para poner a nadie nuevo salido del mundo de WTF como director del Colegio, así que la he dejado a ella. Que ya estará abuelita pero al menos es una dicrectora canon xD

**2-** También he decidido meter a un supuesto hijo de Theodore Nott. Rowling dijo que Nott era un muchacho callado, al que no le iban las movidas de grupos ni problemas de sangre, y para mi gusto dio a entender que Theodore pasaba de todas esas cosas pese a la ascendencia de su padre. Así que, teniendo en cuenta que los tiempos cambian, pienso que su hijo debe de ser una versión de él pero todavía más "liberal" por así decirlo. Y, de todas formas, necesitaba a alguien más en Slytherin con apellido mínimamente conocido para que fuese compañero de Scorpius y Albus xD


	3. Resignaciones

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes no me pertenecen. El mundo no me pertenece. La obra de Rowling no me pertenece. Si yo fuese Rowling estaría en otro sitio pasándomelo de puta madre. Todo lo que reconozcais no me pertenece, si hay algo desconocido es mío xD

**_Buaaaah de verdad que mil y una gracias por los Reviews que me habéis enviado, porque en serio que son una motivación bestial y que me encantan *.*. Muchiiiisimas gracias de verdad ^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>3 - Resignaciones.<strong>

¿Alguna vez os han hablado de los típicos chavales que se aíslan de su entorno social, comen con la cabeza gacha e intentan que nadie los vea? Bueno, pues ese nivel de patetismo fue el que yo desprendí durante la cena de mi primera noche en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sentado en un rincón de la mesa, justo en la esquina, intentando no alzar la vista para no tener que ver a los estudiantes que me observaban anonadados, curiosos o furibundos, sumido en mi propia desgracia personal.

¿Qué le hubiese costado llevarme a Hufflepuff? ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Y yo siempre fui un chico muy agradable y fácil de tratar. ¡Yo podía llegar a ser muy Hufflepuff! Pero no, tenía que estar ahí, sólo, evitando a los hijos de mortífagos rencorosos y al resto de serpientes que no acababan de creer lo que veían, comiendo un muslo de pollo que cada vez se enfriaba más, y pensando en lo que me dirían al día siguiente cuando recibiese la carta de papá y mamá. O peor, pensando en lo que haría James por ver a su hermano en la casa que él más detestaba.

Gracias a mi táctica de desaparición —que simplemente consistió en no hablar, no pestañear y no hacer movimientos bruscos hasta llegar a la Sala Común— pude subir al cuarto que me habían asignado cuanto antes, para evitar a los alumnos de cursos superiores. Los de primero no me preocupaban tanto, pero algunos de séptimo me habían dirigido miradas realmente horribles, y esos sí que me aterraban. Busqué mis cosas y las encontré justo delante de una cama que quedaba junto a la ventana. Toda la habitación estaba decorada en tonos verdosos, unos colores que casi estaban prohibidos en mi casa. Rodé los ojos y me tiré sobre la cama. Lo único que esperaba es que, al menos, mis nuevos compañeros de habitación perteneciesen a generaciones de Slytherins nuevas, sin estar vinculados a viejas tradiciones. Porque de no ser así, iban a ser siete años demasiado largos para mí.

—Me van a matar...

Hice una mueca de disgusto. Lo peor era que no sabía quien me mataría antes, si mis fervientes familiares Gryffindor o mis rencorosos compañeros de Slytherin. Sea como fuera, alguien acabaría con mi vida. O, al menos, la haría insoportable.

—¿Sigues con tus brotes de esquizofrenia, Potter?

Oh, no, aquello no podía ser verdad.

Me incorporé al instante, y me encontré a Scorpius Malfoy, tal y como nos habíamos conocido en el tren. No obstante, aquella vez no iba solo, sino que estaba acompañado por un muchacho moreno, bastante pálido y con gesto aburrido. Era Nott, el chico que había ido con mi prima en el tren y al que le hubiese gustado ir a Ravenclaw.

—Dime que éste no es tu cuarto —le supliqué.

No era que me molestase tener a Malfoy en mi habitación, de hecho conocerlo de antemano me daba cierta "seguridad"porque al menos conocía a alguien dentro de aquella casa. El problema es que ser seleccionado para Slytherin era una catástrofe, pero encima compartir habitación con el último descendiente de los Malfoy podía suponer en mi familia —sobretodo en lo referente a mi abuelo y al tío Ron—, algo similar al apocalipsis.

Malfoy se sentó en la cama que quedaba justo en mi lateral.

—Oye, a mí tampoco me hace gracia tener que estar en el mismo cuarto que tú —me espetó, frunciendo el ceño—. No tengo nada en contra de los enfermos mentales, pero no me termina de gustar que la gente habla sola. Es muy denigrante.

—¡No hablo solo! —Exclamé.

—¿Y con quién te estabas lamentando? —Malfoy enarcó una ceja—. ¿Con tu amigo invisible?

Malfoy sonrió de forma ladina. Aprendí entonces que uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era sacar de quicio a la gente. En los próximos meses, tendría que acostumbrarme a sus desplantes, a sus comentarios maliciosos y sus derroches de sarcasmo que, más de una vez, estuvieron apunto de costarle un buen moretón en el ojo (y no precisamente por mi parte, ni la de nadie de mi curso). En aquel momento, yo le envié una mirada asesina, pero no estaba con ánimos ni de responderle.

—Malfoy, te agradecería que te guardases tus comentarios pseudomuggles para cuando no esté yo presente —aquella fue la primera vez que escuché hablar a Nott. Lo miré de reojo y observé que ni siquiera se había volteado a mirar a Scorpius, estaba muy ocupado sacando las cosas de sus maletas y ordenándolas, tranquila y cuidadosamente—, sinceramente, no me apetece tener que soportar tu inmadurez nata.

—Potter, te presento a Nott —me dijo Malfoy, que miraba a su compañero con una ceja enarcada y gesto impasible—. El pobre sufre depresión crónica acentuada por una carencia total de vida social debido a su carácter enferminzamente introvertido. Así que no le hagas mucho caso, sus frustración personal le perturba.

Nott se volteó entonces, y miró a Malfoy de forma impasible durante unos segundos. Por un momento creí que le lanzaría un hechizo, pero me equivocaba. Al cabo de unos instantes, el muchacho moreno volvió a girarse hacia la pila de camisas que tenía sobre la cama, y continuó con sus labores anteriores.

—Pobre —dijo, chasqueando la lengua y mirándome con gesto pesadumbroso—. La capacidad regenerativa de su cuerpo todavía no ha podido recomponer su cerebro dañado. Desde que se cayó de la cuna es un caso perdido.

—Vete al carajo, Nott —Le espetó Scorpius, malhumorado.

Y entonces pude ver una leve sugerencia de sonrisa en el rostro de Nott.

Debo decir, que aquella fue la presentación más extraña que he presenciado en mi vida. Después de tantos años, nadie ha logrado superar aquel momento de mis once años en el que supe que aquellos dos muchachos serían mis compañeros durante el próximo lustro y medio. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si he presenciado una presentación —y recalco, sólo una— capaz de superar aquel momento, y tal vez con creces. Pero para llegar a la misma todavía queda algún tiempo, y muchas más cosas de las que hablar.

—¿Cómo llevas estar aquí? —Me preguntó el muchacho, poniéndose serio e ignorando las muecas que le hacía Malfoy desde su cama.

Me tendría que enfrentar a muchas preguntas de ese estilo en los meses venideros, pero al ser mi primera noche y carecer de experiencia total dentro de aquella casa, solo pude decirle:

—Te lo diré cuando lo sepa.

A Nott pareció agradarle la respuesta, porque asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente satisfecho.

Fue extraño estar ahí con aquellos dos. Y fue mas extraño pensar que me quedaban siete años de compartir habitación con Malfoy y Nott. Era extraño, quiero decir, pensar que los padres de ambos Slytherins habían estado en su misma situación, con la pequeña diferencia de que no soportaban a mi padre. Me pareció curiosa aquella ironía, que después de tantas peleas entre la familia de Malfoy y la mía, yo hubiese terminado en la misma habitación que él y, de hecho, tratando con su persona de forma bastante agradable teniendo en cuenta su carácter. Fue extraño, creo yo, ser un Potter con ascendencia Weasley y no intentar matarme con un Malfoy.

Pero he de decir que mi primera noche fue bastante agradable, dentro de todo:

Malfoy se mostró tal y como lo había hecho al momento: aburrido, arrogante y sarcástico, sin parar de destilar humor negro por todas partes. Y Nott y yo nos encargamos de callarle un par de veces, cuando ya nos resultaba demasiado exasperante, dándole de su propia medicina. Podría decirse que, pese a todas mis expectativas, estar en aquella casa no resultaba tan malo, tenebroso u odioso como yo había pensado. De hecho, en mi primera noche en Hogwarts, entre sábanas verdes y reflejos plateados, llegué a olvidar que estaba en la casa equivocada, durmiendo a menos de un metro de los descendientes del enemigo, a la espera de enfrentarme a la realidad al día siguiente, cuando pisara tierra de una vez por todas.

**oooo**

**oooo**

James se puso neurótico y me esperó en el vestíbulo. Cuando me vio aparecer con Malfoy y Nott, les dirigió a éstos una de esas miradas asesinas que ponen los pelos de punta, pero mis dos compañeros de cuarto se dedicaron a ignorarlo deliberadamente. Cuando yo me separé de ambos para ver qué quería, James pasó cerca de cinco minutos mirando mi corbata. Una corbata de Slytherin. Y luego el escudo de mi túnica, un escudo de Slytherin. Creo que no estaba preparado para afrontar que su hermano pequeño fuese una serpiente. Porque una cosa es meter miedo al enano de la familia, y otra muy distinta que ese miedo se vuelva una realidad. James tenía doce años, una habitación decorada enteramente con estandartes de Gryffindor, un repertorio de bromas que infringían todas las reglas del castillo y un orgullo de león. Llevaba la sangre de un merodeador y la de dos gemelos que habían pasado por pequeños diablos dentro del colegio. Era, por así decirlo, el ser más Gryffindor que podía haber conocido. Y yo, su hermano, era Slytherin.

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para ello. Y creo que tardó bastante en estarlo.

—¿Te han hecho algo? —Me preguntó.

—No, son majos —le contesté yo.

James por poco pegó un grito de espanto.

—¡¿Pero qué dices? —Exclamó, sin dar crédito— ¿Tú sabes quienes son?

Rodé los ojos. Aquello iba para largo. James era clavadito al tío Ron en muchos aspectos. En primer lugar, odiaba a Slytherin. En segundo lugar, pensaba que todos los Slytherins eran magos oscuros. En tercer lugar, y pese a que él no había vivido nada de eso y no tenía ningún tipo de criterio, guardaba un rencor casi antinatural por aquellos que tenían algún antecesor oscuro. No le culpo, porque James siempre ha tenido mucho carácter, y siempre ha tendido a ver las cosas blancas o negras. Yo, al igual que Lily —aunque ella, debo admitir, se parece más a James que a mí—, siempre he creído en los grises. En el relativismo moral, por así decirlo.

—Sí, lo sé. Y son mis compañeros de habitación.

James abrió los ojos de forma desmedida, como si acabase de ver su boggart. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, nervioso.

—¡Seguro que te hacen algo! —Exclamó, muy alterado—. ¡Albus, tienes que salir de ese cuarto! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? El rubio es el hijo de los Malfoy. Y ya sabes lo que dice el tío Ron de los Malfoy. Seguro que te intenta llenar la cabeza de cosas relacionadas con la pureza de sangre, o sino seguro que intenta matarte.

James prosiguió con un discurso de hermano mayor preocupado y Gryffindor orgulloso sobre por qué convivir con Malfoy acabaría quitándome la vida o, en un caso todavía peor, atentando contra mi pura y bondadosa integridad moral con veneno de serpiente Slytherin. Yo, que me crucé de brazos y enarqué una ceja, porque tanta tontería junta a esas horas de la mañana era demasiado para mi cabeza, me pregunté por qué mi hermano prefería verme muerto antes que convertido en un mago oscuro.

—¿Has terminado ya? —Le pregunté con calma—. Tengo que ir a desayunar, no se si lo sabes.

—Hermano —James me puso las manos sobre los hombros y me miró fijamente—. Quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadado porque estés en Slytherin. El sombrero es viejo, seguro que tú estabas asustado y se pensó que querías ir a esa casa, y ya sabes que papá dice que cuando le pides algo te toma en cuenta —asintió, intentando autoconvencerse de que yo en realidad era un valiente Gryffindor, y estaba en Slytherin por una injusticia divina—. Debes buscar al Gryffindor de tu interior, sacarlo fuera y así alejarte de todos esos reptiles que sólo saben... ¡Ay!

Mi hermano se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y se giró. Yo también me había sobresaltado al escuchar que algo impactaba contra el cráneo de James. Cuando éste se volteó, dejó ver la figura de mi prima, que llevaba un enorme libro de pociones en la mano, y miraba a mi hermano con los brazos cruzados. Lo fulminó con la mirada y, luego, dirigió hacia mí sus ojos castaños.

—¿El cuento del Gryffindor interior? —Me preguntó, con tono aburrido.

Yo asentí, rodando los ojos para darle a entender a Rose que estaba ya un poco cansado.

—A mi me dijo ayer que no debía avergonzarme. Que aunque en Ravenclaw pareciesen unos cerebritos repelentes, en realidad eran buena gente —James desvió la vista al observar que Rose lo miraba de reojo con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Verdad, Jimmy?

—Yo solo quiero haceros entender que, aunque no estéis en la casa familiar, podéis seguir formando parte de la vida familiar.

Tanto Rose como yo lo miramos impasibles. James era —y sigue siendo— una de esas personas que siempre dicen lo que piensan. El problema de decir lo que se piensa, es que hay que procesarlo primero, para asegurarse de que no sea una total idiotez. James, a día de hoy, todavía no tiene claro ese concepto, y es evidente que a sus doce años todavía lo tenía mucho menos nítido.

Rose puso sus ojos en blanco, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

—Anda vamos —me instó.

Yo asentí, ignorando las advertencias que James nos hacía, y me dirigí junto a mi prima hacia el Gran Comedor. No había hablado con ella desde antes de que nos diesen una casa, y la verdad es que no sabía muy bien como se lo habría tomado.

—Supuse que irías a Slytherin —me dijo. No se si es porque nos conocemos como la palma de nuestras manos, porque nos hemos criado juntos o porque tiene algún talento oculto de legremancia, pero desde aquella época, Rose siempre parecía poder leerme la mente. Y todavía lo hace—. Llámalo intuición, pero creo que me acabé de convencer durante el cumpleaños de Fred, cuando les dijiste a papá y al tío Harry que pensabas que el bien y el mal eran una chorrada.

No se si me sorprendió más la pasividad de sus palabras o el hecho de que recordara aquel momento que yo ya había borrado de mi memoria hacía tiempo. No recordaba aquel cumpleaños, al menos no claramente, pero Rose me lo recordó todo.

Había sido en el quinto cumpleaños de mi primo Fred, el año pasado. Papá y el tío Ron habían empezado a hablar sobre los problemas del bien y el mal, contando sus anécdotas de batallas pasadas habituales. Y yo, que siempre he sido de la opinión de que no se puede dar nada por sentado, pues lo que para mí puede ser bueno para otro puede ser amoral, dije inocentemente —con la inocencia de un niño de dicha edad—, que el bien y el mal eran relativos y ellos no podían ejercer como jueces, porque para lo que ellos estaba bien, para otros podía ser un asco. Y claro, cuestionar el bien en una familia como la mía es equivalente al sacrilegio, así que me llevé una buena charla por parte de mi progenitor y mi tío, que con tono paternal y condescendiente me explicaron que no, que el bien era el bien y el mal era el mal.

—El caso es que me sonaste muy Slytherin —me confesó Rose. Estábamos entrando en el Gran Comedor, y el olor a comida recién hecha hizo que mis tripas rugieran—, así que ayer no me sorprendí. Al fin de cuentas, no hace falta soltar tonterías fanáticas de pureza de sangre para sonar como un Slytherin ¿no crees? —Rose me miró, y pude notar algo de preocupación en su mirada—. ¿No pasará nada porque estemos en casas distintas, no?

En un principio a mi también me había preocupado eso. Poder distanciarme de Rose por culpa de no estar en la misma casa. Era algo que me daba mucho miedo y, a la vez, tristeza, porque Rose era como mi mejor amiga y yo no quería que acabase siendo una prima más. No obstante, mis pensamientos negativos se habían hecho a un lado después de reflexionar. Así que, para quitarle toda duda, le dije:

—Eh, ¿Acaso mi madre y la señora Scarmander no eran grandes amigas en el colegio? —Pregunté, sonriendo—. E iban a casas distintas.

Rose sonrió, y mi defensa se vio incrementada cuando se percató de que, al fin de cuentas, la mesa de Slytherin y la de Ravenclaw estaban una al lado de la otra. Así que si nos sentábamos estratégicamente incluso podíamos hablar durante las horas de comida.

Me despedí de ella cuando llegué a mi mesa, y fui a sentarme en dónde estaban Malfoy y Nott. Los dos se habían sentado un poco más apartados del resto de alumnos de primero, y estaban leyendo un par de cartas. Me senté enfrente de ellos.

—¿Mantienes una relación endogámica con tu prima, Potter? —Me preguntó Malfoy con sorna, sin dejar de leer su carta—. Lo digo porque parecéis muy unidos.

—Eres subnormal —le espeté, y rodé los ojos.

Malfoy rió por detrás del papel de pergamino que leía, y al cabo de un par de minutos apartó la carta y la tiró a un lado con desgana.

—Papá felicitándome por ser Slytherin y honrar a la familia —se encogió de hombros—. Ninguna novedad.

—El mío me da ánimos, y dice que puedo pasar muy buenos ratos en ésta casa —dijo Nott, que todavía estaba leyendo—. Y mamá dice que debe de estar bien, y que espera que me guste mi casa.

Cuando escuché a aquellos dos hablar sobre lo que les decían sus padres, me entró el pánico de nuevo. Todavía no había llegado la lechuza que traería mi carta ¿o a caso sería un vociferador? Estaba terriblemente asustado. De hecho, se me quitaron las ganas de comer. Me volteé hacia la mesa Ravenclaw, y pude ver que a Rose le acababa de llegar una carta, la leyó con la avidez habitual y se encogió de hombros. Alzó la vista y cruzó una mirada conmigo, sonriendo con resignación.

_"Papá está un poco decepcionado"_ Pude escuchar que decía, alzando la voz entre las de la gente _"Pero mamá está muy contenta" _

Le sonreí. Seguramente el tío Ron habría preferido que su hija primogénita fuese una buena Gryffindor, pero supuse que no le duraría demasiado la decepción. Al fin de cuentas, Ravenclaw era la casa de los más inteligentes, y no me costaba nada imaginarme a mi tío presumiendo delante de todos sobre lo lista que era su hija, que había sido puesta en Ravenclaw. Reí para mí mismo ante aquella imagen y me volteé hacia mi mesa.

Entonces la ví, de cara, la lechuza que portaba la carta para mi. Tragué saliva. ¿Qué me dirían mis padres? No me imaginaba a papá y mamá comportándose como unos odiosos padres de familias tradicionales, pero tampoco sabía como iban a reaccionar. Decidí que debía echarle valor al asunto, aunque no fuese un Gryffindor, y cogí la carta, desenvolviéndola al instante.

Comencé a leerla angustiado, pero dicha angustia se esfumó poco después.

Papá me daba ánimos, y me recordaba que, al fin de cuentas, mi segundo nombre era el de alguien que había pertenecido a Slytherin, y ese alguien había sido uno de los aliados más fieles del difunto Dumbledore. Además recalcó que no todos los Slytherins son mala gente, y que yo no debía avergonzarme de nada. _"Sólo preocúpate de no meterte en demasiados líos. Gryffindor o no, eres hijo de tu padre y sé lo que me dig_o" Mamá me dijo lo mismo, básicamente, y me recordó que si James se ponía demasiado pesado, se lo comentase de inmediato que ella se encargaría de "_darle un buen regalo al estilo Weasle_y" Que se traducía en la llegada de un enorme vociferador que hiciese temblar las estructuras del colegio, herencia de la abuela Molly.

Ambos utilizaron un tono bastante pesimista. Supongo que les decepcionó la noticia, pero mis padres nunca han sido —ni serán— unos intolerantes que prefieren ver a sus hijos sin escolarizar antes de tener que soportar que vayan a la casa que no les gusta. Así que, pienso, hicieron de tripas corazón y le pusieron buena cara al asunto. A fin de cuentas siempre había sido una posibilidad y debían acostumbrarse para los próximos siete años. Y les costaría, quizá menos que a otros miembros de la familia pero les costaría, aunque al final terminarían acostumbrándose, aunque siempre estubiesen preocupados por si, dada mi familia, algún Slytherin rencoroso intentaba atentar contra mi salud física. Creo, de hecho, que lo que más les preocupaba de mi estancia en Slytherin era precisamente aquello: que me pudiese pasar algo por ser hijo de Harry Potter.

—¿Malas noticias, Potter? —me preguntó Malfoy, con curiosidad.

Alcé la vista y me encogí de hombros, sonriendo de lado.

—Las que ya me esperaba, supongo.

Malfoy me miró con un gesto que no supe como interpretar. Creo que era una mezcla de empatía y curiosidad, aunque no podría apostar por ello con certeza. Fuera como fuese, el caso es que no dijo nada, ni soltó ningún tipo de comentario hiriente en el resto del desayuno.

La carta de mis padres me dejó más que satisfecho, aunque lo que me terminó de subir el ánimo fue una carta que recibí al día siguiente. En realidad, la carta la había recibido Victorie, pero dentro del sobre había un mensaje para mí. Era un mensaje de Teddy Lupin, en él simplemente me decía: "_Tu hermano me lo ha contado todo. Mándalo a la mierda, que está muy histérico. Yo vivo como una Slytherin que se casó con un hijo de muggles y tuvo a una hija que lo hizo con un licántropo. Tú con la cabeza bien alta ¿estamos? No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte"_

No sé si algún día sabrá lo importante que fue para mí aquel minúsculo mensaje enviado de rebote. Pero lo fue, y mucho. Tener el apoyo de Teddy era importante, bastante, porque él sí había sufrido las consecuencias de aquella guerra —había perdido a sus padres, ni más ni menos— y encima a manos de gente de mi casa. Además era el único "adulto" que no tenía porqué ser condescendiente. Mis padre me aceptaban porque a un hijo hay que aceptarlo tal y como és, pero Teddy no tenía esa obligación, y a pesar de ello me animó en un momento bastante clave.

Creo que después de ver que, a pesar de todo, tenía el apoyo de la gente a la que quería, mi punto de vista sobre el asunto cambió radicalmente. A partir de aquel momento acepté que era una serpiente. Puede que menos rastrera y cruel, pero una serpiente al fin de cuentas. No tenía nada de lo que avergonzarme. Sí, después de aquel día en el que Rose se mostró más preocupada por nuestra relación que por mi casa, en el que mis padres me dieron a entender que pasara lo que pasase siempre me querrían, y en el que Lupin me dejó claro que debía aceptarme a mí mismo, empecé a querer a mi casa. A respetarla, a quererla y a sentirme orgulloso de ella.

Y a día de hoy, después de tantos años, después de conocer serpientes más malas o más buenas, sigo manteniendo mi posición: si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y suplicarle a aquel sombrero Seleccionador, tened por seguro que me cortaría la lengua antes de hacerlo. Porque, a pesar de todo, de los momentos altos y los bajos, ha sido en ésta casa en dónde he pasado los mejores años de mi vida. Y es para darle las gracias que estoy contando ésta historia, para que todo el mundo sepa que ser un Slytherin no significa terminar lanzando kedavras a diestro y siniestro; para que todos sepan que, a pesar de la mala fama, sí es cierto que aquí puedes llegar a hacer grandes amigos.

Aunque éstos sean demasiado poco convencionales y te metan en situaciones demasiado... extravagantes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esto va avanzando, así como de púm y tal. A partir de ahora todo serán saltos en el tiempo, para que todo avance progresivamente de forma más o menos rápida. Es decir, para que pueda meter los 7 cursos aquí xD<em>**

**_En fin, espero que os haya gustado._**

**_Cualquier cosa, duda, sugerencia ya sabeis. Y bueno, si teneis piedad de mi y quereis hacerme feliz... xD_**


	4. El Bosque

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Mi apellido no es Rowling ni estoy forrada, así que no, los personajes y el mundo no es mío. _

_**Quiero dar las gracias por todos los Reviews del capítulo anterior. De verdad que me han hecho mucha ilusión y los voy a contestar en cuanto pueda. Siento no hacerlo ahora mismo o no haberlo hecho antes, pero juro que de ésta semana no pasa y los contesto, porque me han puesto muy contenta ^^**_

_**Lo os lo vais a creer, pero tenía éste capítulo hecho desde hace tres semanas. El problema es que estuve de exámenes y no tenía tiempo para repasarlo, editarlo y actualizar la historia. Así que siento mucho el retraso, pero ahora ya estoy de vacaciones eternas y podré actualizar más a menudo ^^**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo y por denotarme los posibles fallos de edición que tengo. Me edito yo sola los textos y a veces se me pasan algunos errores, así que me viene bien para volverlos a leer y asegurarme (:**_

_**Espero que éste capítulo os guste. Y una vez más ¡Muchísimas gracias!**_

* * *

><p><strong>4 - El Bosque<strong>

**ooo**

—Me quiero suicidar.

Scorpius llevaba rumiando la misma frase desde hacia, aproximadamente, treinta minutos. Amenazó con cortarse las venas con la punta de su pluma, con lanzarse un bombarda a la cabeza, con dejar de respirar y no se cuantas más cosas. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo, encima de la mesa, y miraba al frente con gesto angustioso, como si le estuviesen sometiendo a un cruciatus.

—Voy a suicidarme...

Yo estaba tan desesperado como él, pero ahogaba mis penurias entre garabatos. Había descubierto que era capaz de distraerme más que nadie haciendo dibujitos absurdos en mis libros, y esa era una buena estrategia para no acabar como Malfoy, desesperado y amenazando con quitarme la vida.

—A ver si es verdad —le sugirió Nott en un susurro.

Malfoy estaba en medio de Nott y yo, y su aura de depresión podía palparse, casi incluso olerse. Rose decía que yo era un melodramático, pero eso era porque no había conocido todavía a Scorpius Malfoy. Él sí era un rey del drama. Y os puedo asegurar que lo sigue siendo.

—Ésto es una tortura, quiero que acabe ya —masculló, mirando al cielo en una especie de intento por recibir gracia divina. Tal vez se aclamaba al espíritu de Merlin, o al de Salazar Slytherin, para que lo sacasen de aquella clase—. Oh, ¿por qué a mi?

—Porque Historia de la Magia es una asignatura obligatoria —le respondí yo con frialdad. Incluso a mí, que puedo decir que hago honor al hombre que me dio mi nombre teniendo una paciencia infinita, me estaba empezando a sacar de quicio.

—Mi vida a cambio de que el fantasma éste se calle.

Evidentemente, Malfoy estaba demasiado ocupado autocompadeciendo su desgracia para captar las ironías que Nott y yo le habíamos tirado. Aunque realmente no se si es que no nos escuchó o que se hizo el tonto para seguir con ese afán de protagonismo que siempre lo ha caracterizado. Independientemente de todo eso, en parte tenía razón. Aquellas clases eran absolutamente soporíferas. Las primeras semanas de curso pensé que sería cosa de acostumbrarse, pero después de dos meses llegué a la conclusión de que mis próximos siete años en aquella aula iban a ser una tortura.

—¿Por qué sigue hablando? —Malfoy gesticuló una mueca de descomposición interior. En serio, debería haberle sacado una foto en aquel momento. Parecía estar interprentando algún tipo de papel en una obra de teatro muggle. Pero no en una obra normal, no, en una de esas cómicas donde todo está más que sobreexagerado—. Me va a matar, me matará. Moriré, y el mundo se quedará sin mi personal ¡apocalipsis!

—En serio, tío —le dije, muy serio—. Tienes un gran problema en tu mente.

Scorpius me ignoró, como yo ya suponía que iba a hacer, pero Nott asintió con la cabeza, dándome la razón.

Estábamos en Noviembre, hacía frío, y las clases eran cada vez más intensas. Yo me había adaptado correctamente a mi condición de serpiente. Durante dos meses, había logrado que la gente se acostumbrase a la presencia de un Potter en la Sala Común. De hecho, incluso algunos de tercero se habían interesado —y sin ninguna doble intención malévola— por cómo me había tomado quedar seleccionado para aquella casa. Con los de mi curso no tenía problema alguno, muchos de ellos no eran descendientes de magos oscuros, y había un número de mestizos que logró dejarme realmente anonadado. Los únicos con los que tenía algún tipo de problema -nada grave, simples miradas amenazadoras- eran con los de séptimo. Ellos eran muy cercanos en nacimiento al tiempo de la Guerra, y podría decirse que eran más reacios a los cambios que, incluso en la inquebrantable Slytherin, se estaban llevando a cabo.

No obstante, debo admitir, juntarme con Nott y Malfoy me ayudó bastante. Teníamos una relación extraña que no se si se podía clasificar de amistad en aquellos momentos. Malfoy era un ególatra cuyo humor podía llegar a matarte, pero tenía ciertos gestos que denotaban que, en el fondo, era un buen chaval dispuesto a ayudar a sus allegados cuando hacía falta. Nott era muy callado, tenía un carácter más bien tranquilo —excepto cuando tenía que callarle la boca a Scorpius— y no era de mucha conversación. Aunque su personalidad tranquila se parecía a la mía y eso hacía que no tuviésemos problemas. Nos llevábamos bien, y de hecho, cuando yo no quedaba con Rose para estudiar —Rose se encerró en la biblioteca desde el primer día y si quería cita con ella debía ir allí a verla—, siembre estábamos los tres juntos.

Ese dato, cabe destacar, no le gustó para nada a James, que se mostró más que hostil ante mis nuevas amistades. Además le fastidiaba bastante tener que descartar a aquellos dos y muchos otros de Slytherin de sus bromas más pesadas, porque sabía que si les gastaba alguna de las gordas yo tomaría medidas contra él, y pese a todo James siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector con sus hermanos pequeños —más con Lily, mucho más, que conmigo—, y no quería pasar de simples riñas típicas entre hermanos a conflictos mayores.

Papá, mamá y el resto de la familia no sabían con quién me juntaba. Había omitido mencionar a Malfoy y a Nott en mis cartas, quería hablar de ello en persona. Sabía de la rivalidad que había habido en tiempos pasados entre mi padre, mis tíos y el padre de Scorpius, y no deseaba alarmar a nadie o crear un caos en la familia Potter-Weasley antes de verano. Así que me limité a contarles los progresos que hacía, la aceptación que recibía y mis charlas con Rose.

—¡Libertad! ¡Libertad! —Exclamó Scorpius cuando la clase, al fin,llegó a su conclusión—. ¡Oh, Merlin, gracias!

—Que pena, y yo que pensaba que Nott y yo podríamos ser felices sin tenerte cerca —le comenté, sonriendo de lado—. Ya no podré estrenar mi túnica negra para entierros.

Malfoy me miró con aquella mirada desganada suya y enarcó una de sus rubias cejas.

—Potter, me anonadas. Yo creía que te gustaban las chicas.

Fruncí el ceño y cogí mi pesado libro de Historia de la Magia, lo metí en mi mochila y me levanté del sitio.

Durante aquellos dos meses había adquirido un don que caracterizaba a cualquier serpiente que se preciase: el sarcasmo. Era un recurso que en Slytherin utilizaban a menudo. Les gustaba agudizar su ingenio lanzando frases envenenadas o comentarios irónicos hirientes. A veces era una muestra de odio, otras de afecto, y sólo si eras de nuestra casa podías llegar a distinguir realmente cuando alguien te lanzaba uno de aquellos dardos por confianza y cuando no.

Pero, a pesar de todo, tanto Malfoy como Nott tenían mucha más práctica que yo en aquel tipo de conversaciones, y me frustraba cuando Scorpius lograba desacreditarme.

El heredero de los Malfoy me sonrió con sorna mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Nott, a su lado, rodó los ojos, seguramente exasperado por tal conversación de besugos.

**ooo**

**ooo**

Era una tarde de mediados de Noviembre, cerca de la hora de cenar. Habíamos terminado las clases de aquel día y yo me encontraba camino de la biblioteca. Sabía que los miércoles los de Ravenclaw terminaban antes que nosotros, y supuse que vería a Rose allí, como de costumbre.

Era curioso, muchos pensaréis que mi prima era una especie de rata de biblioteca que no se relacionaba con nadie, pero no es así. A lo largo de los años, pude ver a un sin fin de gente sentada con ella entre las pilas y pilas de libros que la rodeaban. Normalmente eran Ravenclaws que compartían su preocupación insana con los estudios, pero a lo largo de los años vería desfilar por la que, finalmente, sería su mesa habitual a una cantidad innumerable de alumnos de distintas casas en busca de ayuda estudiantil. Y, os lo puedo asegurar, mi prima se convirtió en una verdadera fuente de información sobre la vida diaria de Hogwarts, algo que en ciertos momentos me sería de gran utilidad.

Pero aquella tarde de noviembre de 2017 no me encontré a Rose en su mesa, sino en la puerta de la biblioteca. Parecía muy nerviosa, demasiado, y se mordía las uñas violentamente, con la mirada perdida en las húmedas paredes del castillo. Cuando me vio se abalanzó sobre mí con desesperación.

—¡Albus! —Exclamó, y por su tono deducí que estaba al borde de la historia—. ¡Albus, estoy perdida, estoy perdida! ¡Albus! ¡Slughorm me suspenderá!

—¿Qué? —Intenté comprender lo que me estaba diciendo, pero hablaba tan aceleradamente que apenas alcancé a entender bien sus palabras.

—¡Slughorm! ¡Me va a suspender! ¡Suspenderé pociones! —Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y neuras mentales serias.

Enarqué una ceja.

—No te va a suspender.

Que Rose suspendiera era, sin duda, una de las señales del fin del mundo. Era algo imposible, algo que no cabía en la mente humana. Iba en contra de todas las leyes físicas de la naturaleza. Rose estaba destinada a sacar Extraordinarios en todo, suspender no podía entrar dentro de su vocabulario. Además, Slughorm la adoraba. Era la mejor alumna de Ravenclaw en pociones, y eso no lo podía dudar nadie.

Papá decía que no entendía como Slughorm todavía tenía cuerpo para estar al mando de las clases. Era, tal vez, el profesor mas viejo que teníamos, y además era mi jefe de casa. A mi me caía muy bien porque me parecía un buen tipo. Además, tengo que admitir, me adoraba. Yo era el hijo de Harry Potter, además era Slytherin, y para colmo era uno de los mejores alumnos del curso en su asignatura. En conclusión: era un candidato ideal para su lista de orgullos propios. Sí, siempre se me han dado bien las pociones, de hecho, modestia a parte, soy un crack en pociones. Papá —y Slughorm también— dice que es por mi abuela, y que soy el único que ha heredado su talento de toda la familia. Para compensar, cabe añadir, mis notas en transformaciones siempre han sido bastante mediocres, a diferencia de James que se destacó por ellas -haciendo honor a sus dos nombres- llegando a ser bastante experto.

Pensar que Slughorm podía suspender a una de las Ravenclaws más brillantes, sobrina de Harry Potter e hija de dos grandes héroes de guerra, era tan absurdo como imaginarse a James Sirius Potter vistiendo el uniforme de Quidditch de Slytherin. Pero creo que Rose no había llegado a esa conclusión en medio de todo aquel caos mental.

—No puede suspenderte —insistí—, te adora.

—¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¡No lo entiendes! —Intentó calmarse para poder explicarse mejor. Respiró profundamente, como siempre hacía antes de sus exámenes, e intentó ser un poco más coherente. Se apartó un mechón de su alborotado cabello a un lado y me miró, muy seria—. Teníamos que conseguir unos materiales para pociones, para la clase de mañana. Slughorm habló personalmente con Hagrid para que llevase a los de mi casa al Bosque Prohibido a cogerlos. Pero claro ¡yo no lo he recordado! ¡Tenía que hacer un trabajo de Transformaciones, otro de Historia de la Magia, estudiar para Encantamientos! ¡Adelantar Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras! —Paró un instante para coger aire—. ¡Lo tenía todo programado en mi horario! —Sacó una hoja de pergamino en la que aparecía absolutamente toda su vida programada y me la señaló— ¡Pero no estaba lo de hoy! ¡Se me olvidó apuntarlo y ahora no tengo los ingredientes para la poción! ¡Y no puedo ir al Bosque Prohibido! ¡Podrían expulsarme por eso! ¿Entiendes? ¡Expulsarme!

Carraspeé ligeramente. Nunca me acabaré de acostumbrar a los ataques de histeria de Rose, esos en los que insinúa que el fracaso estudiantil o laboral es mucho peor que la mismísima muerte. La miré bastante tranquilo y simplemente le sugerí:

—¿Por qué no le pides a Hagrid que te acompañe? —Era la solución más obvia, fácil y sencilla del universo—. No creo que le suponga la vida.

Rose se me quedó mirando durante más de dos minutos, con los ojos como platos, sin decir nada. Creo que en su estado de enagenación mental post traumática no había llegado a deducir soluciones claras, simplemente se había hecho un manojo de nervios. Así que cuando yo le dije aquello, creo que pensó que había sido una idiota por no pensarlo ella antes. O al menos eso me pareció ver en su expresión.

Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, me dio uno de esos abrazos asfixiantes heredados de la abuela Molly y me sonrió.

—¡Claro! ¡Hagrid! —Exclamó—. ¡Eres un genio, Albus!

—No —le dije, y sonreí como sonreían los chicos de quinto en la Sala Común—: Soy Slytherin.

Rose dejó su euforia y gratitud a un lado y me miró arqueando una ceja, dándome así a entender que mi comentario había sonado igual que James cuando Gryffindor ganaba algún partido de Quidditch.

Todavía faltaba una hora para ir a cenar. Rose y yo quedamos en vernos en la Cabaña de Hagrid en un cuarto de hora. Ella no quería que pasase el toque de queda, así que debíamos darnos prisa.

**ooo**

**ooo**

—Lo siento —le dije, haciendo una mueca.

Rose me miró, furibunda.

—¡Has tardado media hora! —Exclamó, hecha una furia— ¡No me dará tiempo a cogerlo todo en veinte minutos! ¿Sabes que pasa si no voy a la cena? ¡Que le restarán puntos a mi casa y...!

—En tu familia tenéis un problema grave de control nervioso, Potter.

Ah, claro, no lo había mencionado. Fui a Slytherin a coger mi varita, y por mucho que intenté deshacerme de él, Malfoy no paró hasta sacarme a dónde iba y qué pretendía hacer. De hecho, concretamente, me dejó petrificado, me ató a una silla y amenazó con hechizarme si no le decía mis intenciones. Yo me vi obligado a responderle, y Nott decidió acompañarnos para que Malfoy no acabase provocando alguna desgracia.

Evidentemente, el interrogatorio de Scorpius era la causa de mi retraso, y la presencia sorpresa de mis dos compañeros no le hizo demasiada gracia a mi prima. Rose fulminó a Scorpius con la mirada y luego repitió el gesto conmigo.

—¡Dile a tu amigo que no se haga el gracioso en un momento tan crítico como éste!

—Weasley, cálmate —terció Nott. Había olvidado que Rose y él se habían conocido en el tren. Rose lo miró, sin dejar la hostilidad a un lado—. Somos cuatro, podemos coger los ingredientes más rápidamente. Además, Slughorm también nos ha mandado el mismo trabajo a nosotros, para dentro de tres días, y yo me he traído la lista por si acaso.

Nott tenía el don de hablar cuando hacía falta. Solo hablaba a largo y tendido cuando lo consideraba importante o cuando tenía que cortarle las alas a Malfoy, pero cuando hablaba lo bordaba. Rose se calmó al escucharlo, entendiendo que tenía razón, y que ocho manos eran mejor que dos. Asintió con la cabeza y se volteó hacia la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid. Mi prima golpeó un par de veces, pero nadie respondió.

—Para ser Ravenclaw eres un poco corta —comentó Scorpius, bostezando—. Por si no te has percatado, no sale humo de la chimenea y no hay luz. Y hasta un Hufflepuff podría ver que esos signos denotan que no hay nadie en casa.

Rose palideció. Tuve la sensación de que le iba a dar un infarto ahí mismo, pero por suerte me equivoqué. En su lugar, mantuvo el rictus e intentó no ponerse a hiperventilar. Con los años llegaría a controlar esos ataques de histeria; de hecho, llegaría a tomarse las cosas con mucha más calma. Aunque para ello tendría que pasar por algunas pruebas que ya conoceréis en su momento. Pero a sus once años, y con la promesa de ser la mejor todavía inscrita en su memoria, Rose no quería ser expulsada, suspendida o, peor, ser una traidora y no poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su padre de ser la mejor. Así que su estado emocional no era el más estable.

—¿Y ahora que... que hago? —Dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Es que no puedes ir tú a por los ingredientes? —Inquirió Malfoy con frialdad—. Tampoco creo que te de algo.

Rose se volteó y lo miró, bastante molesta.

—¿Y quién nos va a guiar en la expedición, tú? —Le desafió—. Además, no podemos entrar ahí solos. Y os recuerdo que somos tres Slytherins y una Ravenclaw, lo de saltarse las normas y salir ilesos de la situación es cosa de Gryffindors.

Nott se cruzó de brazos, pensativo, mientras Malfoy soltaba un gruñido. No le gustaba aceptar que otros tenían razón y él no, pero era evidente que Rose estaba en lo cierto, y que no eramos los más indicados para andar planeando escapadas secretas al Bosque Prohibido. Y menos en primer año.

Yo, por mi parte, me quedé meditando. Mi padre había llegado al colegio en un coche volador con mi tío en su segundo año, con la edad de mi hermano; se había enfrentado a Voldemort con mi edad y había montado en hipogrifo con tan solo dos años más que yo. Si él había podido hacer todas aquellos cosas ¿por qué no íbamos a poder nosotros, simplemente, coger unos cuantos ingredientes del Bosque Prohibido? No debía de ser una tarea tan compleja. Y si a mi padre no le habían expulsado por agredir al Sauce Boxeador con un Ford volador, a nosotros no podían echarnos por hacer, simplemente, los deberes.

Alcé la vista y miré a mi prima. Puede que mi hermano James, en uno de sus momentos de lucidez, no estubiese tan equivocado con eso de que tanto ella como yo teníamos una parte Gryffindor. Al fin de cuentas todos en la familia eran de esa casa, y alguna vena perdida de leones debíamos tener. ¿Y si hacíamos caso a James por una vez? ¿Y si sacábamos lo poco de Gryffindors que teníamos, dejábamos de pensar por una vez, y hacíamos aquel trabajo a espaldas del colegio? Era la combinación perfecta: la astucia de tres Slytherin con la inteligencia de una Ravenclaw. Si unos Gryffindors impulsivos y nada racionales podían hacerlo, nosotros debíamos tener un éxito arollador.

Miré a mis compañeros.

—Nott, déjame la lista —le pedí—. Si no va mi prima, iré yo.

—Potter, ¿qué narices te han metido en la comida? —inquirió Malfoy, con una ceja arqueada.

—Lo único que digo es que no somos unos inútiles. No tiene que ser tan complicado —contesté, y miré a Rose. Ella parecía algo dubitativa—. Podemos ir los dos, y si pasa algo me echaré las culpas.

Escuché un suspiro detrás de mí.

—Si vais vosotros, iré yo también —comentó Nott. Cuando le miré, su rostro seguía tan calmado como de costumbre.

Malfoy nos miró a los tres con un gesto de incredulidad. No es que fuese un cobarde, pero prefería mil veces la comodidad de una buena cena en Hogwarts a una aventura en el bosque prohibido. Sin embargo, cuando Rose me miró y asintió con la cabeza, sin estar todavía demasiado convencida, Malfoy debió pensar que no podía ser el único en negarse. Al fin de cuentas era un Malfoy, con todo el orgullo que cargaba aquel apellido.

—Bueno, vale —resopló con fastidio—, pero sólo para que no os perdáis. A saber lo que os puede pasar ahí dentro.

Yo sonreí, satisfecho, y juntos nos lanzamos a la que sería nuestra primera pequeña aventura. Nuestra primera, pequeña, patética y humillante aventura.

**oooo**

**oooo**

Cuatro horas después de aquello, Hagrid me encontró a punto de ser atacado por un par de trasgos. Cuando logró disuadirlos y sacarme del lío, tuvimos que acudir en rescate de Malfoy, que gracias a su gran e inocente humor había logrado que una manada de centauros lo amenazasen de muerte en medio del bosque. Hagrid estuvo apunto de dejarlo ahí un rato más para darle un escarmiento, pero yo lo disuadí de aquella idea, aunque en cierto modo le habría venido bien el susto. Afortunadamente, Nott había permanecido sentado en un árbol, sin hacer el menor escándalo, y lo encontramos practicando hechizos con la varita.

Solo diré que, si nos separamos, fue por diferencias de opinión. Nunca metas a tres Slytherin y una Ravenclaw en un bosque a las tantas de la noche sin decidir quien va a liderar la expedición, porque es evidente que no dará buen resultado. Y si encima uno de los Slytherin es un Malfoy con aires de grandeza y la Ravenclaw es un Weasley más cabezota que su padre, los resultados pueden ser equivalentes a esas cosas llamadas bombas nucleares que utilizan los muggles para matarse.

En lo que respecta a Rose, no supimos de ella hasta llegar al colegio, concretamente al despacho de McGonagall, al que fuimos a parar los cuatro. Hagrid la había encontrado la primera y le había indicado el lugar de salida. Mi prima se encontraba llorando, pidiendo disculpas, rogando porque no la expulsaran. En realidad le dijo a McGonagall que prefería un crucio, o la misma muerte, antes que la expulsión.

—Tu prima tiene serios problemas mentales, tío.

Y aunque me hubiese gustado defenderla, tuve que darle la razón a Malfoy. No se si su actitud la conmovió, o simplemente McGonagall, por aquella época, ya estaba demasiado cansada para soportar a una Ravenclaw de primero pidiéndole casi de rodillas que no le perjudicase en los estudios, o que simplemente decidió que por ser la primera vez y por un tema de deberes no debía tomar grandes represalias, pero el tema es que nos dejó ir sin más castigo que una buena charla y una condena de una semana, sin avisos a los padres o represalias públicas que pudiesen perjudicar a nuestro expediente.

Aquella no sería la primera vez que iríamos al despacho de McGonagall, pero sí era la primera vez que un Malfoy, un Nott, un Potter y una Weasley habían sido partícipes, sin ser Gryffindor, de una infracción de normativas escolares conjunta, y con conjunta quiero decir que por decisión de los cuatro. Y, de hecho, el tema se extendió como la pólvora por todo el Gran Comedor, y durante una semana sólo se habló de lo mismo. James tuvo una reacción adversa: por una lado se sentía orgulloso de ver a su hermano y a su prima sacar sus "_espíritus Gryffindor escondido_s" y, por otro, se resistía a aceptar que las cosas estaban cambiando, y que ella y yo podíamos meternos en un lío con otros dos Slytherin, Slytherins de pura sangre.

Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez McGonagall no nos dejó ir por las razones anteriores. Puede que, en el fondo, y a pesar de la personalidad incorruptible que siempre ha mostrado, se conmoviese al ver que, al fin, después de una larga vida, viviría para ver a una generación que estaba dispuesta a olvidar el pasado de sus padres y vivir un presente propio. Una generación capaz de unir a los hijos de dos familias de lo más tradicionalistas con los hijos de dos familias de traidores a la sangre. Una generación que intentaba, simplemente, levantar una nueva sociedad a través de las cenizas del odio de la anterior.

Sea como fuere, Rose consiguió sus anhelados ingredientes y obtuvo la máxima nota de la clase en la poción correspondiente. Y, a partir de aquella noche, la balanza dentro de mi grupo habitual de amistades se equilibró cuando dejé de ser el único mestizo tras la integración oficial al grupo de Rose, que ya no se separaría de nosotros, a pesar de ser Ravenclaw y obligarnos, en más de una ocasión, a permanecer en la bilbioteca junto a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>- Como podéis ver hago saltos temporales importantes. Ésto cada vez será más evidente, porque quiero abarcar los 7 años y no quiero que me ocupe 10000 capítulos xD<strong>

**- Al igual que con McGonagall, tampoco me he sentido con la moral ni el derecho de meter a un nuevo en pociones. Así que bueno, Slughorm es infinito, pero es lo que tiene xD**

**-Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario etc que tengáis es bien recibido via RW ^^**

**Gracias a todos. (:**


	5. Navidad

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes no me pertenecen. El mundo no me pertenece. La obra de Rowling no me pertenece. Si yo fuese Rowling estaría en otro sitio pasándomelo de puta madre. Todo lo que reconozcais no me pertenece, si hay algo desconocido es mío xD

**_Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por absolutamente todos los Reviews del capítulo anterior. Me habéis hecho muy, muy feliz y me alegra mucho saber que os está gustando la historia. En serio, muchísimas gracias por todo. (: Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste ^^ Los Reviews los he contestado mediante la opción de Fpress, así que supuestamente la respuesta tiene que aparecer en el correo :/ ¡Gacias nuevamente y un beso! ^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>5 -Navidad.<strong>

Las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y eso pudimos apreciarlo con el cambio de decoración dentro del castillo. Los adornos navideños acaparaban la mayor parte de la Sala Común y también del resto del colegio, sobretodo dentro del Gran comedor, que había adquirido un matiz bastante festivo. Apenas quedaba menos de una semana para que nos diesen las vacaciones, y lo primero que escuchamos aquella mañana fue el sonido atronador de la voz de mi madre acallando las voces del Gran Comedor, en uno de sus múltiples vociferadores dirigidos a mi hermano James.

—¡Y QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ, JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, QUE UTILIZAS A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMERO PARA UNA DE TUS JUGARRETAS!

El papel ardió tras aquella última palabra, y el murmullo generalizado, que había cesado momentaneamente gracias a una iracunda señora Potter lanzando amenazas a su hijo mayor, volvió a su normalidad habitual. Se habían escuchado los gritos en casi toda la sala, y después de la última broma de mi hermano (en la que tres alumnos de Gryffindor de mi misma edad habían terminado pegados a las paredes del pasillo del tercer piso) parecía que la mayor parte de los alumnos estaban más interesados en los chillidos de mamá que en su propio desayuno. No obstante, cuando el espectáculo terminó, todos volvieron a sus quehaceres matutinos habituales.

James, por su parte, no pareció inmutarse ante las amenazas de mi madre. Desde que tenía uso de razón, mi hermano había transgredido las reglas y atentado contra la seguridad ajena por mera diversión o para probar sus ideas maliciosas, así que el mayor de los tres hermanos Potter había generado una especie de actitud pasiva ante los castigos maternos. Con el paso de los años aquella actitud pasotista se agudizaría, y mi madre terminaría dando por sentado que su hijo primogénito había heredado la capacidad bromista de sus tíos gemelos y la desfachatez de su abuelo paterno.

—¿Cuantos vociferadores lleva ya? —Escuché preguntar a Malfoy, justo delante de mí. Estaba cogiendo una de las tostadas del centro de la mesa y llevándosela hacia su plato.

Me volteé y me encogí de hombros. Aquella semana James debía haber recibido más de cinco vociferadores, y todavía estábamos a martes.

—No llevo la cuenta —y cogí mi vaso de leche, llevándomelo a los labios para darle un trago.

—Tu madre debe gastarse más de la mitad de su sueldo en papel dirigido a tu hermano —comentó Scorpius con cierto aire burlón.

Yo me limité a sonreír, dándole la razón. Yo creo que, realmente, mi madre debía gastar más de la mitad de su paciencia en aguantar con compostura las quejas de McGonagall. Aunque teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de mi familia, tampoco podía esperar otra cosa.

En la mesa de Slytherin —y supongo que en las demás mesas también— solo se hablaba de los planes navideños. Poca gente de primero se quedaría en el colegio aquel año para pasar las fiestas, aunque entre los pocos residentes navideños se encontraba Nott, el cual había decidido voluntariamente hospedarse en el colegio durante las navidades.

—Mis padres se van de viaje fuera del país —nos explicó con su calma habitual—, y con todos los deberes que tenemos prefiero quedarme aquí. Si me voy de viaje con ellos no haré nada y no es plan de volver de vacaciones con todos los pergaminos en blanco.

Tanto Malfoy como yo pensábamos en cualquier cosa menos en hacer deberes por navidad. Lo que había dicho Nott era cierto; teníamos un montón de deberes, y no habían tenido misericordia de nosotros por ser unos pobres e incocentes estudiantes de primero, es más, parecía que todos nos incrementasen el trabajo por ello. Sin embargo, pensar en los deberes de vacaciones antes de las vacaciones era como una especie de sacrilegio. Aunque claro, Nott era Nott, y aunque su responsabilidad estudiantil no llegaba a los límites exacerbados de Rose, su grado de preocupación por los estudios también podía considerarse alto.

Yo y Malfoy nos miramos con cierta complicidad ante su comentario, y el rubio rodó los ojos con burla.

—No sabes disfrutar de la vida, Nott —le dijo, negando con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

—Y tu no sabes planearla como es debido —le contestó el moreno, sin apenas mirarlo—. Pero te advierto de algo: no pienso dejarte ni uno de mis pergaminos cuando volvamos de vacaciones.

Malfoy le echó una mirada gélida, aunque acusadora. Yo estaba mucho más tranquilo en ese aspecto; las navidades las pasábamos siempre en casa de mis abuelos, con todos los primos y tíos reunidos. Toda la familia Weasley alrededor de la gran mesa, cantando villancicos, contando anécdotas pasadas y visionando momentos tan absurdos como cómicos protagonizados por los piques y discusiones típicas de mis distintos tíos y tías, que siempre acababan a la greña (en particular mis tíos Ron y George, dado que éste último conservaba —según mi madre— su viejo humor de adolescente). Vamos, las típicas navidades dentro de una familia numerosa.

Aunque mi familia más que numerosa, era como un regimiento.

De todas formas, las navidades las pasaría con Rose, y pasar las navidades con Rose suponía tener deberes asegurados. Claro, que ella ya me había advertido sobre ello. _"Si crees que te dejaré copiar mi trabajo de Historia de la Magia, lo llevas claro"_ me había dicho, con una mirada de desconfianza total. Tendría que idear algún tipo de táctica para que me dejase sus trabajos, o para que al menos me los corrigiese, algo relacionado con darle pena o intentar hacerle chantaje emocional. Si nada de eso funcionaba, siempre podía amenazar con terminar igual que James si fracasaba de forma estudiantil, y con ese argumento seguro que colaba. Rose era dura, pero siempre terminaba ablandándose.

—¿Tú que harás en Navidad, Potter? —Me preguntó Scorpius, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me encogí de hombros con naturalidad antes de contestarle.

—Iré a casa de mis abuelos, como siempre —alcé la vista y lo miré— ¿Y tú?

—Lo de siempre —contestó con aburrimiento—: cenaré en casa de mis padres, soportaré al abuelo chocheando sobre los viejos tiempos y aguantaré las peleas entre mi padre y mi tía Daphne.

—¿Tu padre y tu tía se llevan mal? —Le pregunté algo extrañado. Malfoy no solía hablar mucho de su familia, se reservaba bastantes cosas. No lo culpaba, pues no estaba en situación de alardear en ningún aspecto sobre su pasado familiar, pero a pesar de ello no hacía mención a los miembros de ésta si podía evitarlo.

—No, pero papá dice que me consiente demasiado —contestó con calma—. Mi tía tiene mucho dinero y carece de hijos o más sobrinos, así que la mayor parte de los caprichos se dirigen a mí.

Nott le echó una mirada irónica y enarcó una ceja.

—Tu padre tampoco es, precisamente, el mayor ejemplo de severidad paterna. Te recuerdo que la Nimbuls Omega 3000 te la compró él, y sólo para que te calmases en una de tus míticas rabietas de hijo único consentido.

Malfoy fulminó a su compañero con la mirada y presionó tanto la cuchara con la que se comía los cereales del desayuno que tuve la sensación de que pensaba en clavársela a Nott. No era que se llevasen mal, era que tenían tanta confianza que al final terminaban asqueados. El rubio se fue tranquilizando de apoco, y terminó por volver la vista hacia mí.

Antes de que Malfoy soltase algún comentario irónico sobre las palabras de Nott, apareció Rose, cargada con un montón de libros, como era habitual, y con prisas desesperadas, como también era corriente en ella. Estaba justo a mi lado, pero en pié, y nos miró a los tres antes de hablar.

—Nott ¿has hecho el trabajo de Slughorm? —Preguntó, parecía acelerada—. El de los efectos de las Mandrágoras en las pociones curativas, quiero decir.

—Hola Rose —le dije yo, con ironía—, me alegro de verte ¿cómo has dormido? ¿Bien? Yo estoy desayunando. Sí, sí, me gusta mi desayuno y todo me va bien. Muchas gracias por ser tan amable al preocuparte por tu primo.

Rose me dirigió una mirada y rodó los ojos, creo que hizo un sobre esfuerzo por no hacer una mueca ante mi comentario. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Nott, esperando respuesta, pero Malfoy no lo dejó contestar.

—Sí, yo también estoy bien, Weasley, gracias por preguntar —prosiguió el rubio, mientras se llevaba a la boca un vaso de zumo de calabaza—. Ésta mañana me ha picado una lechuza cuando pensaba enviar una carta, pero ya me he recuperado.

—¿Queréis dejarlo estar? —Inquirió ella, con molestia—. No tengo tiempo para perderlo en vosotros dos y vuestros respectivos egos, necesito que Nott me conteste. ¿Nott?

—Discúlpalos, el zumo de calabaza les afecta al cerebro —contestó el aludido con calma—. Sí, lo terminé ayer ¿por?

—Porque quiero corroborar algunas cosas contigo, creo que tengo mal el punto tres y no me fío de McGrawn, que es la única de mi casa que lo ha terminado del todo.

—¿Quién es McGrawn? —Pregunté yo, pro meterme en la conversación de aquella prima mía que me ignoraba deliberadamente por sus ambiciones escolares.

—Es una tía de Ravenclaw, me pusieron con ella en Pociones la semana pasada —contestó Malfoy por ella—. Es mas fea la pobre...

—¡Malfoy! —Exclamó Rose, que a sus once años ya comenzaba a tener brotes de feminismo y se ofendía cuando algún chico hacía algún tipo de comentario despectivo hacia el físico femenino— ¿Te gustaría que yo dijese que eres peor que un Troll?

—¿Ahora te dignas a mirarme? Vaya, me halagas -respondió él con sarcasmo—. Weasley, simplemente he sido honesto, mi madre me enseñó a no decir mentiras. No querrás que sea un hipócrita ¿verdad? —Inquirió, con sorna—. Y puedes compararme con un Troll todo lo que quieras, tengo espejos en mi cuarto y se hallar las diferencias ¿sabes?

Rose rodó los ojos y no se molestó en contestar a aquel comentario. Malfoy, por su parte, sonrió con satisfacción. Él nunca sabría que la razón por la cual Rose no se fiaba de la tal McGrawn era porque la susodicha le había hechizado uno de sus libros dos días antes, dado que había visto a mi prima en varias ocasiones con Scorpius, del cual se había quedado prendada desde que coincidieron en Pociones. Y Rose, que siempre había sido demasiado buena para la selva salvaje que constituye el mundo real, se compadeció de ella y lo pasó por alto. Al fin de cuentas, cualquier chica que se sintiese atraída por Malfoy debía ser digna de su compasión, porque Scorpius era toda una cruz, y de las más pesadas de cargar.

**ooo**  
><strong>ooo<strong>

La víspera de nuestra vuelta a casa había llegado, y Rose y yo estábamos repasando el itinerario para el día siguiente. En realidad, Rose me estaba dando severas instrucciones de lo que yo debía hacer si no quería terminar colgado en lo alto de la Torre de Ravenclaw cuando volviésemos al colegio.

—¿Y qué más? —Me insistió, llevábamos cerca de hora y media dentro de la biblioteca con el mismo tema.

Yo miré la ventana con cara de aburrimiento antes de contestar.

—No mencionaré que soy amigo de Malfoy en la cena de Navidad —repetí por centésima vez.

Tenía planeado contarles a mis padres que Malfoy y yo éramos amigos. Sabía que a mis padres no les haría gracia, y que seguramente indagarían con interrogatorios exhaustivos a mi hermano James sobre la conducta del hijo de los Malfoy. Pero también sabía que me dejarían libertad y no se opondrían a aquel tema. Les sorprendería y no les sentaría del todo bien, pero mis padres no eran en absoluto doctrinarios y tendían a ser bastante comprensivos, así que confiaba con que -al igual que en el tema de tener un hijo Slytherin- se harían a la idea. No obstante, aquello no debía de ir más allá de mis padres. Sabía de sobra que comentar algo así en plena cena navideña solo suscitaría una batalla campal, seguramente iniciada por la rotunda oposición de mi tío Ron, el cual seguía mandándole cartas a Rose con la esperanza vana —pues su hijo omitía ese tipo de asuntos— de que mi prima le confirmase que Scorpius era un zoquete y ella lo superaba con diferencia en el colegio.

Rose no era de ocultar cosas a sus padres, de hecho, ya le había comentado a su madre en una carta cuales eran sus compañías. Por descontado, la tía Hermione también se mostró inquieta ante aquella noticia, pero confiaba en el juicio de su hija y era lo suficientemente benévola como para no juzgar a alguien por los actos de sus padres. Supongo que la nota a pié de página asegurándole que Scorpius no se paseaba por el colegio llamando a la gente impura o sangresucia también influyó en la aceptación de mi tía. El problema era que, pensaban madre e hijo, tío Ron todavía no estaba preparado para saber que en Hogwarts las cosas estaban cambiando, y su hija era una de las pioneras de aquel cambio.

—Si lo dices, papá sabrá que también me junto con él —me insistió por doceava vez consecutiva-, le he dicho que voy contigo y tus amigos.

—Que si... —asentí con pesadez. Luego alcé la vista y fruncí el ceño—. Un momento ¿Y James?

Claro, yo podía ocultarlo, pero James también lo sabía y no era un alma tan caritativa como la mía. De hecho James odiaba a la mayor parte de los Slytherin por puro prejuicio familiar, y si no se pasaba demasiado con ellos era porque, sabía, yo me cabrearía demasiado y terminaríamos teniendo una pelea seria. Pero no tenía porque guardarse ese asunto para sí mismo. Sin embargo, Rose parecía muy tranquila respecto a él.

—Si no cierra la boca le diré a la abuela que él se cargó su jarrón francés, ese de los hipogrifos que le trajeron tío Bill y tía Fleur de París.

Asentí, entendiéndolo todo. James podía haber adquirido una capacidad evasora hacia las broncas de mi madre, pero seguía temiendo las de mi abuela. La abuela Weasley era una santa, pero su genio superaba al de mi madre y al de mi tía Hermion juntas, y eso ya era decir. Exponerse a una reprimenda de la abuela Weasley en navidad era algo que no deseaba nadie, ni siquiera James, que estaba habituado a las mismas.

—Rose

—¿Sí? —Preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

—Creo que te está comenzando a afectar eso de juntarte con tres Slytherin —le respondí, alzando las cejas—, te estás volviendo una chantajista.

—Si al final me vuelvo un ser oscuro y dado a la extorsión, mis actos recaerán sobre tu conciencia.

Rose me miró con tal convencimiento que no pude evitar reír. Ella se limitó a mostrar una leve sonrisa, y al poco tiempo volvió a repasar todo lo que debía y no debía decir delante de su padre o el resto de la familia. Puede que la histeria estudiantil se le pasase con el tiempo, pero el perfeccionismo innato en ella sería algo que perduraría en su carácter para el resto de sus días.

**ooo**

**ooo**

—¿Que haces?

Malfoy entró en nuestra habitación justo cuando yo terminaba mi maleta. Al día siguiente nos marcharíamos en el tren que salía a primera hora, y debía tenerlo todo listo. No me llevaría todo el equipaje que había hecho al marcharme al colegio, pero sí lo justo para estar fuera del mismo el tiempo que duraban las vacaciones. Sin voltearme para contestarle, y bajando la tapa de mi baúl, procedí a darle mi contestación:

—¿Tengo que hacerte un dibujo? —Pregunté, irónico.

Escuché los pasos de Scorpius avanzar desde la puerta, y también el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo sobre algo blando, probablemente su colchón.

—Aprendes rápido, Potter —fue su única respuesta ante mi actitud.

—Bueno, en ésta casa si no aprendes no sobrevives —objeté.

Era sencillo formar parte de la casa Slytherin, lo único que se debía tener era un control total de los comentarios ácidos. Habían dos grupos de personas en aquella casa: las que hablaban y las que reían las gracias. Si no querías ser considerado una especie de marioneta con el cerebro de un bezoar que solo valía para ser el perro faldero de otro, debías aprender a reír solo en el momento oportuno y a decir exactamente lo que otros no querían oír. Podía parecer una conducta cínica, pero yo prefiero tenerlo como una práctica para agudizar el ingenio.

Decidí no coger ninguno de mis jerseys. Sabía de sobra que mi abuela se encargaría de confeccionarme uno como recalo de navidad, era parte de la tradición, así que vi una tontería meter en el baúl alguno de los que ya tenía. Además, hasta entonces todos eran rojos, y esperaba que mi abuela hubiese adivinado mi interés por albergar alguna prenda de roja de color verde. Al fin de cuentas, aquellos eran los colores de la navidad: rojo y verde. Irónico ¿no? Me resultaba gracioso, como curiosidad personal, que aquellos dos colores tan conflictivos entre sí tradicionalmente dentro del colegio, fuesen tan conciliadores cuando se trataba de la época del año que vivíamos en aquellos momentos. Era como una ironía de la vida, de las que pasan desapercibidas para cualquiera excepto para aquellos que nos calentamos demasiado la cabeza.

El equipaje ya estaba completo, y cerré la tapa del baúl con fuerza, echándole un conjuro para impedir que nadie la abriera. Cuando me volteé, Scorpius yacía sobre su cama, tumbado boca arriba, mirando al techo distraidamente.

—¿Les has dicho a tus padres en alguna de sus cartas que tu y yo somos amigos? -—Me preguntó de repente.

Me sorprendió que me hiciese aquella pregunta, y me tomó desprevenido. Suponía que Scorpius, en cierto modo, estaba dentro de mi misma situación. Nuestra situación y la de nuestras familias eran muy distintas. Por aquella época sabía poco del asunto, y Scorpius tardaría mucho en contarme nada relacionado con ello, pero los Malfoy no habían salido muy beneficiados de sus actos en guerra, por mucho que les hubiesen absuelto casi veinte años antes. Mi familia, por el contrario, era, en opinión personal, demasiado reconocida dentro de la sociedad mágica. Pero en lo que respectaba a relacionarnos entre nosotros, teníamos el punto en común de las rivalidades pasadas de nuestros padres, que ninguna situación política, económica o social podían cambiar.

—No, prefería comentárselo en persona —le dije, sentándome en el borde de mi cama—. Tampoco creo que se lo tomen a mal, al fin de cuentas estoy en Slytherin y ambos somos del mismo curso, es un poco lógico que nos relacionemos entre nosotros. ¿No?

Scorpius mantuvo su vista clavada en el techo durante unos segundos antes de contestar. Por un momento pensé que se había abstraído por completo.

—Yo se lo dije a mi madre —contestó, para después emitir un sonoro bostezo muy en desacorde con sus gestos habitualmente estirados—. Pero claro, mi madre ni conoció a tu familia, así que...

Quería hacerle una mención sobre mi tío Ron y sus peculiares formas de saldar las cuentas pendientes escolares a través de sus hijos, pero Malfoy se me adelantó y habló antes de que yo emitiese ningún sonido.

—En realidad me da igual lo que piense mi padre o deje de pensar —en ese instante se volteó hacia mí y sonrió de forma sarcástica, como siempre lo hacía y lo haría en los próximos años—. Yo no soy mi padre, y creo que a él tampoco le gustaría que fuese como él. Así que, personalmente, lo que hubiese entre él y tu familia me es indiferente. No lo se del todo bien, no me lo han terminado de explicar, yo he atado cabos por mi mismo, y solo se que es una historia que no me incumbe y que no me interesa en absoluto.

Y volviendo a girarse para mirar al techo, añadió:

—La guerra no es cosa nuestra, al igual que los problemas de nuestros padres. A mi el pasado no me interesa, lo único que me importa es el presente y punto.

Aquella actitud de vive rápido y muere joven sólo le duró un par de cursos más, Scorpius evolucionó mucho a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts, aunque su actitud de indiferencia ante el pasado es algo que no cambió nunca. Si su evolución futura fue para bien o para mal, es algo que ya se irá descubriendo a lo largo de éste relato, porque no vale la pena adelantarlo. Lo único que puedo decir es que, en aquellos momentos, tuve claro que por mucho que no me lo hubiese dicho, y por más que nunca me lo dijera, Scorpius me consideraba, indudablemente, su amigo. O, al menos, lo que él entendía como tal.

Fue gracias a esa conversación, y a muchas como esa, que, con el tiempo, me convencí que, en efecto, nosotros no éramos nuestros padres, y nunca lo íbamos a ser.

**ooo**

**ooo**

—¡Mamá, dile a James que pare de una puñetera vez!

Exclamé mientras entrábamos en casa. Mi querido hermanito llevaba todo el camino de regreso a casa dándome la tabarra con una de las nuevas bromas que habían confeccionado mis tíos Ron y George. En momentos como aquel me entraban ganas de dar clases particulares con algún alumno de séptimo para aprender maldiciones, porque aquel desgaste de nervios que me producía mi hermano mayor se merecía una buena venganza, y al más puro estilo de serpiente.

—Oh, vamos, Albusito ¿Con tanta serpiente junta te has acabado volviendo un blandengue, o qué? —Inquirió mi hermano, antes de soltar una carcajada y tirarse sobre el sofá del salón.

Según sabía, tras su boda, mis padres habían comprado una casa en Godric's Hollow, cerca de la que había sido, muchos años antes, la casa de mis abuelos. Puede que por una especie de ofrenda hacia ellos o porque mi padre, de esa forma, se sentía algo más cerca de los que fueron sus padres. El caso era que desde siempre habíamos vivido en una amplia y espaciosa casa en uno de los pueblos mágicos más importantes de Gran Bretaña, aunque ni todo el espacio que teníamos era suficiente para James, que solía empeñarse en acaparar todo sofá mullido que encontrase a su paso.

—¡James Sirius Potter, los pies fuera del sofá, ahora! —Le reprendió mi madre, mientras dejaba la jaula de la lechuza de James en uno de los muebles del salón—. Haz el favor de coger tus maletas y llevarlas a tu cuarto. ¿No esperarás que lo haga yo, verdad?

Mamá había ido a recogernos aquel día porque, al parecer, papá tenía demasiado trabajo en el Ministerio y no había podido acudir. Lily se encontraba en casa de mis abuelos, con Hugo y otros de mis primos pequeños. La Madriguera se había vuelto una especie de parvulario en el que todos los primos Weasley-Potter habíamos estado alguna vez. El abuelo se había retirado hacía años, y mi abuela siempre se dedicó a sus hijos, así que con sus nietos lo hizo igualmente y con mucho más gusto. Según mamá, mi padre ya debía de haber salido del trabajo y estaría recogiendo a mi hermana pequeña.

—Pues no estaría mal... —contestó mi hermano con guasa, pero la mirada fulminante de mi madre lo disuadió de seguir por ese camino—. Jo, mamá, eres peor que la abuela —refunfuñó mi hermano, levantándose del sofá y cogiendo su baúl.

Mi madre observó a mi hermano marcharse hacia el piso de arriba, sonriendo levemente. Por más disgustos que le diese y más que pudieran llegar a discutir, James seguía siendo su hijo, y lo sería siempre. Mamá y James tenían caracteres muy fuertes, y en el transcurso de los años llegarían a tener discusiones fuertes. Mamá por preocuparse demasiado demasiado, James por querer ser demasiado independiente y arriesgar en exceso su vida tontamente. Pero al final, como pasaba entonces, como pasaría en el futuro, ella siempre no miraría con una expresión entre benevolencia y rendición ante el cariño de madre que le profesaba.

Mi madre se volteó hacia mí y suspiró.

—¿Que tal estás, hijo? —me preguntó, y yo supe captar el doble sentido de aquella pregunta.

Antes de que pudiese responder, la puerta de casa se abrió, y los chillidos de mi hermana se hicieron oír en toda la casa.

—¡Albuuuuuus! —Exclamó como loca, y corrió hacia mí para noquearme con uno de sus efusivos abrazos.

Por aquella época mi hermana sólo tenía nueve años, y demasiados deseos de ser mayor. Con los años, tal vez, se volvería la más madura de los tres hermanos Potter, pero también la más reservada. Eso sí, puedo dar fe ahora mismo, que mi hermana siempre ha gozado de un don que pocas personas tienen, un don que le serviría mucho en el futuro: el de saber cambiar a las personas. Cuando estaba conmigo, lograba que mi faceta de neurótico preocupado desapareciese para convertirme en todo un hermano mayor dispuesto a cualquier cosa por su hermanita; con james era —y sería— capaz de hacer que se centrase y se convirtiese en alguien responsable cuando se trataba de ella. Y con el transcurso de los años lo lograría con muchas otras personas, pero para eso todavía queda demasiado.

En aquellos instantes sentí que iba a perder el equilibrio, pues me pilló por sorpresa totalmente.

—¿C-cómo estás, Lily? —Le pregunté, algo turbado.

—¡Muy bien, el tío Bill ha venido a vernos y nos ha traído un montón de caramelos de Hogsmeade! —E inmediatamente sacó una bolsa llena de chucherías de Honeyduckes, con una emoción própia de sus años—. ¡¿A que mola?

Sonreí y asentí, la verdad es que incluso a mí se me hacía apetecible la bolsa de mi hermana. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona la portadora de aquello, le habría advertido del peligro que corrían sus dulces posesiones en el caso de que James las viese, pero al ser Lily la cosa cambiaba. James siempre fue y sería más un padre que un hermano para Lily, pues la protegía como a una hija. Yo, por contra, siempre haría el papel de hermano más comprensivo. Supongo que de esa forma nos equilibraríamos.

—Eh, enana -la llamó mi padre, que acababa de cerrar la puerta tras él. Mi hermana lo observó, expectante— ¿Por qué no vas arriba y le enseñas a tu hermano James lo que te ha comprado el tío Bill?

Lily parecía sopesar aquella posibilidad, y creo que al caer en cuenta de que tampoco había visto a James en meses, decidió que era la mejor opción y se largó del salón sin apenas despedirse de ninguno de nosotros, echa todo un torbellino que corría hacia arriba.

Mi padre, que se había arrodillado para convencer a mi hermana, se levantó y me dio un abrazo, similar al que había recibido de mi madre al bajar del tren.

—Bienvenido a casa -me dijo, Se separó de mí y me observó durante un rato antes de volver a hablar—: Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿no crees?

Era preocupación. En los minutos siguientes los tres nos sentamos en los sillones del salón, y mis padres expresaron su preocupación. Sabían que, aunque las cosas estaban cambiando, todavía había gente con mucho resentimiento dentro de la casa en la que me habían puesto. Les preocupaba que pudiesen estarme haciendo la vida imposible y que yo me callase, les preocupaba que me hicieran el vacío o les preocupaba que me gastasen bromas demasiado pesadas. A mis padres no les preocupaba que yo fuese un slytherin, sino que no pudiese adaptarme bien.

—Si algo de eso te pasa —me dijo mi padre, serio pero cálido al mismo tiempo—, no tienes que tener miedo a decirlo en ningún momento. De verdad, hijo.

—Papá, estoy muy integrado, no te preocupes —le aseguré.

Creí que aquel era el momento de contarles que me juntaba con Malfoy y con Nott, que ellos, a pesar de todo, tenían una tradición en aquella casa y nadie les decía nada. Puede que de ese modo se quedasen más tranquilos. Sí, es probable que el hecho de oír la palabra "Malfoy" les inquietase, pero se quedarían tranquilos respecto al otro asunto.

—Harry, ya te lo había dicho —le comentó mi madre—. Por mucho que nos pueda molestar, si Albus se junta con Malfoy no creo que le hagan nada.

—¡¿Qué?

Exclamé, totalmente anonadado. ¿Cómo era posible que mi madre supiese que me juntaba con Malfoy? ¿Le habría comentado algo la tía Hermione? Rose le había dicho a su madre que fuese muy discreta, aunque entre amigas y cuñadas podía pasar cualquier cosa. No obstante, aunque tuviese una explicación lógica, yo todavía no terminaba de creer que mis padres supiesen con quien me juntaba en Hogwarts durante tanto tiempo y no me hubiesen comentado nada. ¿Ni una mención en sus cartas, ni una reprimenda, ni una advertencia? ¿Tan fácil resultaba todo?

—Tu hermano James nos lo contó a la semana de que entrases al colegio, cariño —me explicó mi madre—. Estaba preocupado por tí y nos envió una carta.

Esa era una forma muy afectuosa y maternal de decir que James, en uno de sus ataques de recelo hacia la casa de su hermano, había optado por ponerse melodramático y contarle a nuestros padres cuales eran mis pasos exactos, al puro estilo de espía muggle barato y seguramente exagerando los defectos de mis compañías, por descontado.

Mi padre juntó sus manos y exhaló un suspiro.

—No es que nos encante la idea —admitió, algo apesandumbrado, y clavó sus ojos en mí—. Pero no podemos juzgar a un chico por los actos de su padre. Además, sabemos por Hermione que Rose se junta con vosotros, y ella ha sido más explícita que tu hermano.

Eso quería decir que Rose le había echado sentido común a sus cartas y no había inventado y dramatizado deliberadamente los actos de un grupo de Slytherin de primero.

—Sólo queremos que tengas cuidado —continuó mi madre—, confiamos en ti, pero tu eres muy pequeño todavía y queremos que, si ves algo raro, lo que sea, nos avises.

—Tranquilos, si veo letreros escritos en sangre haciendo referencia a los nacidos de muggles, enviaré una carta al ministerio.

Mis padres me miraron algo anonadados, como dudando en si fruncir el ceño o rodar los ojos. Evidentemente, no acababan de entender el humor macabro que teníamos en Slytherin. Es lógico, pues ellos habían sido Gryffindor y allí no solían dar donde dolía, al menos no continuamente y como método habitual de humor.

—Era broma —dije, mirándolos muy serio.

Ellos, finalmente, optaron por rodar los ojos. Supongo que entendieron que, a pesar de todo, y a pesar de tener un hijo con un sentido malévolo muy poco desarrollado, no podrían impedir que en los próximos años se viese influenciado de carácter por los miembros de su casa. Y supongo que, mientras no me volviese un elitista snob petulante, podrían soportarlo.

Yo me levanté del sillón y me metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—¿Algo más?

—Sólo una cosa más —fue mi madre la que habló—: tu tío Ron todavía no sabe nada de...

—Ya, ya, lo sé —asentí—, pero no soy yo el que debe preocuparos. Yo de vosotros hablaría con vuestro primogénito.

Tanto mi padre como mi madre sonrieron. Tardarían mucho tiempo en dejar su preocupación y sus reticencias del pasado a un lado. Les costaría adaptarse del todo, pero al final lo lograrían. La cuestión es acostumbrarse, acostumbrarse a que tu hijo sea Slytherin, a que se haga amigo de un Malfoy, a que no siga el mismo camino que sus padres y, sobretodo: acostumbrarse a que las cosas sean diferentes. Acostumbrarse, sencillamente, a que los tiempos cambien.

Mi tío Ron se enteró de que Rose y yo nos juntábamos con Malfoy el día de año nuevo, cuando Scorpius nos mandó una carta a cada uno en la que simplemente ponía _"Me aburro mucho, me voy a clavar la varita en las venas"_ haciendo una de sus típicas escenas dramáticas de niño malcriado que no recibe la suficiente atención para su gusto. Tío Ron la interceptó y se puso tan rojo como su pelo en menos de dos minutos. No obstante, tanto mis padres como mi tía Hermione le hicieron entrar en razón, además Rose se hizo la melodramática fingiendo una rabieta y alegando que su padre ya no la iba a querer y la iba a desheredar. Y no había —ni hay— nada que ablande más a mi tío que su princesita, pues entonces era y siempre sería la niña de sus ojos. En definitiva, que sin ninguna predisposición, y totalmente obligado por las circunstancias, tío Ron tuvo que hacerse a la idea, al igual que todos, de que los tiempos cambian y su familia también.

Por mi parte, y después de aquel espectáculo protagonizada por mi prima, me convencí del todo: yo y mis amigos éramos, definitivamente, una pésima influencia para ella.

* * *

><p>Puedo decir con plena seguridad que solo habrá un capítulo más del primer curso de ellos. No quiero alargarlo más innecesariamente porque el primer curso, básicamente, es una introducción a los siguientes.<p>

He optado porque Harry, Ginny y Hermione se tomen mejor la noticia de las compañías de sus padres. Hermione siempre fue un personaje con mucho sentido común, y en cierto modo su hija heredaría eso de ella. Sabiendo que Rose -advertida como estaba ya- se había acabado juntando con determinadas compañías teniendo en cuenta su buen juicio, no creo que se preocupase más de lo que, por pasado y antecedentes, debiese hacerlo. Harry y Ginny más de lo mismo, no creo que les hiciese mucha gracia, pero también pienso que serían lo suficientemente maduros y adultos como padres para aceptar que su hijo ha terminado en un sitio X y, por suerte o desgracia, se tendrá que relacionar con gente Y. Ron es otro cantar, pero también creo que maduraría lo suficiente con los años, aunque fuese el que peor se lo tomase, para mí que su hija es más importante que sus prejuicios de cualquier tipo.

Bueno, lo dicho. Nuevamente muchas gracias por el apoyo y ¿me lo seguís dando en forma de Review? xD


	6. Adiós, Hogwarts

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes no me pertenecen. El mundo no me pertenece. La obra de Rowling no me pertenece. Si yo fuese Rowling estaría en otro sitio pasándomelo de puta madre. Todo lo que reconozcais no me pertenece, si hay algo desconocido es mío xD

**_No puedo expresar con palabras más que con chillidos lo emocionada que estoy por todo el apoyo que he recibido por parte de los que me leéis, y me sabe mal dar un mero gracias, o un muchísimas gracias, porque mi gratitud es mucho mayor. Pero de verdad, muuuuuuchisimas gracias a todos, en serio. Contesto a los Reviews de los que tienen cuentas, y para no discriminar he decidido que a partir del próximo capítulo contestaré también a los que no tienen cuenta, y lo haré al final del capítulo (: Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad, un besazo ^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>6- Adiós, Hogwarts<strong>

Rose estaba deprimida, el curso llegaba a su fin y la expectativa de tener dos meses de vacaciones y, por consiguiente, de tiempo libre no le atraía en lo más mínimo. De hecho, la última vez que la había visto aquella semana fue en la lechucería, le estaba mandando una carta a mis tíos pidiéndoles que le comprasen ya los libros del próximo curso para que se los pudiese estudiar.

—¿Que podría hacer en verano sin ellos? —Me había preguntado, totalmente seria, mientras le ataba la carta a una de las lechuzas y la dejaba marcharse.

—No sé, quizá... —me metí las manos en los bolsillos y me encogí de hombros, mirando a mi prima—. ¿Divertirte en vacaciones?

Pero no, Rose tenía un concepto de diversión muy distinto al del resto de los mortales. Rose se divertía con un libro de Historia de Hogwarts y otro de Pociones Reconstituyentes. Creo que el hecho de que no estuviesen en el plan de estudios era la chispa transgresora y revelada que Rose le veía a sus hazañas y que otros llevaban a cabo mediante desobediencia hacia la autoridad o, en el caso de mi hermano, por poner un ejemplo, mediante atentados a la seguridad pública.

Supongo que muchos autoestimas se lo agradecerían a Rose, pero a mí seguía sin parecerme sano comenzar a estudiar los libros del próximo curso en verano. Ni siquiera Nott hacia eso, y él también era muy centrado en sus estudios. Malfoy opinaba que mi hermana tenía serios problemas a la hora de estructurar su escala de valores, James se limitaba a decirme que era demasiado pequeña para disfrutar tan poco de la vida. Yo, aunque siguiese viéndolo como algo totalmente anómalo en la conducta de una niña de doce años, tenía claro que Rose se divertía así, aunque solo se entendiese ella misma. Ella tenía una escala de valores ya estructurada, y disfrutaba de la vida a su manera. Lo único que la molestaba era la incomprensión de los que ella consideraba amigos, por ello cuando se ofuscaba en sus largas sesiones de estudio, me bastaba con un par de comentarios irónicos para denotar mi molestia y luego lo dejaba pasar.

Por no molestar a Rose, y porque desatar la ira de mi prima mientras estudiaba era como firmar una nota de suicidio y echarte un crucio a tí mismo.

Por otra parte, James estaba histérico ante la llegada del fin de curso. Él, al contrario que mi prima, sabía muy bien como desperdiciar su tiempo en vacaciones. En realidad tenía dos opciones: o no hacer nada durante el tiempo en que no tenía que ir a clases, o hacer algo y desquitar a mamá. Y James sabía que su libertad veraniega era mucho más preciada e importante que las bromas pesadas dentro de casa. Era por eso último que intentaba desgastar todo su repertorio de bromas pesadas antes de finalizar las clases. Así que, durante las últimas semanas del curso, se hizo habitual ver a chavales sin pantalones, a chicas con el pelo tintado de sus respectivas casas, platos de comida que parecían tener vida propia o muchachos con los pies pegados al suelo. También se hizo habitual escuchar la voz de mi madre más de tres veces al día en algún vociferador iracundo enviado a mi hermano.

—Mamá no entiende la importancia de mis actos —me comentó James, un día en el que decidí acompañarlo al despacho de McGonagall a cumplir un castigo—. No comprende que yo tenga la necesidad de mostrar al mundo el nuevo arte Potter-Weasley de la broma pesada.

—Creo que lo que no entiende es que le haya salido un hijo tan cuentista —le espeté, mirándolo de reojo—. Tienes un problema, James.

—No, hermanito —me respondió, mirándome y sonriendo de forma ladeada—: el problema lo tiene todo aquel que se meta en el camino de James Sirius Potter.

James solía denominarse con sus dos nombres, porque así se sentía más orgulloso, satisfecho o seguro de sí mismo, no lo sé, pero siempre lo hacía con ambos, y más cuando hablaba de sus bromas o de sus múltiples e infinitas faltas de orden. McGonagall solía decir que mi hermano había sacado lo peor de mis dos tíos gemelos y de mi abuelo y el padrino de mi padre. Ella lo tomaba como algo negativo, y creo que no se daba cuenta que diciéndolo una y otra vez solo conseguía engrandecer el ego de mi hermano y hacerlo sentir más satisfecho de sus jugarretas.

El fin de curso, para James, suponía bromas pesadas y dos meses de no hacer nada. Suponía comilonas con la abuela Weasley y, ante todo, dos meses de vía libre para molestar a su querido y hastiado hermano pequeño.

Tanto mi hermano como mi prima tenían dos perspectivas de verano distintas, al igual que Scorpius Malfoy, que, para mi sorpresa, prefería estar en el colegio.

Decía que en su casa se aburría demasiado, que lo de ser hijo único era un asco y que los elfos domésticos no sabían jugar a nada. Y como por aquellos años los Elfos ya cobraban un sueldo y tenían unos derechos gracias al trabajo de mi tía Hermione, el primogénito de los Malfoy no podía abusar de su autoridad en ningún aspecto. Me comentó que solía irse de vacaciones en verano, pero eran meras visitas a conocidos de sus padres, temas de negocios o de interés económico.

—Idioteces de gente rica, un rollo —me aseguraba.

Me comentó que sus padres no tenían muchos amigos, al menos no de verdad. Malfoy no hablaba mucho de su vida personal, no le gustaba. Era una persona realmente reservada y prefería decir, simplemente, lo justo y necesario. Sabría, años más tarde, que su carácter era fruto de una educación basada en la desconfianza de aquellos que perdieron una guerra, pero por aquel entonces Scorpius solo era un niño que quería decir mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a confesar.

Al darse cuenta de que había dicho más de la cuenta, intentó disimular diciendo que claro, sus padres no eran de fiarse mucho de cualquiera y sus amistades estaban un poco disueltas por ahí.

—Por eso vamos de viaje —me dijo—, pero los hijos de esa gente; o son más pequeños o son idiotas, y no hay forma de pasar un verano decente.

En realidad —y ésto lo sabría después, mucho después— los Malfoy habían perdido a buena parte de sus alianzas después de la guerra, y los padres de Scorpius, en su mayoría, conservaban las relaciones que su madre, como Greengrass neutral en bandos, había hecho años atrás. Las de su padre se reducían considerablemente en número pero, y eso sí era cierto, la gran mayoría se habían ido del país años atrás.

—Confiaba en ir éste años con los Nott, pero ya fui el año pasado y mi madre dice que no es plan abusar —continuó contándome.

Se pasó cerca de veinte minutos alegando que prefería quedarse solo en su casa. En su gran casa, se corregía, con los dos elfos domésticos que tenían en ella. Scorpius decía que ellos podían cuidarlo, y él ya era lo suficientemente mayor para poder apañárselas solo.

—Y no estaría solo, estaría con los elfos —me aseguraba, todo convencido, alegando que, si les pagabas, aquellos seres eran capaces de ir de kamikazes por su amo, o su jefe, o lo que fuera.

Supuse que intentar hacerle comprender que dos elfos domésticos no estaban cualificados para hacerse cargo de un niño rico de doce años con problemas de sarcasmo e incontinencia verbal sería toda una pérdida de tiempo y saliva, así que me ahorré el discurso. Pero lo pensaba, y aunque el plan fuese un asco y yo no los conociera por aquella época, entendía que los padres de Scorpius se lo llevasen con él de vacaciones. Aunque solo fuera para no recibir una denuncia por parte del Ministerio por maltrato élfico. No, no era que Scorpius abusase de los elfos o les pudiese pegar, era que podía llegar a ser tan insufrible que aquellas pobres criaturas acabarían sufriendo una crisis nerviosa.

En conclusión; que Scorpius no era muy amigo del verano, porque durante el verano se separaba de sus torturados amigos, a los que consideraba como tales pero nunca se dirigía a ellos —nosotros, me incluyo a mí— con ese apelativo.

—¿Y tú que harás? —me preguntó, después de renegar sobre sus futuras vacaciones durante más de una hora de reloj.

¿Yo? Lo mismo que todos los veranos. Viviría la vida a pleno pensando que el día en el que vivía podía ser el último gracias a mi hermano James, que se encargaría de hacerme sufrir con sus miradas malévolas y amenazadoras en la mesa de comer. Cuidaría de vez en cuando de mi hermana Lily, que todavía era una enana pelirroja, para que papá y mamá pudiesen salir con mis tíos, dado que no se fiaban ni un pelo de las capacidades responsables de James, ya que responsabilidad y James Potter eran antónimos. Intentaría suplicarle a Rose que saliésemos juntos por ahí, aunque solo fuese para despejarme, y viviría toda una aventura separándola de sus libros, una aventura en la que podía salir herido. Y puede que, si me quedaba tiempo, me pasase por Sortilegios Weasley algún que otro día.

Todo eso, por descontado, cargado de una dosis de sarcasmo importante que ocultaba, en el fondo, otro verano rutinario y habitual en mi vida. No me aburría, pero tampoco me lo pasaba excesivamente bien. La expectativa de pasarme los días despegándome moco de troll del pelo cortesía de James y sufrir a Rose mandarme al carajo cada vez que le sugiriese un descanso no era, precisamente, el sueño de mi pre-adolescencia.

—El verano es una mierda —concluyó Scorpius, haciendo alarde de su exquisito vocabulario fruto de su educación de familia de alta alcurnia.

—Ni que lo digas...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Aquel año Scorpius acabó cabreado. La copa de las casas se la llevó Ravenclaw, razón por la cual Rose estaba extasiada. Para ella, saber que había contribuido a sumar puntos para su casa era todo un orgullo, así que cuando se anunció la casa ganadora no cabía en su cuerpo el nivel de alegría y emoción que tenía. Yo me limité a alegrarme por ella, porque no podía compartir su alegría. Y no, no era porque yo fuese Slytherin y no hubiese ganado, sino porque aquel premio me importaba bien poco. Si hubiese ganado Slytherin tampoco me habría puesto como un loco, simplemente habría aplaudido por cortesía. Aquel tipo de competiciones, en mi opinión, solo servían para separar a los alumnos, que gracias a la división en colores ya lo estábamos de normal. Lo se, es un pensamiento muy negativo, pero lo pensé desde mi primer año y hasta el séptimo, aunque si alguna vez Slytherin ganaba algo, me alegraba.

La razón por la que Scorpius estaba de mal humor no era por esa copa, sino por otra; la Copa de Quidditch que había ganado Gryffindor. Scorpius se consideraba, como yo, superior a las rencillas entre casas que habían habido desde siempre, por eso mismo, en un primer momento, que Gryffindor ganase en el Quidditch le había importado bien poco. Pero después de que mi hermano James nos persiguiese durante dos días alegando que nos había ganado y que éramos unos mantas, Scorpius se sintió herido en el orgullo. James había entrado en el equipo aquel año, y aunque no había jugado los primeros partidos por estar de reserva al ser muy joven, luego le habían dejado salir y los resultados fueron sorprendentes para muchos, obvios para mí teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de mi familia en aquel deporte.

—Tu hermano se va a tragar todo lo que ha dicho, y yo se lo haré comer —dijo Scorpius, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —Inquirí yo, enarcando una ceja, mientras Ravenclaw seguía vitoreando su victoria.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos en la mesa de Gryffindor, que pese a haber perdido una copa tenía otra, y estaban todos satisfechos por ello. Ni Scorpius ni yo éramos muy amigos del Quidditch. Nos gustaba verlo, pero ninguno de los dos había heredado el amor que nuestros respectivos padres tenían por el susodicho deporte. Preferíamos hacer cosas más psíquicas y menos físicas, pero aquello no era una cuestión de gusto o deportividad, sino una cuestión de orgullo y venganza.

—Después de verano lo sabrás —me dijo, arrastrando las palabras y utilizando un tono muy lúgubre. Malfoy alzó sus ojos grises y me miró, con un brillo malicioso en sus iris—. Tu me ayudarás a llevar mi grandioso plan a cabo.

Enarqué una ceja. Definitivamente a Malfoy le había dado una embolia cerebral y había sobrevivido con secuelas.

Nott había estado observando el ataque malévolo de Scorpius y, después de aquella última frase, me miró y negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto apesadumbrado.

—Siempre tuve la sospecha de que el calor le fundía el cerebro más de lo normal —comentó con calma—, pero ahora ya es un hecho.

Yo sonreí, divertido, mientras los gritos de Ravenclaw seguían escuchándose de fondo y Malfoy le daba un codazo furibundo a su compañero de casa.

Aquella era mi última cena en el colegio, ya había pasado todo un curso. El primer curso de mi vida en Hogwarts había terminado, y a mi se me había hecho realmente corto. Recordaba mi primera noche en Hogwarts, con todos los nervios y el miedo por estar en una casa a la que nadie en mi familia miraba con muy buenos ojos. Recordaba los nervios, la incertidumbre, pero entonces miraba a mi prima aplaudirse a sí misma en la mesa de al lado y a mis dos amigos pelearse delante de mí, y todo aquello desaparecía. Desaparecía porque no solo había sobrevivido a mi primer año en aquel colegio estando en Slytherin, sino porque ahora yo ya era uno de ellos, un Slytherin con amigos Slytherin y una mejor amiga Ravenclaw. Una extraña combinación que, aunque no me hubiese llegado a arriesgar mi vida en más de una ocasión aquel año, me había traído muy buenos momentos y aventuras que, aunque pequeñas, eran mucho más grandes de lo que esperaba.

Mientras Malfoy insultaba a Nott por aquel codazo, yo me limité a coger una copa de zumo de calabaza y llevármela a la boca. Iba a echar de menos aquellos momentos durante los meses de verano.

**oOoOoOoOo**

—Eh, vosotros tres.

James entró en nuestro compartimento del tren. Me extrañó aquella irrupción, pues James no solía acercarse a los lugares habitados por "serpientes venenosas y traicioneras", aunque estuviese su hermano pequeño dentro. Tanto yo como Malfoy y Nott -—el primero con el ceño fruncido y la rabia de la venganza en sus ojos— lo miramos desconcertados.

—¿Habéis visto a un tío de vuestra casa que se apellida Cromwell? —Nos preguntó, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta del vagón.

—James —la voz femenina era la de mi prima Rose, que estaba sentada delante de nosotros tres—. Lárgate de aquí y deja de meterte en problemas, te advierto que puedes acabar muy mal.

—Deja de parecerte tanto a la abuela, anda —le espetó mi hermano, y con cara de molestia salió del vagón y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Supuse que mi hermano iría buscando a alguno de mi casa a quien le tuviese manía para fastidiarlo un rato y, de esa forma, tener algo que hacer durante el viaje en tren. No tenía remedio, en ocasiones pensaba que James era hiperactivo, porque no podía estarse quieto ni un momento. Mejor dicho; no podía estar si atentar contra el bienestar público ni un momento.

—Tu hermano se está metiendo con quien no debe —comentó Nott, distraídamente—. Yo de ti le diría que se metiese con Anderson o Figgins, también son de su curso y de nuestra casa.

—Y no son peligrosos —concluyó Rose, cruzándose de brazos—. Ese tío al que va buscando es un mal bicho.

—Pues yo no se quién es —dije sin más.

Porque de Slytherin solo conocía a la gente de mi curso, y me sorprendía ver que incluso mi prima sabía más de mi casa que yo. Aunque con toda la gente a la que ayudaba en sus sesiones de estudio bibliotecarias, tampoco era tan extraño que supiera de los cotilleos generales del colegio.

—Ese tío... —intervino Malfoy, adquiriendo un matiz serio muy inusual en él—, ese tío es muy raro. Nadie sabe de dónde ha salido, solo se sabe que sus padres no ni muggles ni ex mortífagos. Tengo un par de conocidos en segundo y me han contado que les da muy mal rollo, y no se le acercan demasiado.

—Hace dos meses, Victoire me contó que James y él se encuentran en los pasillos y se pelean, siempre —matizó Rose, que no parecía muy contenta—. Ella no me supo decir por qué se llevan tan mal, pero James ha terminado en más de una ocasión con el labio roto por su culpa.

Alcé las cejas, llevaba todo un curso en aquel colegio y no me había dado cuenta de aquel tipo de problemas. No sabía quien era el tío en cuestión, y tampoco me importaba, pero que mi hermano terminase con los ojos a la funeraria era otro cantar. James era alguien que gastaba bromas, más o menos pesadas, o se peleaba con otros por pura diversión, pero no solía utilizar los puños. Usar los puños o dejar la varita a un lado suponía que la riña era personal, y si James había recurrido a ello era porque, en efecto, aquel tipo no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Decidí pasar por alto aquella conversación. Faltaban apenas un par de horas para llegar a King Cross, y el verano borraría aquel tipo de rencillas entre estudiantes. Lo más probable era que mi hermano y ese chaval hubiesen tenido algún tipo de confrontamiento y hubieran acabado a la greña. Pero al curso siguiente todo sería más normal, el verano les haría olvidar su odio y lo transformaría en simple antipatía. O eso creía yo.

No quise entrar en materia, pero meses más tarde, años más tarde, me percataría de que todo James Potter necesita alguien que le caiga realmente mal dentro de Hogwarts, y si ese alguien es un Slytherin, entonces mucho mejor. El problema es que el James Potter que era mi hermano tendría que vérselas con un Slytherin que no se dejaría humillar, porque no tenía a nadie a quien impresionar o agradar, algo que le costaría a mi hermano más de un ojo morado y una fractura de nariz. Lo positivo, si es que eso se puede llamar así, es que el tío en cuestión tampoco saldría victorioso de ninguna pelea, y en más de una recibiría igual o más que mi hermano.

—Bah, exageraciones —concluí yo.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Me resultaba extraño pensar que ya no volvería a ver Hogwarts en dos meses. Levantarme a un horario preciso e ir a clases, la ruptura de aquella rutina que no había tenido hasta ese año me desencajaba los esquemas. Me había habituado tanto a ver a mis compañeros y amigos que dejar de hacerlo durante más de sesenta días era algo que no me acababa de entrar en la cabeza. Cuando el tren se aturó y los prefectos nos avisaron de que ya debíamos bajar, entendí que Hogwarts, de alguna forma, se había convertido en mi segunda casa, una casa que echaría mucho en falta.

Los cuatro torcimos la vista hacia el pasillo del andén. Una oleada de alumnos se deslizaba por el mismo, apretujados, intentando salir todos al mismo tiempo. Ante aquel panorama, decidimos que lo mejor sería quedarnos sentados hasta que la mayor parte de la gente ya hubiese salido, pues exponernos a un aplastamiento por masas histéricas no era algo que nos agradase mucho.

—Promete que no enviarás notas suicidas a nuestras casas en vacaciones —le exigió Rose a Scorpius, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Rose todavía no había olvidado que, por culpa de aquella carta en navidad, casi se gana un castigo monumental por parte de su padre, que rompió en ira al saber que su hijita se relacionaba amistosamente con el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Después de las vacaciones de navidad, y con la venganza todavía en los ojos, los gritos de Rose habían resonado en todas las paredes del castillo, gritos que emulaban a una versión joven y llena de energía de la abuela Weasley, gritos que casi dejan sordo a Malfoy y a los que estábamos a su alrededor.

—No pidas milagros —intervino Nott, mirando distraídamente por la ventana del vagón.

Rose rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—Intenta expresar algo más en tus cartas que la exasperación de tu aburrimiento —dijo Rose, que puesta a elegir, prefería la opción menos mala.

—No te preocupes, Weasley —respondió Scorpius, cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, esbozando a su vez una sonrisa tan maliciosa como las de James—: especificaré que la razón de mi depresión es no poder verte, y que si no correspondes mi profundo amor antes de septiembre acabaré con mi vida al puro estilo melodramático muggle.

Rose frunció el ceño y arrugó su nariz, sabía que era un farol por parte de Scorpius, pero la utópica idea de que su padre abriese una carta del Malfoy dónde este, por fastidiar, le declarase su amor exageradamente era algo que mi prima no podía soportar. Y algo le decía que, pese a ser una mera burla, si Scorpius se aburría en su casa era muy capaz de hacerle una mala pasada como aquella.

—Procura contener tus ansias de amarme hasta septiembre, Malfoy —le advirtió mi prima, muy seria.

—En el fondo nos echará de menos —dije yo, mirando a todos menos a Scorpius—, sin nosotros tres su vida consistiría en jugar al ajedrez con su elfo doméstico.

—Vete a la mierda, Potter —me espetó.

—Scorpius, se digno de tu apellido Malfoy y guárdate las palabrotas para cuando tengas dos o tres años más —le soltó Nott, que no había despegado tu vista de la ventana.

Rose y yo reímos, ante la mala cara de Scorpius, que dejó a un lado su pose de chulo y se cruzó de brazos, ofendido. Aquel tipo de momentos se habían repetido a lo largo del año, y se repetirían durante mucho tiempo, pero era la primera vez que pasaríamos una larga temporada sin tenerlos. Y los echaríamos de menos, aunque cada cual tuviese sus distintos planes de vacaciones que llenasen tanto su tiempo como sus pensamientos.

Se abrió la puerta de nuestro vagón, y la persona que lo hizo golpeó con fuerza la susodicha puerta para llamar nuestra atención.

—Vosotros dos —James nos señaló con la mano a Rose y a mí—. Vuestros queridos padres están fuera y me hacen responsable de vuestra tardanza. Como no salgáis en cinco minutos y yo me la cargue por vuestras culpas os juro por Godric Gryffindor que patearé vuestros traseros hasta que salgáis a gatas.

Y dicho aquello, y tan bruscamente como había entrado, James salió del compartimento, cerrando bruscamente la puerta tras de sí. Me pareció ver en James una mejilla algo roja, como si se hubiese dado un golpe en ella, pero pensé que después de la conversación anterior serían simples imaginaciones mías. Cuando saliese del tren, me percataría de que, efectivamente, James había recibido un golpe en la cara que justificó a nuestros padres como una mala caída, aunque ni Rose ni yo le creímos en lo más mínimo, y menos después de que una Victoire recién graduada y exasperada nos explicase que sí, en efecto, había tenido que separar a James del Slytherin de siempre para que no se mataran entre ellos.

Yo alcé las cejas y Rose suspiró, levantándonos casi al mismo tiempo. Al ver que ya nos íbamos, nuestros dos compañeros se levantaron junto a nosotros.

—Bueno chicos, ya nos veremos —les dijo mi prima a Nott y Malfoy, sonriendo con cara de circunstancias.

—Oh, Weasley, no te pongas melodramática —la cortó Scorpius—, solo van a ser dos meses.

Fueron dos meses más cortos de lo habitual, dos meses en que las cartas de un Scorpius aburrido se sucedieron sin ton ni son cada dos días. Dos meses en los que Rose le mandó más de un vociferador y yo terminé por dejar de contestarle deliberadamente. Dos meses en los que James se quedó castigado dos semanas por arruinarle la fachada de la casa a nuestros vecinos y yo amanecí un buen día con la nariz de un cerdo por culpa de las hazañas de mi hermano en pociones. Dos meses en los que, por primera vez en años, mi prima Dominique habló conmigo de forma medianamente normal, preguntándome cada vez que coincidíamos en casa de mis abuelos sobre el colegio y, ante todo, sobre Slytherin.

No habría podido deducir que tanto interés por parte de una de mis primas por mi casa durante el verano se debía a que, de alguna forma, ella ya sabía que el próximo curso acabaría en aquella casa, al igual que James supo en su día con toda seguridad que acabaría en Gryffindor. Pero para quedarme con la boca abierta ante la solemnidad del Sombrero Seleccionador al mandar a mi prima Slytherin todavía quedaban un par de meses, un par de meses que no resultaron tan tediosos como yo había supuesto en un inicio.

* * *

><p><em>Final de curso. Como ya dije, éste capítulo será el último del primer curso de todos ellos. El primer curso, por así decirlo, ha sido una especie de prólogo de todos los siguientes. No quería hacerlo excesivamente largo, así que los cursos posteriores ocuparán más capítulos, porque también pasarán más cosas. En el siguiente capítulo sabremos que trama Scorpius en contra de James (en una de sus ideas extravagantes, que se harán más extravagantes según vaya creciendo) qué será de Dominique (que he decidido meterla en Slytherin como segunda persona de sangre Weasley en acabar ahí) y varias cosas más.<em>

_Espero que os haya gustado o, al menos, que no os haya decepcionado (:_

_Un beso enooorme, y ya sabéis, para hacerme una persona dichosa solo teneis que hacer click en Review ^^ xD_


	7. Serpientes y Quidditch

**Nota:** _Los personajes y el mundo de la JK no son míos ni lo serán jamás de los jamases. Y punto. _

_Excusa barata: No la tengo, porque está claro que llevo casi un año sin actualizar y que eso es pasarse de la raya. Pero bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo con ésta historia. De hecho tenía éste capítulo a medio acabar y todo, así que después de un Selectivo duro y traumático me he decidido a acabarlo y continuar con la historia,_

_Espero que sepáis perdonarme, porque agradezco muchísimo, hasta un límite de narices, todos los comentarios que he recibido desde entonces. De verdad. Muchas gracias :) Así que bueno, ésta es la recompensa al apoyo. Estoy algo oxidada y me ha costado cogerle el truco de nuevo, pero ahí va xD_

* * *

><p><strong>7- Serpientes y Quidditch.<strong>

Creo que el instante en el que el Sombrero Seleccionador cantó Slytherin para una Weasley, a mi hermano James le dio una embolia. Bueno, en realidad no, pero mirando de soslayo hacia su mesa pude comprobar que la mandíbula casi se le había desencajado del sitio. Mi prima Dominique, por su parte, bajó del taburete de un salto, totalmente tranquila, y se aproximó a nuestra mesa.

Cuando observé su cara de buen humor y tranquilidad espiritual, empezaron a encajar en mi mente todas aquellas preguntas que Dominique me había estado haciendo durante el verano sobre el colegio y, en particular, sobre Slytherin. Yo me limité a alzar las cejas y a figurarme la consternación radical de mi tío Ron al ver que no solo otro de sus sobrinos se iba a la casa de las serpientes, sino que encima ésta vez llevaba el apellido Weasley.

Dominique se recogió su corta melena rubia por detrás de las orejas, y se acercó a mí mientras buscaba ocupar algún sitio en la mesa. Me saludó afablemente, algo extraño en ella. Dominique nunca había sido una chica habladora, de hecho cuando era más pequeña solo abría la boca para soltar algún improperio o alguna cosa totalmente fuera de lugar. Ciertamente, su sonrisa de amabilidad me asustaba un poco. Evidentemente no pensaba que mi prima fuese una pequeña sociópata o algo por el estilo, pero era como cuando Malfoy te decía que _"no pasaba nada"_ y sabías perfectamente que estaba urdiendo un plan malvado y seguramente nocivo para la salud de muchas personas de la Sala Común. Pues algo así.

—¿Cómo estabas tan segura de que te iban a mandar conmigo? —Le pregunté a mi prima, cuando pasó justo por mi lado. Enarqué una ceja, esperando su respuesta.

Ella sonrió de forma maliciosa, algo parecido a cuando James esperaba que una de sus bromas funcionasen y tenía ese brillo en los ojos entre inocente y maligno.

—Intuición femenina.

Dominique se encogió de hombros y se fue hacia la parte de la mesa habitada por alumnos de primero. Yo la observé de reojo. Menuda familia de locos me había tocado, y solo tenía doce años por aquellas épocas.

Solté un suspiro y miré a Malfoy y a Nott, que se habían sentado el uno al lado del otro, justo delante de mí. Malfoy tenía un arañazo en la cara, cortesía de Rose. Después de todo un verano acosándonos a lechuzas con cartas pusilánimes y melodramáticas acerca del existencialismo de su aburrimiento, Rose había acumulado una furia interna importante hacia el rubio. Nada personal, pero justo cuando estaba terminando la práctica de una de las pociones más difíciles que tendríamos que hacer éste año, le llegó a mi prima una carta de Malfoy y la lechuza le tiró todos los frascos de cristal al suelo. Y hay algo que cabrea más a Rose que recibir una carta absurda con un dibujo mal hecho de Malfoy haciendo alusión al suicidio, y es que esa carta absurda con un garabato de Malfoy haciendo el imbécil le estropease una sesión de estudios.

Corrijo, eso no la cabrea: la hace estallar cual bomba muggle de esas que arrasan con países enteros.

Así que al volverlo a ver, en lugar de saludarlo con amabilidad, le arreó un bofetón. Malfoy se limitó a alegar que ese era el efecto que causaba en las mujeres, que no podían vivir sin él. Yo y Nott nos miramos pensando, seguramente, y puedo hablar por los dos, que preferíamos no tener ese tipo de reacciones por parte de ningún género. Por el bien de nuestros tabiques nasales.

—Tu familia está poblando mis tierras, Potter —me habló Malfoy, sacándome de mis pensamientos. El rubio me miró con su habitual gesto de suficiencia—. Vamos a tener que haceros una ONG o algo así. En plan: hijos de orgullosos Gryffindors que acaban en Slytherin porque les gusta más el color verde.

Nott le dirigió una mirada cínica y enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Estás perdiendo facultades.

Sorprendentemente, Malfoy asintió.

—Es el verano, he perdido la práctica.

Yo negué con la cabeza, sonriendo. Echaba de menos estar con mis amigos. Durante el verano había tenido que sufrir los momentos de crisis de Rose y las jugarretas de James. Además de una Lily histérica preguntándome a todas horas sin en Slytherin asesinábamos gatitos y los colgábamos del techo. Una idea tétrica implantada en la mente de mi hermana, sin duda, por el imbécil de James, que todavía luchaba por preservar la integridad de su familia pese a las serpientes que la habitaban.

En realidad estaba solo en su cruzada y resultaba patético porque nadie le hacía el menor caso. Ni siquiera mi primo Hugo, que solía seguirle las gracias. Ni el primo Fred que, por cierto, en aquellos momentos estaba subiendo a la tarima y el profesor Longbottom procedía a colocarle el sombrero. Fred tenía la edad de Dominique, pero nunca habían tenido una gran relación, sin embargo se llevaba de las mil maravillas con James. Pese a llevarse dos años, eran inseparables, porque Fred también poseía un humor de los que te hacen estallar los nervios y sacarte de quicio.

Así como casi al instante de colocarle el sombrero a mi prima éste había gritado Slytherin, con Fred sucedió lo mismo pero en la casa contraria: al segundo fue asignado a Gryffindor. James fue el primero en levantarse a vitorear y abrazó a Fred cuando se dirigió a la mesa, revolviéndole el pelo. Por fin mi hermano conseguía un miembro de la familia en su casa, era todo un logro para él.

Pude ver como James le hacía un sitio a su lado a Fred, y le presentaba a su amigo Dustin Wood. Éste se había hecho muy amigo de James desde su primer curso, e iban juntos a todos lados. Dustin era hijo de Oliver Wood, y aunque era mucho más responsable que mi hermano, poseía la vena bromista de éste, y se complementaban bien. Lo intuí desde ese momento, y luego se confirmaron mis sospechas: así como yo, Malfoy y Nott conformaríamos un trío de Slytherins inseparables, aquellos tres Gryffindors harían lo mismo.

La diferencia radicaba en que nosotros pocas veces nos meteríamos en líos importantes, y el grupo encabezado por mi hermano se pasaría el día en el aula de castigo. De lo que estaba más que seguro en aquel momento era que, con la incorporación de Fred, todos los alumnos (y en especial los de Slytherin) tendríamos que andarnos con cuidado por el castillo. Porque acababan de juntarse el hambre con las ganas de comer en el panorama de las bromas pesadas. Así que, cuando unos días más tarde me encontré a varias personas con el pelo multicolor, supuse que aquello no hacía más que comenzar.

—¿Cuántos primos te quedan? —Preguntó Malfoy, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Lo miré un poco confuso.

—Digo, que cuantos Weasley faltan para entrar en el colegio —puntualizó.

—Pues unos cuantos todavía —sonreí de lado al ver la mueca de Malfoy.

Scorpius miró a Nott muy serio.

—Lo que yo te decía; planean el dominio del mundo mágico. Por eso se están dividiendo en las distintas cuatro casas, para tener aliados en todas partes —Scorpius me miró—. ¿A mí me darás un cargo importante cuando dominéis el mundo, no? Que somos colegas.

Yo rodé los ojos y opté por no contestar a su pregunta, el viaje en tren había sido largo y mi cerebro tenía unos límites.

Más tarde, y pese a sus reticencias a la extensión de mi familia, encontré a Malfoy hablando con mi prima Dominique en la Sala Común. Me pareció extraño, pues Dominique no era dada a las relaciones sociales y Malfoy era Malfoy, y tenía un humor que soólo aguantábamos sus padres, yo y Nott, y porque nosotros dos no teníamos otra opción.

Pese a lo que me pudo parecer en un principio, y la preocupación que mis sospechas me provocaron, pues imaginarme al chalado de Malfoy con una pseudo sociópata como mi prima me provocaba terror, ellos nunca tendrían ningún tipo de relación más allá de la amistosa. De hecho, llegarían a ser grandes amigos. Así como Rose y yo éramos íntimos, pasaría algo similar con Malfoy y con mi otra prima. No sé si porque los dos eran rubios, o porque ambos estaban como un cencerro y disfrutaban de un humor que solo a ellos les hacía gracia, porque al resto de los humanos cabales nos infundía ganas de asesinarlos. Ni idea, solo sé que si mi hermano James terminó más de una vez en la enfermería por haber recibido una de sus propias bromas contra él, la respuesta al fallo de sus planes tendría que buscarse en mi Sala Común.

Pero para eso, todavía quedaba algún tiempo.

* * *

><p>¿Recordáis el famoso plan maligno contra mi hermano James del que Scorpius me habló con voz de mafioso italiano a finales de primero? Bien, pues un par de semanas después de empezar el curso, cuando yo ya ni me acordaba, Scorpius se acercó a mí mientras yo intentaba hacer unos deberes de pociones bastante importantes, cogió mis pergaminos, los tiró por los aires sin miramiento alguno ni consideración por el trabajo que por su culpa acababa de perder y se sentó en el sofá que había frente a mí, con pose señorial, como si fuese el Primer Ministro de Magia.<p>

Yo crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho, conté hasta diez, reprimí como veinte intentos distintos de agujerearle esa cabeza rubia que tenía y le dije:

—Tienes cinco minutos para explicarme por qué no debo matarte. Y empiezan ya.

Scorpius se tomó más de dos minutos para comenzar a hablar. Le encantaba (y le encanta, para qué negarlo) hacer un circo de cualquier cosa que llevaba a cabo. Se cruzó de piernas como seis veces, y carraspeó unas quince. Todo por hacer pausas dramáticas que alargadas durante tanto tiempo no infringían ningún tipo de interés o tensión en nuestra conversación, sino unas ganas mayores por mi parte de partirle la cara. No penséis mal, yo a Scorpius siempre lo he apreciado mucho, pero es que era exasperante cuando quería.

Finalmente se apiadó de mi paciencia y mis nervios, así como de mi instinto asesino que hasta ese entonces había estado guardado bajo llave en algún rincón de mi persona, y me miró dispuesto a hablar.

—Tengo un plan para bajarle los humos a tu hermano James —Me dijo, y entonces recordé de lo que habíamos hablado el año anterior.

Enarqué una ceja.

—No voy a atentar contra la vida de mi hermano —le dije de forma tajante—. Es un imbécil cuando quiere, pero es mi hermano.

—No hablo de matarle, eso sería muy fácil —respondió él, ofendido por haber dudado de su intelecto.

Cuando Scorpius soltaba comentarios de aquel tipo, con una naturalidad casi cómica, a mí se me ponían los pelos de punta al recordar qué tipo de genética le recorría las venas. Pero como soltaba aquel tipo de barbaridades como si estuviese hablando del tiempo, en el fondo tenían su gracia. Y eso era, precisamente, lo que más miedo me daba, comenzaba a tener un humor macabro muy Slytherin y no estaba seguro de si me gustaba o no.

—En _"atentados contra la vida del hermano de Albus"_ también entran lesiones graves y desmembramientos —le recordé, sin dejar mi tono serio a un lado.

Scorpius rodó los ojos y se colocó una mano sobre el pecho. Supuse que quería ponerla sobre el corazón para hacerse la víctima, pero se equivocó de lado. Preferí no decirle nada en aquel momento, para mi deleite personal.

—¿De verdad me crees tan mala persona? —Me preguntó, fingiendo afectación. Yo me limité a enarcar una ceja y él se dio un golpe con la mano abierta en el pecho— Ofendes mis sentimientos. Ofendes a mi corazón.

Alcé mi ceja todavía más, si es que eso era posible, y le comenté con cinismo:

—El corazón está a la izquierda, gilipollas.

Scorpius me miró como te mira un niño al que le acabas de pillar haciendo alguna travesura, e inmediatamente cambió su mano de posición. Dejó su cara de inocencia fingida a un lado (cosa que le agradecí porque no le pegaba en absoluto) y soltó un suspiro.

—Es algo mejor, algo que le dará en su punto débil —Malfoy sonrió con malicia- Tú, yo y el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Entonces lo entendí todo; Malfoy se había pasado dos meses encerrado en su megacasa sin más compañía que los elfos domésticos, y su cerebro había terminado haciéndose líquido y esparciéndose por su jardín. O eso, o definitivamente había dejado volar libre a su locura. Sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía, y eso era justo lo que más miedo me daba.

—No nos gusta el Quidditch —le recordé, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Eso es secundario.

Alcé las cejas.

—¿Quieres que nos apuntemos al equipo y el que no nos guste el deporte es secundario? —Agité la cabeza—. Estás fatal.

—Quiero que lleguemos a ser los mejores del equipo —corrigió. Y su tono adquirió ese matiz serio que solo utilizaba cuando quería denotar que hablaba con total sinceridad—. Nuestros padres eran buenos, y tu madre fue jugadora. Éste año ha habido dos bajas, una de Cazador y la de Buscador, tu a la segunda y yo a la primera. Y no me digas que ves mal, que tu padre llevaba gafas y atrapaba la Snitch perfectamente.

—Scorpius, el año pasado en clase de vuelo te caíste de la escoba y armaste un escándalo porque, según tú, una clase que puede atentar contra tu vida debería estar prohibida.

Scorpius me miró impasible.

—Yo era joven e inexperto –dijo con total tranquilidad—. Ahora he madurado.

Era evidente que no podría razonar con él en ese sentido, así que me vi obligado a emplear otra táctica.

—¿Sabes cuantas veces he jugado yo a Quidditch en mi vida? —Le pregunté con sarcasmo. El deporte no me disgustaba, pero nunca me había llamado excesivamente la atención, al contrario que a mis dos hermanos, a los cuales les encantaba. Sabía jugar, pero no había practicado lo suficiente y tampoco me interesaba.

Entendía el punto de Malfoy, y de hecho lo veía una buena idea. James adoraba vanagloriarse de sus hazañas en el Quidditch, si lográbamos ganarle sería la venganza perfecta. Pero para ganar a mi hermano primero debíamos entrar en el equipo y luego ser tan buenos como él. Y si la segunda opción ya me parecía difícil, la primera era directamente imposible.

—Albus, lo llevas en la sangre —Cuando Malfoy te adulaba para convencerte de algo, los instintos asesinos florecían de nuevo—. Vamos, entramos en el equipo, nos hacemos con el control y ganamos a tu hermano.

—Tus afanes de poder me perturban.

Scorpius sonrió.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Yo solté un bufido y miré al suelo con mi trabajo de Pociones decorándolo. Puse los ojos en blanco. Total, tampoco teníamos nada que perder, tendríamos que pasar primero las pruebas de admisión y no tenía esperanzas de que lo lográsemos. Asentí con la cabeza, y la sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó.

—Vamos a trolear a tu hermano.

—Primero tenemos que pasar las pruebas —y antes de que dijese nada, apostillé—, y si sobornas al capitán para que nos acepte primero te parto la cara y luego renuncio a mi plaza ¿Entendido?

—Me ofende que dudes de mí.

Yo decidí no hacer comentarios al respecto, las pruebas para el equipo comenzarían aquella misma semana, y yo dudaba mucho de nuestras capacidades. Si entramos o no es algo que me voy a reservar, porque creo que nuestra prueba es digna de contar. A fin de cuentas fuimos Scorpius y yo, los más jóvenes de los que se postulaban, sin tener experiencia alguna en jugar al Quidditch, a pedir dos puestos en el equipo.

Yo maldiciendo a Malfoy una y otra vez, él amenazando de muerte a todos aquellos que intentaban tirarle de la escoba. Pero entraré en detalles más adelante, aunque sean unos detalles patéticos que me dejan a mí y al que, por desgracia, he de considerar mi mejor amigo en un estado público lamentable.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué narices te ha pasado en la cara?<p>

Encontré a James por los pasillos de Hogwarts, horas antes de mi prueba para el equipo de Quidditch. Él no sabía nada al respecto, porque Malfoy quería darle una sorpresa si entrábamos en el equipo, y yo me abstuve de contradecir a mi amigo, porque tenía claro que no íbamos a entrar. Además si presumíamos de la prueba delante de James y luego no nos cogían, aquello podía ser como firmar mi sentencia de muerte, pues le daría a mi hermano razones suficientes para reírse de mí durante un tiempo.

En mi hora de descanso, me topé con James por los pasillos, aunque al principio me costó reconocerlo. Tenía toda la cara llena de granos del tamaño de la Snitch dorada, y de distintos y asquerosos colores. Me quedé mirándolo horrorizado y él frunció el ceño y torció el gesto. Supuse, por el rumbo que llevaba y sus pintas, que iba hacia la enfermería. Apenas se paró a mirarme, por lo que noté llevaba mucha prisa, además de cabreo, encima.

-Nada –me dijo en tono seco-. Métete en tus asuntos, Albus.

James no solía hablar así, de esa forma tan cruda. Solo cuando estaba enfadado de verdad dejaba su ironía y choteo a un lado, así que deduje que no tenía el mejor de sus días, y aquello que le había pasado en la cara tenía algo que ver. Lo observé alejarse, extrañado, pero no me molesté en molerlo a preguntas. Cuando James estaba de mal humor era mejor dejar que se le pasase la rabieta y preocuparse por él más tarde, sino corrías peligro de salir hechizado. Así que pensé en ir a preguntarle a la hora de la cena, que ya estaría más tranquilo o, por lo menos, le habrían quitado esas cosas de la cara.

Decidí ir hacia mi Sala Común para agarrar a Scorpius de las orejas y llevarlo al campo de Quidditch. Pese a que a mí ser alabado por el resto de seres humanos siempre me ha parecido absurdo, y prefiero pasar desapercibido, si Scorpius y yo no practicábamos al menos un poco antes de las pruebas, aquello podía sobrepasar el nivel de humillación personal que un ser humano puede soportar, y no estaba dispuesto a ello. Más que por el quedar bien era por una cuestión de amor propio y aprecio hacia mi autoestima.

Me dirigí hacia las mazmorras, y una vez en mi Sala Común busqué a Malfoy con la mirada. Él y Nott me habían asegurado que se quedarían por allí, pero por lo que parecía sus planes cambiaron a última hora. La Sala Común estaba desierta, y yo comenzaba a ponerme nervioso por la prueba, tenía un mal presentimiento. Suspiré, no me apetecía buscarlos por todo el castillo, así que preferí sentarme en un sillón y esperar hasta que llegasen. Por más idas de cabeza que pudiese tener Scorpius, yo era una parte vital de su magnífico plan (por favor, notad el sarcasmo en mis palabras) y podía dejarme colgado todo el día pero a la hora de la verdad no dudaba en que volvería a por mí.

A día de hoy todavía no se si sentirme halagado por ese tipo de cosas u ofenderme por ser considerado como una mera pieza. Yo siempre he intentado ver la parte positiva porque, como ya he dicho, aprecio a Scorpius y prefiero que siga siendo así.

Seguramente a Malfoy se le habría ocurrido algún disparate mental de los suyos, y Nott lo habría acompañado para asegurar el bienestar público. Me sonreí a mí mismo al pensar en aquella idea, con una intervención estelar de Rose en la que acabase rompiéndole los tímpanos a Malfoy y venciendo así en la batalla. Tenía que dejar de tomar tanto zumo de calabaza por las mañanas, no me hacía nada bien al cerebro.

Me recosté sobre el respaldo del sillón y bostecé, cuando abrí los ojos, vi que justo en el sillón paralelo al mío había un muchacho, leyendo atentamente un libro sobre Encantamientos. Me erguí en mi sitio al percatarme de que no estaba solo. Qué extraño, me había parecido que no tenía compañía en la Sala Común, aunque aquel chaval se encontraba tan en la penumbra que no me extrañó haberlo pasado por alto.

Observé al muchacho; no era de mi curso pero tampoco sería mucho mayor que yo. Debía tener la edad de James o como mucho un año más. Era extremadamente delgado y larguirucho, de piel más pálida que la de Malfoy, pelo negro, rizado y algo desordenado. Me fijé y poseía unas ojeras amoratadas que le daban un cierto aire enfermizo. Me pareció un tipo raro, y él debió sentirse observado, porque alzó la vista y me miró con recelo.

Al fijarme, pude ver que sus ojos eran grises.

—Mirar el espectáculo tiene un precio, canijo —Poseía una voz grave y fría, y un tono no demasiado amigable—. Será mejor que te controles, si no quieres tener que pagarlo.

Yo negué con la cabeza y volví mi vista hacia el frente, algo cohibido. Parecer un acosador medio sociópata era más propio de Malfoy que de mí, y pensé que todo lo malo se me estaba pegando con el paso del tiempo.

Noté la mirada de aquel chaval sobre mí, pero decidí no mirarlo. Sin embargo, habló al cabo del rato.

—¿Tú eres el hermano de Potter, verdad?

Lo miré. Me observaba con un brillo maligno en sus ojos, y una sonrisa aterradora. Me intimidó, he de admitirlo. Hablaba de una forma tan fría y segura, que no pude evitar que me perturbase. Era un tipo raro que no inspiraba precisamente confianza.

—Sí —le contesté, mirándolo con recelo—-. ¿Conoces a mi hermano?

—¿Es que tengo cara de querer entrar en un concurso de obviedades? Si te lo he preguntado será por algo —Me dijo, torciendo el gesto y haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Su voz se tornó algo agresiva. Me observó durante algunos instantes y volvió a sonreír ladino. En aquel momento pensé que era un verdadero capullo—. Cuando lo veas, pregúntale si le han gustado los dulces que se ha encontrado en su cama ésta mañana.

El chico sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa torcida como la de Malfoy, o la de James o la de mi prima Dominique. Era una mucho más perversa, de las que denotan una maleficencia real y mucho más pura. Cuando dijo aquello último, supe de quién se trataba mi interlocutor y qué le había pasado a la cara de mi hermano.

—Cromwell, supongo —Lo miré de hito en hito.

El aludido hizo un gesto burlesco de afectación.

—¿Tanto me adora tu hermano que incluso divulga mi nombre? Me siento alagado —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió, ensanchando su sonrisa ladeada—-. A la próxima no seré tan benevolente.

Me habían hablado de Cromwell, y yo mismo me había intentado informar porque ya el primer día de curso James y él tuvieron problemas como los del año anterior. Pero ni entre los alumnos de mi casa las opiniones eran buenas. Yo tampoco lo vi un tipo muy amable cuando lo conocí, de hecho lo he dicho antes; me pareció un auténtico capullo.

Cromwell tenía uno de esos aires sombríos aliñados con cierto toque narcisista y una seguridad aplastante. Era como si se sintiese orgulloso de ser raro y de asustar a todos los que intentaban acercarse a él, o al menos esa era la impresión que me dio. Con el tiempo descubriría que no solo disfrutaba de eso, sino que le encantaba alejar a todo ser humano con buenas intenciones que intentase ganarse su afecto. En aquel momento, simplemente fruncí el ceño. James era mi hermano, y solo yo o Rose (o Malfoy pero por ser él) podíamos meternos con él.

—No me gusta que se metan con mi familia —le dije, adquiriendo un tono amenazador que les había oído a muchos alumnos de mi casa. Yo también podía ser una serpiente si me lo proponía.

Cromwell me observó, impasible.

—Y a mí no me gusta que tu familia invada mi espacio vital con sus bromas de segunda clase —me respondió. Su tono no era amenazante, sino agresivo aunque con un nivel bajo de voz—. El problema de los leones es que no piensan antes de atacar, actúan por instinto. Y luego se hacen las víctimas si las serpientes les clavan el veneno. Si no quieres que se las devuelvan a tu querido hermanito, dile que no se ponga en medio del camino.

Lo miré y no dije nada. Él volvió a su libro de Encantamientos y se olvidó de mi presencia. No volvimos a hablar en todo el rato que yo estuve esperando a Malfoy, el cual tardó dos horas en llegar junto con un Nott, que parecía al borde del ataque de ira.

Fue la primera vez que hablé con Cromwell, y concluí que era un imbécil, pero un imbécil con el que había que andarse con cuidado. Algo me decía que no era del tipo de personas que se andaban con rodeos a la hora de encargarse de aquellos que lo molestaban, y el tiempo me corroboraría mis sospechas. Por supuesto, le conté a James mi conversación con él y le pedí que parase aquella guerra civil absurda que tenía con el chico. Pero, como podréis imaginar, mi hermano mayor se pasó lo que yo le dije por el forro y su conflicto con el Slytherin se prolongó hasta séptimo curso. Ese año harían las paces (bueno, no del todo) pero las razones de su tregua serían adelantarse demasiado en el tiempo y desvelar asuntos que todavía no vienen a cuento, así que no lo diré por ahora.

Yo no lo sabía entonces pero me toparía con Cromwell aquel año muchas más veces. Pero en aquel momento, mientras me encaraba con Malfoy para echarle la bronca por su tardanza, solo podía pensar en el ridículo absoluto que él y yo íbamos a hacer en el campo de Quidditch. Y todavía peor: en el terror psicológico que infringiría James sobre nosotros si se enteraba de que nos habíamos postulado para el equipo y habíamos resultado ser unos verdaderos desastres.

Enfrentarme el resto de mi vida a sus bromas sobre el tema durante las comidas familiares era, desde luego y sin sarcasmos, lo que más me preocupaba en aquellos instantes de ira reprimida contra la falta de puntualidad de Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es algo más corto de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero como he dicho ando un tanto oxidada. El próximo será más largo. He preferido que Albus cuente su prueba de Quidditch en el próximo capítulo, para dedicarle todo un texto digno de recordad xD Si al final entran o no será un misterio que se resolverá proximamente. <strong>_

_**En fin, nuevamente gracias por los comentarios. Dudas, tomates, chillidos de odio y tal, son bien recibidos en forma de review. xD**_


	8. Edith McDesquiciada

**Nota:** _Los personajes y el mundo de la JK no son míos ni lo serán jamás de los jamases. Y punto. _

_Ésta vez actualizo como una persona decente. Veamos veamos... ¿por dónde lo dejamos. Oh, ya lo recuerdo. :)_

_Muchas gracias a todos porque me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver que pese a mi falta enoooooooooorme de un año aún hay gente que sigue y apoya ésto. Sois la caña :)_

* * *

><p><strong>8 - Edith McDesquiciada<strong>

—¡¿Dónde narices estabas?!

Nott se volteó hacia Scorpius y lo miró con las cejas levantadas. Era un gesto indicativo, que me dejaba claro que Malfoy le había hecho pasar uno de de sus conocidos momentos ridículamente surrealistas. Scorpius era dado a hacer cosas totalmente absurdas con la mayor seriedad del mundo, cosas que para él eran de vital importancia y para el resto del mundo los peores momentos de vergüenza ajena de la historia.

—He intentado meterme en la Sección Prohibida para sacar libros de Quidttich —Contestó, con la más absoluta de las tranquilidades.

Mi cara debió de ser un poema. Desgraciadamente no tenía un espejo a mano para verla. Nott me miró, podía ver la molestia en sus ojos, y agitó la cabeza.

—Corrijo: ha intentado sobornar —hizo hincapié en esa última palabra, resaltando cada una de sus sílabas— a la bibliotecaria para que le dejase entrar. Y por poco avisa a McGonagall. No te haces a la idea de lo estúpido y bochornoso que ha sido ese momento.

Miré a Malfoy con absoluta estupefacción. Durante los años que lo conozco, a veces pienso, sinceramente, todavía a día de hoy, que se echa pociones en el pelo para hacérselo más rubio y éstas le afectan irremediablemente a su cerebro. Porque conductas como la de aquel día solo son explicables con eso.

O eso o que es retrasado. Pero prefiero darle un voto de confianza respecto a sus capacidades intelectuales.

—¿Qué has hecho qué? —no me salió otra cosa.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros con suficiencia.

—Tenía que probar alternativas.

Nott y yo nos miramos, ambos con la misma cara de desesperación. Scorpius tenía el don de cometer las acciones más surrealistas posibles y, después de comprobar que no podían salir bien, seguir con la concepción de que hacer lo que hacía era lo más normal del mundo.

A mí cuando se ponía en ese plan me daban ganas de partirle la varita en la cabeza. Ahora ya he aprendido a llevar mejor esa actitud.

—La alternativa, pedazo de imbécil, es que por una vez tengamos sentido común y no nos presentemos a las pruebas —le dije, bastante cabreado.

—Eso nunca, Potter —Malfoy sonrió con seguridad—. Lo lograremos, estoy seguro.

—Scorpius, hace dos años quisiste denunciar a la casa Nimbus porque te caíste de una de sus escobas y te hiciste un arañazo en la rodilla —intervino Nott. El muchacho ya había recobrado su calma habitual y hablaba en un tono más bien cansino.

—Era joven e inexperto.

—Eras un idiota, como ahora —le corregí yo—. No lo vamos a conseguir.

—¿No vais a conseguir el qué?

Los tres nos volteamos hacia atrás. Habíamos formado una especie de triángulo cerrado, hablando en reunión. Justo a nuestro lado pude ver a mi prima Dominique, cruzada de brazos y con una ceja enarcada. Su pelo rubio, cortado a la altura del cuello, estaba bastante desordenado.

—Nada —le contesté, intentando aparentar normalidad.

En mi familia nos queríamos mucho, pero no nos respetábamos nada. Si Dominique se enteraba se lo diría a Rose, y ambas formarían parte de nuestro club de no-animadoras, público expectante de los momentos más ridículos que yo o Malfoy pudiésemos tener.

—Tu primo y éste imbécil piensan presentarse a las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch.

Creo que aquella fue una de las pocas veces en las que he mirado a Nott con ganas de asesinarlo.

Cuando volteé la vista para fijarme en la reacción de mi prima, pude ver una serie de cambios de estado emocional en sus gestos: el primero fue de absoluta estupefacción, el segundo de escudriñamiento hacia mi figura y la de Malfoy, y el tercero fue una gran carcajada capaz de bajarle el autoestima incluso a mi hermano James.

Dominique nos señaló, sin dejar de reírse.

—¿Vosotros dos? —le costaba hablar entre carcajada y carcajada— ¿A Quidditch? ¡Venga Ya!

—En tu familia no te tienen respeto, eh, Albus —Se choteó Malfoy, que al parecer no se percató de que Dominique también se estaba riendo de él a base de bien.

—No se lo digas a Rose —Supliqué, haciendo caso omiso de las tonterías de Scorpius.

Al escucharme hablar, Dominique hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dejar de reír y me miró, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo necesito acompañamiento para la sesión de comedia de hoy, no esperarás que vaya sola a reírme ¿no?

Y volvió a soltar una gran carcajada.

—Sois lo peor —mi voz sonó verdaderamente afectada.

Dominique ladeó una sonrisa.

—Querido primito, las serpientes somos depredadores —me contestó, con malicia en sus ojos azules—-. Y los depredadores hembra siempre han sido mucho peores.

Mi mejor amigo era un idiota, mi prima una histérica, mi hermano un ególatra narcisista con exceso de autoestima, y ahora mi otra prima resultaba ser una pequeña arpía. A veces tenía, y sigo teniendo, la sensación de que en mi vida, el único medianamente cuerdo era yo.

Aunque ahora, a éstas alturas de mi vida, ya no sé si el loco soy yo o lo son ellos.

Rose tuvo un episodio de risa histérica parecido al de Dominique, pero la logré apaciguar diciéndole que Malfoy había intentado sobornar a la bibliotecaria para entrar en la Sección Prohibida y así encontrar libros para hacer trampas. Su sentido de la responsabilidad y el valor de ley se activó y su risa desapareció, transformándose en un par de bramidos furibundos hacia Scorpius, el cual no dudó en soltarle un par de frases sarcásticas y pasar de ella olímpicamente.

Después de esa leve introducción a:_ todos saben que vamos a hacer la prueba y se ríen de nosotros_, decidimos ir al campo de Quidditch a aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos quedaba. Yo tenía una escoba Nimbus 3000 que me había regalado mi padre por mi cumpleaños. Scorpius tenía una Numbus 3001. Los dos íbamos bien equipados pero éramos unos auténticos lastres. Era maravilloso.

Además, no pudimos practicar porque el campo ya estaba ocupado por el capitán y el equipo de nuestra casa, lo que terminó de rematar las buenas señales que auguraban un verdadero desastre para nosotros.

Y, por si fuera poco; Rose, Dominique y Nott se despidieron de nosotros con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

—Serán cabrones…

—Tranquilo, Potter, se tendrán que callar después de nuestra actuación.

Seguía sin creer que Malfoy estuviese tan convencido de sí mismo. Por favor, nos iban a machacar. Rodé los ojos, al menos no había gente de otras casas a la vista. Pude ver como mis amigos se colocaban en una de las tribunas; Nott estaba en medio de las dos chicas y parecía calmarlas a ambas. Mis primas, sangre de mi sangre, no paraban de cuchichear entre ellas y reírse.

Siempre me ha encantado recibir tal apoyo familiar. Es fantástico.

Por favor, insertar ahí arriba un vociferador sarcástico, gracias.

Cuando acudimos al campo, nos encontramos con el equipo de Slytherin al completo. Todos eran alumnos mayores que nosotros, y yo diría que el más joven sería de cuarto. Al vernos, más de uno empezó a reírse. No se cortaban, nos miraban, de arriba abajo, se cercioraban de que no debíamos tener más de once o doce años (pues yo nunca me he distinguido por ser excesivamente alto y Scorpius, a día de hoy, todavía conserva su expresión infantil) y dejaban correr un sinfín de carcajadas al, además, percatarse de lo endebles y pusilánimes que parecíamos.

Pero lo mejor no fue eso, no, lo más divertido de todo fue observar a algunos de los otros postulantes a los puestos que Scorpius y yo requeríamos. Ellos también eran mayores, mucho más altos, bastante más fuertes y con aspecto ligeramente amenazador. Vamos, que si en aquel momento no salí corriendo fue porque provengo de una rama ancestral de Gryffindors y a pesar de mi casa conservo ciertos resquicios familiares. Y si Malfoy disimulaba tan bien su nerviosismo (estaba nervioso, se lo noté cuando llegamos por fin al campo y se dio con la realidad en las narices) era, seguramente, porque siempre ha sido un desquiciado inconsciente y punto. O por orgullo, que tenía —y tiene— para dar y regalar.

Respiré hondo. Lo que me preocupaba ya no era la humillación de que casi toda mi casa me viera haciendo el más absoluto ridículo, no, era el miedo por mi vida. Aquellos tipos eran enormes, hasta las chicas que pude vislumbrar entre las filas del equipo eran mucho más altas y con aspecto más fuerte que yo.

—Deberíamos irnos, Scorpius… —Le susurré, entre dientes.

Él no me miró.

—Ahora ya nos han visto —aquella fue la prueba definitiva de que a Malfoy se le había encendido su neurona rubia y había captado la complejidad de la situación—. Si nos vamos será peor.

Los pocos jugadores que quedaban en el aire bajaron a los pocos minutos, y miraron a todos los candidatos con cierto recelo. De nosotros, simplemente, se rieron.

Cuando el último de los miembros del equipo bajó, pudimos escuchar entre cuchicheos que se trataba del capitán del equipo. Yo no tenía ni idea de quienes estaban en el equipo, ni siquiera del capitán. Mi desinterés por las competiciones deportivas del colegio era tan elevado, que ni me había molestado en enterarme. Nott tampoco era aficionado al Quidditch, y Malfoy menos. Mi prima Rose estaba demasiado entregada a sus estudios para perder tiempo de biblioteca en los partidos, así que podía decirse que éramos unos negados.

La guinda del pastel para la fatalidad total.

Cuando el capitán se quitó el casco, pude ver que se trataba de una chica. Tendría unos quince o dieciséis años, era bastante alta, algo más de lo normal para ser mujer. Tenía el pelo rubio paja, cortado en melena un poco más bajo de las orejas. Los ojos castaños, pequeños, y una cara de mala uva más temible que la de McGonagall en uno de sus días malos.

—¿Desde cuándo el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin se ha convertido en una guardería?

Todos rieron, nuestros rivales también. Yo enarqué una ceja. ¿En serio? Estaba en la casa de las serpientes, astutas y cínicas ¿y lo único que era capaz de decir aquella tía para bajarnos la moral era eso? Empezábamos bien.

Cuando las risas terminaron, unas risas que a mí me sonaron a las de unos trolls mas deficientes de lo normal y a Malfoy le hirieron en su amor propio, pues pude ver que apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza, la capitana prosiguió su discurso.

—De acuerdo, nenazas, mi nombre es Edith McCaulay. Hoy seré vuestra peor pesadilla, pero si pasáis las pruebas para el equipo, entonces seré el monstruo que vive bajo vuestras camas. No quiero nenas, no quiero llorones, no quiero ningún tipo de idiotez. Tengo la pretensión de ganar éste año la Copa de Quidditch y aquel que me lo impida sufrirá las consecuencias. Así que necesito buenos reclutas ¿lo habéis entendido bien?

Esperé un "señor sí señor" de esos que había escuchado alguna vez de la tía Hermione, narrando batallitas de los muggles, pero evidentemente no hubo respuesta de ese tipo. Toda aquella situación me parecía absurda. Tenía delante de mí a una especie de tirana dictatorial que, de seguro, nos haría a Scorpius y a mí las mil perrerías durante nuestras pruebas. Pero, si por alguna de aquellas nos escogía, cosa que daba por perdida, tendríamos que sufrir sus abusos hasta que se graduase.

Iba a matar a Malfoy después de aquello.

—Los que os postuléis para cazadores a la derecha —ordenó a voz en grito— los buscadores a la izquierda. Primero les haremos la prueba a los cazadores, luego a los buscadores. ¿Queréis llorar un poco? Pues vais a llorar.

Aquello fue yendo a peor. De los aproximadamente diez candidatos que éramos, ocho fueron hacia la derecha, y solo yo y otro más nos quedamos a la izquierda. Scorpius estaba claramente cabreado y nervioso, no paraba de mirar a su alrededor a todos aquellos tipos mucho más grandes que él. Tenía mucha más competencia, y yo me alegré de no estar en su lugar. Solo tendría que competir con un chico, un tipo alto, moreno y con aspecto atlético. La atraparía en menos tiempo que yo, seguro, pero la derrota no sería tan patética.

—Que comience la fiesta —sonrió McCaulay, con una sonrisa perversa.

Los jugadores del equipo, los titulares, se pusieron en sus puestos. McCaulay llamó con un accio a un pergamino que, al parecer, emergió de las gradas y comenzó a llamar gente. A Malfoy le tocó el último, en lugar de llamar alfabéticamente lo hacía por cursos.

McCaulay era una bestia. Era golpeadora, y tenía la fuerza y la mala leche de mil basiliscos juntos. No dudaba en golpear las bludgers en dirección a aquel que hacía la prueba para cazador. Dio a más de uno, y al menos tres cayeron de su escoba. Era una sádica, se reía cada vez que daba en la diana, en algún pobre diablo, y yo me di cuenta de que estaba sudando frío de solo imaginarme a esa loca sociópata lanzando esa bola hacia mí. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Además, la buena de Edith no se conformaba con herir de gravedad a sus congéneres, sino que les gritaba todo tipo de improperios, les empujaba y les machacaba psicológicamente. Era como una máquina destructora de la moral. Ella se excusaba diciendo que debía ponernos a situaciones límite por lo que pudiera pasar, pero eso solo era una forma muy bonita de decir que padecía serios problemas de ira reprimida y algún sanador de problemas mentales le había aconsejado ser jugadores de Quidditch para atentar a la salud pública de una forma más moderada. Vamos, es una teoría que siempre he tenido en mente.

No me preguntéis por qué, pero cuando subió Malfoy, hizo un papel muy bueno. En realidad no, pero Malfoy era tan delgado y escurridizo que su escoba volaba a mucha más velocidad debido a su escaso peso, y como su tamaño era mucho menor que el de los demás, se le hizo mucho más fácil esquivar los ataques homicidas de McSociópata, como la apodé cariñosamente en aquellos momentos. Además, aquella fue la primera vez que vi a Scorpius realmente enfadado. Todo el asunto lo había cabreado. Edith no paraba de llamarle de todo: desde principito, pasando por señorita, niñita de mami y un sinfín de insultos. Entendí entonces que si algo cabreaba a Scorpius era encontrarse en una situación de inferioridad, donde alguien superior tuviese el poder de insultarlo hasta que le diese la gana. Pero comprendí también que era mejor no ver a Scorpius enfadado.

Con los músculos de la cara contraídos, Scorpius, en un momento de ira, se atrevió a envestir a McCaulay con todas sus fuerzas. Sería muy bonito decir que McSociópata cayó, se fracturó el cuello y yo fui muy feliz y me replanteé pedir en matrimonio a Scorpius, pero eso hubiese sido un final demasiado feliz para lo que es la realidad. No, la chica solo se balanceó, pero se quedó tan estupefacta que tardó lo suficiente en reaccionar para que Malfoy pudiese salirse con la suya y abrir el terreno libre de locas homicidas.

Pese a no haberse fracturado el brazo por tres sitios, el tiempo de Scorpius fue inferior al de, al menos, cuatro candidatos más, así que sus posibilidades eran escasas.

Cuando terminó su prueba, pude escuchar desde las gradas a mis primas y Nott, que aplaudían con sinceridad. Yo aplaudí, y me sentía muy orgulloso de él, cosa que he podido decir muy pocas veces más a lo largo de nuestra vida de amistad, pero no pude hacerlo con el mismo entusiasmo. Después de mi adversario tendría que vérmelas cara a cara con aquella arpía demente, y tenía mucho miedo. Mucho.

Edith repitió el mismo procedimiento con Strauss —así llamó al chico al que llamó antes que a mí— y logró darle un par de veces, pero no tirarlo de la escoba. El tipo parecía fuerte, tenía una espalda ancha y era muy grande, así que pese a los ataques guerrilleros resistió. Cogió la Snitch en 10 minutos y 40 segundos. Era un buen tiempo.

Yo era hombre muerto.

—¿Potter, Albus Potter?

Tragué saliva y me subí a la escoba. La vena de mis padres, la de jugadores buenos y admirados, se la habían quedado mis dos hermanos. Lily, pese a su corta edad, manejaba muy bien su Nimbus 2800, y James podía ser un petulante pero era un jugador excelente. Yo, por mi parte, no. A mí no me gustaba jugarme la vida a nosecuantos metros de altura y poder terminar con el cuello roto. No me llamaba la atención. Yo era un chico tranquilo al que le gustaban las cosas tranquilas y que se acercaba peligrosamente al territorio de una demente pasivo-agresiva y que estaba a punto de mearse en los pantalones.

—¿Así que un Potter, eh? —Me miró de arriba abajo, enarcando una ceja. Tenía ojos de loca. Qué miedo daba—. Ya me habían dicho que se nos había colado uno en Slytherin. Espero que seas tan bueno como tu hermanito, porque si no vas a estar muy jodido la próxima media hora.

Sonó el aviso y pude ver la Snitch a lo lejos, un leve brillo dorado.

Sin pensar en McTarada ni en ninguno de los otros jugadores que iban a hacerme la vida imposible, fui hacia aquella bolita voladora lo más rápido que pude. Malfoy tenía razón: si mi padre, con todos los problemas de vista que tenía, había sido capaz de ser un excelente buscador, yo tenía que cogerla en un tiempo decente, era lo mínimo.

La perdí de vista durante varios minutos, y miré por todos lados, desconcertado. Cuando pude percatarme, estaba rodeado por todo el equipo de Slytherin, encabezado por McDemente. Escuché un sonido detrás de mí, y por poco una bludger dirigida a McLoca me arranca la cabeza. El corazón me iba a mil, los muy cerdos iban a por mí, así que solo pude bajar e intentar salir de aquel callejón sin salida. No podía, hiciera lo que hiciese, me tenían rodeado. Aquello no era una prueba, aquello era una puta encerrona. Eran unos cerdos.

Me enfadé, me enfadé muchísimo. No por perder, no porque me estuviesen gritando cualquier cosa para que mis ánimos se cayeran al suelo. Me enfadé por lo mismo que Malfoy: me habían dado en el orgullo. Fue tal mi arranque de ira, uno que solo creía posible cuando James se pasaba demasiado de la raya, que repetí el gesto de mi amigo, solo que en lugar de dejar estupefacta a Edith McCaulay, la volqué de su escoba. No cayó al suelo, porque se agarró justo a tiempo al palo de la misma, pero la volqué.

—¿Quién es la nenaza ahora, eh? —Totalmente fuera de mi carácter y actitud, le propiné un corte de mangas. Creo que es una de las pocas veces que me he parecido tanto a James en toda mi vida.

Salí pitando de la encerrona utilizando el hueco que había dejado McVolcada, y me moví por el campo de Quidditch. Me paré un segundo y escuché revolotear algo en mi oído. Me giré lenta, muy lentamente, ahí estaba, a medio centímetro de mis ojos, a Snitch Dorada.

Con extrema cautela, con un sigilo muy de serpiente, acerqué mi mano derecha a ella y, en un movimiento rápido, logré capturarla. No podía creerlo, la tenía en la mano. Y no solo eso, no había muerto ni sufrido graves lesiones irreparables en mi fisionomía. Era fantástico, en aquel momento no me importaba cuanto tiempo había tardado, ni si me daban el puesto o no. El caso es que había logrado tumbar a McLoca (la cual seguramente me machacaría esa misma noche, pero me daba igual) y coger la Snithc y sin un rasguño. Era fantástico.

El tiempo, 15 minutos con 40 segundos, me indicaron que había perdido. Pero mientras bajaba al suelo, aquello no me importó.

Mis primas y Nott me aplaudieron como a Malfoy, el cual me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y me dijo:

—A la próxima la tiramos entre los dos. Menuda zorra.

Tardamos cosa de una semana en saber los resultados, que se colgaron en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Durante ese tiempo, me dediqué a esconderme en los rincones del castillo para no toparme con Edith McCaulay, temiendo por mi vida y mi salud física. Scorpius lo disimulaba, pero se pasó toda la semana en nuestra habitación durante los ratos libres, sin querer salir. E incluso le dio dinero a un par de alumnos mayores para que echizaran nuestra puerta, de modo que nadie pudiese entrar por ella más que nosotros.

Cuando vimos los resultados de las pruebas no dábamos crédito. Estábamos dentro.

O el universo definitivamente se había vuelto loco, o es que aquella loca le daba al alcohol. ¿Cómo narices habíamos entrado? Nuestras actuaciones no habían sido ni mucho menos las mejores, de hecho dejábamos mucho que desear. Y, para colmo, le habíamos pegado. A la capitana. A la loca.

No entendía nada.

—Hay que tener un par de huevos para pegarme.

Si no fuera porque seguía hablando como un tabernero borracho, McCaulay con el uniforme parecía mucho más chica. Nos dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a cada uno y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tenéis un par, los demás fueron unas niñitas miedicas. O me esquivaban o se caían al suelo gritándole a sus papás que vinieran a rescatarlos. Pura escoria —parecía como si escupiera las palabras—. Pero vosotros os cabreasteis y me disteis. Os daba igual lo demás. Y eso me gusta. Estáis verdes, pero se arreglará. Tú juegas mejor —le dijo, señalando a Malfoy con la cabeza. Luego me miró a mí—. Tu no. Pero eres el hermanito pequeño de James Potter, por muy buen jugador que sea, no creo que se atreva a tirarte de la escoba. Y ese es un buen punto muy a mi favor.

Slytherin, la casa de aquellos que no hacen nada si no reciben una satisfacción personal a cambio.

Scorpius no cabía en su felicidad, yo no sabía si reír o llorar. Reír por el absurdo de mi vida, llorar porque tendría que soportar, al menos, tres años más a semejante desquiciada mental.

Con el tiempo aprendería a apreciar la locura transitoria de Edith McLean, y aunque siempre cuestionaré sus métodos de entrenamiento y motivación, así como sus condiciones mentales, le acabé cogiendo bastante cariño. Era como una hermana mayor para Scorpius y para mí, y aprendimos a ser jugadores decentes con ella.

Por lo que a aquellos días respecta, mi premio no fue entrar en el equipo, sino el grito de espanto con el que me llamó James por los pasillos cuando la nueva plantilla se hizo pública. Me hizo una de esas miradas de _"te estoy vigilando"_ y me aseguró que no tendría piedad conmigo.

La guinda del pastel fue aquella carta de mis padres felicitándome por seguir sus pasos en el Quidditch y el vociferador de mamá hacia James que le decía:

_"COMO ATENTES CONTRA LA SALUD FÍSICA DE TU HERMANO POR CHINCHARLO EN EL CAMPO DE JUEGO VAMOS A TENER UN SERIO PROBLEMA EN CASA, JAMES SIRIUS POTTER"_

En realidad eso solo fue la posdata de una larga reprimenda por cargarse algunas ventanas de las habitaciones de la Torre Gryffindor. Pero fuera de contexto es algo así como una gran prueba de amor incondicional materno, y quedaba bonito.

Lo que ni Scorpius ni yo sabíamos en aquel momento, era que no todo lo que Edith McCaulay nos había contado sobre su decisión era cierto. Había algo detrás, algo que nos afectaría a los dos. Pero de eso ya os enteraréis en otro momento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como recompensa, lo he hecho más largo.<strong>_

_**Bueno, quería hacer unas pruebas mas cómicas en un inicio, pero al final no han salido tan patéticas. Tardaré un par de capítulos en sacar a relucir las verdaderas razones de McCaulay para escoger a los chicos (muajajajaja) hay que meter tensión ¿no?**_

_**Bueno, el grupo va aumentando. Dominique no formará parte íntegra del mismo, pero sí se juntará mucho con ellos. A fin de cuentas es Slytherin y es una Weasley, además en mi head-canon le encanta marear a su primo así que habrá Dominique para rato, pese a sus escasas apariciones en los últimos capítulos.**_

_**Como siempre acepto críticas, tomates etc. Tengo la sensación de que éste me ha quedado algo flojo, pero es que describir purebas de Quidditch desde una perspectiva cínica de Albus me ha costado la vida xD**_

_**En fin, gracias de nuevo a todos por todo. Y ya sabeis, para una mayor velocidad en el desvelo del misterio planteado al final de éste capítulo se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias :)**_

_**El próximo capítulo está más dedicado a James. Quiero trabajar la relación de los dos hermanos más allá del "Yo soy Gryffindor y tu Slytherin pero te quiero porque eres de la familia" *Insertar voz del padrino ahi" xDDD**_


	9. El aula de castigos

_**Disclaimer:**__ El potterverso y sus gentes no son mías, son de una señora rubia y rica que no soy yo. _

_Yo no tengo perdón, no lo tengo. Y no voy a andarme con excusas (que sí que las tengo) ni nada por el estilo. Solo diré que siento haber tardado tanto._

_Me he propuesto a mi misma, acabar la historia éste años 2013. Así que espero poder actualizar una media de dos meses al mes. Se que seguramente no me creereis pero lo intentaré ¿vale? xD_

_Bueno, os compenso con un capítulo largo ¿vale?_

_Ahí va:_

* * *

><p><strong>9-El aula de castigos.<strong>

**...**

Me habían castigado.

Sí, a mí.

A mí, que siempre eludía cualquier tipo de problema porque desde niño he sufrido de jaquecas y los líos absurdos nunca me han ido bien para a cabeza. A mí, que siempre me esforzaba por hacer de pacificador en las contiendas para no terminar manchado de sangre o de jugos mágicos provenientes de algún animal que prefiero no conocer en la vida. A mí, cuya genética me había desprovisto de cualquier tipo de ápice busca problemas y le había transferido esa capacidad a James.

A mí me habían castigado.

Y la culpa era de Scorpius, por supuesto.

Y no, Scorpius no había estado dos años tramando un plan maléfico para vengarse de mí por ser un descendiente Potter-Weasley. Scorpius simplemente era uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque me pese y me pesase en su momento. Y además de ser uno de mis mejores amigos tenía, como ha seguido teniendo hasta la fecha, una estabilidad mental de pilares bastante dudosos, y se le ocurrían cosas extrañas y totalmente anormales como intentar darles a los tubérculos carnívoros del aula de Herbología carne de la comida, sin molestarse en leer que aquel tipo de plantas solo aceptaba carne de Dragón Turco, y sin tener la decencia de observar en el mismo libro que si se las alimentaba con otra cosa se morían.

Así que Scorpius había matado a los proyectos de navidad de los alumnos de tercer curso, y con ello también había matado mi libertad.

Porque la justicia en éste mundo no existe y fui condenado por estar en el lugar de los hechos.

Así que me habían castigado por primera vez en dos años de mi historia en Hogwarts, y todo por culpa del retrasado mental de mi mejor amigo. Siempre pensé que Scorpius hubiese hecho bien en ir a San Mungo gradualmente para que le estabilizasen las ondas neuronales de su cerebro, porque varios de los disgustos que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida por culpa de su persona han sido provocados por su falta de riego neuronal. Pero con los años aprendí a no pedirle peras al olmo y a aceptar a Malfoy con sus escasas virtudes y sus múltiples, agotadores y desquiciantes defectos.

—¡Es una calamidad!

Rose se había pasado la mañana dando vueltas a mi alrededor como una neurótica, con las manos pegadas a su cara y una expresión que me recordaba mucho a un cuadro muggle que me había enseñado la tía Hermione una vez, era un cuadro de un tío calvo y transfigurado que parecía gritar, con los ojos muy abiertos. Pues así estaba Rose, pero sin ser calva ni tener la piel como verde. Y es que mi prima Rose siempre ha sido el mejor apoyo que una persona puede tener en situaciones de crisis como la que tenía yo en aquel momento, y te prestaba su ayuda incondicional con cosas como…

—¡Ahora te pondrán en la lista negra como a James, mancharán tu expediente y estarás marcado de por vida!

Porque para Rose que te castigasen en el colegio era equiparable a que te metiesen en Azkaban con unos antecedentes penales de múltiples torturas y asesinato a sangre fría. Y si después de decirte cosas tan agradables como aquella suponía que no te había animado lo suficiente, se acercaba a ti y te decía…

—¡¿Y si los profesores te cogen manía?! ¡Pensarán que eres un gamberro como James! ¡Es horrible!

Así, para levantarme el ánimo. Menos mal que le había expuesto mi terrible temor a un vociferador de mi madre, y le había dejado bien claro que estaba cagado por escuchar aquellos chillidos salir de una carta delante de todo el mundo en el comedor, porque si no no se qué hubiese sido capaz de decirme mi prima.

A Rose, a veces, se le olvidaba que yo era hijo de héroes de guerra y que mi padre se llevaba de las mil maravillas con todos los profesores del castillo. Y que no iban a odiarme por nada del mundo. Pero su histeria, habitualmente, lograba nublarle su razón de Ravenclaw. Y, de paso, ponerme a mí de los nervios.

No me cansaré de repetir jamás que una de las cosas que más asco dan en ésta vida es la confianza. Y cuando tu mejor amiga es, para colmo, tu prima, entonces el nivel de asco pasa a súper vomitivo y por más que tú te cagues en ella no va a haber forma de decirle nada, porque estáis en confianza y a demás en familia.

Así que ahí estaba yo, con el pergamino que me indicaba el aula y la hora de mi castigo, sentado en un banco del Gran Comedor, deprimido por perder una semana de tiempo libre, maldiciendo la hora en la que se me ocurrió la genial idea de intentar hacer algo por la evolución social y ser amigo de Malfoy mientras escuchaba a mi prima hablar consigo misma sobre las posibles repercusiones que tendría en _**SU**_ expediente académico el hecho de que ahora me tomasen por un vándalo adolescente.

Miré el pergamino. Por descontado, aunque teníamos el mismo horario de castigo, a Scorpius y a mí nos pondrían en aulas separadas para evitar problemas. Yo debía ir a una del tercer piso a las cinco en punto de la tarde. Resoplé con resignación, eso me pasaba por tener amigos íntimos con facultades mentales dudosas.

—¿Y esas caras tan largas?

Hablando del Rey de Roma…

Malfoy apareció por la puerta del Gran Comedor, llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos y su expresión estaba totalmente relajada. Por supuesto, a él le daba igual que le castigasen. Nunca empleaba su tiempo libre más que en mirarse al espejo a sí mismo o estorbar a los que hacíamos cosas productivas, y la fechoría la había hecho él y acataba la responsabilidad. Yo, sin embargo, encontraba actividades mucho más atrayentes que pasar los próximos cinco días en un aula de castigo y, para colmo, solo era una víctima del infortunio sin culpabilidad de nada.

Rose, que todavía no había salido de su histeria inicial, se acercó él poniendo la cara a la que James y yo llamábamos, cariñosamente,_ "Molly Weasley Enfadada" _e intentó pegarle un bofetón. Pero Malfoy, que ya estaba comenzando a conocer y memorizar los gestos y actos de mi prima, esquivó el ataque con un ágil movimiento y corrió a varios metros de ella, en posición defensiva para reaccionar antes de que ella reanudase su agresión.

Yo observé a mis dos mejores amigos montar aquella escenita, y me pregunté seriamente que era aqueo que pretendía con mi vida, y qué tipo de crimen atroz debí haber hecho en mi otra vida para tener que soportar en ésta cosas como esa.

—Me estáis dando vergüenza —les dije, haciendo una mueca.

—¡Tu prima sí que da vergüenza! —Respondió Scorpius, que seguía atentamente a Rose con la mirada—. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que los problemas de agresividad son muy poco femeninos, Weasley?

Tuve la sensación de que Rose lo iba a matar allí mismo, pero optó por intentar contar hasta diez, veinte o cien, pues se pasó un buen rato con los ojos cerrados respirando, e intentar calmarse para no manchar su exquisito expediente con un homicidio. Al cabo abrió los ojos, fulminó a Malfoy y le dijo, entre dientes:

—Vuelve a manchar el nombre de mi familia, y te arrepentirás de haber nacido tan retrasado.

Después de decir aquello, Rose, tan digna como era ella, cogió sus cosas y se marchó, no sin antes despedirse de mí. Malfoy se la quedó mirando con una ceja enarcada hasta que desapareció a lo lejos del pasillo, y luego me miró a mí.

—Cada día está peor, yo creo que deberías decírselo a tus tíos. Deben intervenirla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Yo lo miré, impasible, y le espeté:

—Lo que tendría que hacer es escribirles a tus padres para que te asignen un sanador mental, pedazo de capullo.

—¿Pero aún estás enfadado? Ya te he dicho que fue sin querer.

Se sentó a mi lado y se me quedó mirando, yo le envié una de aquellas miradas asesinas tan de Rose y opté por no contestarle, simplemente exponerle visualmente que sí, estaba tremendamente cabreado. Y sí, era por su culpa. Y, por supuesto, sí, era un idiota.

—Vamos, tómalo como una experiencia nueva —me dijo él—. Somos demasiado astutos para que nos vuelvan a pillar. Aprovecha ésta oportunidad para reflexionar sobre los pros y los contras de nuestro sistema educativo, así aprenderás cosas nuevas y habrá valido la pena.

Scorpius me sonrió, y lo peor de todo es que después de soltar aquella tremenda estupidez (una de las mayores tonterías que han salido por su boca, todo sea dicho) entendí que no me lo había dicho de broma, hablaba totalmente enserio. Y entonces recordé a mi prima con su cara de furia absoluta y volví a preguntarme por qué había terminado juntándome con aquella pandilla de lunáticos.

Le observé durante algunos segundos, y después de un tiempo en el que estuve reflexionando sobre la respuesta que iba a dar a aquel discurso, le dije:

—Malfoy.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Si, Albus?

Yo hice una mueca.

—Eres un completo imbécil.

**OOO  
>OOO<strong>

**.**

El profesor Longbottom fue el encargado de llevarme al aula de castigo al ser él profesor de Herbología y primer afectado de la catástrofe. Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, me miró con esa expresión de: _soy amigo íntimo de tus padres y esto es muy decepcionante, porque soy una figura paterna más en tu vida_. Y yo intenté eludir su mirada, porque no iba a hacer sentirme culpable de algo de lo que yo no tenía la culpa. Vamos, eso ya sería el acabose.

—Te vas a llevar una sorpresa, hoy no estará solo en el aula —me dijo, su tono era todavía de más decepción.

Longbottom suspiró cuando llegamos al sitio me quedé con la boca abierta. Y no precisamente porque me sorprendiera ver a James allí, él era cliente habitual y VIP de todos los castigos del colegio. Lo que me dejó sin palabras es ver que también se encontraba Comwell allí, y percatarme de que todavía ninguno de los dos tenía algún tipo de herida mortal infringida por el otro.

No entendía por qué mi hermano y ese chico estaban juntos en un lugar tan pequeño, tentados a pelearse y producir algún tipo de desgracia. Pero el que los había metido allí a ambos era un suicida, o un homicida, porque tener a dos personas que se detestaban tanto en esas cuatro paredes era propiciar, casi de seguro, la muerte de alguno de los dos.

Y ahora yo tendría que estar en medio. Genial, mi suerte aumentaba por momentos.

—Vaya, hoy estamos de suerte —se choteó Cromwell, mirándome de reojo—. Tenemos un dos por uno en Potter en la Sección de Castigos y Penitencias. Hagan sus compras, señoras y señores.

—Stephen, compórtate —le advirtió el profesor Longbottom.

—Sí, Stephen, hazle un favor al mundo y petrifícate —le espetó mi hermano.

—Y tú a la investigación zoológica y dona tu cerebro para el estudio de los simios sin evolucionar.

James hizo ademán de levantarse de su silla, pero el profesor Longbottom lo detuvo con una mirada amenazante.

—Creo que no ha sido buena idea poneros juntos —Bien, Neville, ya lo has captado—-, tu prima Lucy me lo advirtió cuando trajo aquí a Stephen y te vio a ti, James. Pero no quería ponerte con Fred y con Wood —Neville suspiró, y se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes—. Albus, siéntate, por favor. Yo iré a ver si hay algún aula libre. No quiero que empiece aquí una Tercera Guerra Mágica.

Yo asentí mientras Neville volvía al pasillo. La tensión se respiraba en cada partícula de aire de la habitación. James estaba ligeramente volteado y observaba a Cromwell con el ceño fruncido. El Slytherin, por su parte, tenía los párpados caídos y le dedicaba miradas de indiferencia, aunque con un ligero brillo de arrogancia. Y yo tenía la sensación de que me acababa de meter en la boca del lobo.

Me senté en una de las filas que quedaban en medio de los dos. Nunca he sido una persona de instintos suicidas, pero prefería arriesgarme un poco a tener un hermano metido en Azkaban por agredir mortalmente a un compañero de colegio. James solía ser una persona bromista y guasona, pero cuando alguien no le caía bien o se cabreaba de verdad se transformaba, sacando un genio de los que hacen temblar la tierra. Y ahora mismo estaba en ese estado de furia que me recordaba un poco al que solía ver en mi madre cuando James le entregaba todos los partes informativos de todos los profesores que lo habían castigado.

—Potter ¿puedes decirle al cabeza hueca de tu hermano que no me mire tanto? Voy a empezar a pensar que tiene pretensiones algo… en fin, ya sabes. _De ese tipo._

—¡Estás muerto, capullo! —Gritó James, levantándose de la silla.

Se iba a armar. Se iba a armar y yo iba a estar en medio y a recibir más de una maldición. Y todo por culpa del capullo de Malfoy, que me había arrastrado al mundo de perversión y castigos en el que él deseaba sumirse y del que yo no quería formar parte.

Reaccioné lo más rápido que pude, agarrando a James de la túnica y haciéndole bajar al sitio. El condenado de Cromwell se estaba riendo entre dientes. Aquel tipo era un imbécil, y se le veía a leguas que disfrutaba de lo lindo haciendo quedar a mi hermano como un idiota incapaz de controlar su genio. Fruncí el ceño.

—Vete a la mierda, Cromwell —le espeté—. ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí y te ahogas?

No me caía bien. Vale que James también tenía su parte de culpa, dos no discuten si uno no quiere, pero a aquel tío le encantaba provocarle. Y no dudaba que en más de una ocasión hubiese provocado que castigasen a mi hermano saliendo él impune. James tenía fama de ser un gamberro, y aquel tipo siempre parecía estar enfermo, así que en una disputa entre los dos él tenía muchas más probabilidades de parecer la víctima de los ataques de James. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que cualquier fulano intentase joder a mi hermano. James y yo podíamos tener muchas diferencias y divisiones de opinión, pero era mi hermano mayor y no iba a permitir que nadie excepto yo (o mi hermana Lily… o Rose… y bueno Scorpius alguna vez) le hiciese la vida imposible. Era una cuestión de principios.

—Cálmate, James —le dije, mirándole fijamente.

Él juntó las cejas, soltó y resoplido y se volteó, mirando al frente con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la silla.

—Y tú —me volteé a Cromwell de nuevo—, no quieras tener problemas conmigo. Una cosa es que te pelees con el grupo de Gryffindors que tiene mi hermano, y otra muy distinta que tengas problemas en tu propia casa. No me tientes, Cromwell, porque no me enfado fácilmente, pero si lo hago es mejor no estar cerca de mí.

Yo no era así, no era del tipo de persona que amenazaba a la gente, ni que se ponía a hablar de aquella forma, tan amenazadora y siseante. Eso era más de Malfoy, o de mi prima Dominique. Pero creo que, después de todo, yo tenía que aceptar que era un Slytherin completo. Tal vez no se me notase a simple vista, pero lo era, y había llegado la hora de dejarlo claro.

Cromwell me aguantó la mirada algunos segundos, y luego ladeó una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos verdes, como yo, pero era de un verdoso más bien grisáceo, con tintes fríos.

—Tienes valor, Potter —me dijo, sin dejar de sonreír—-. Lamentablemente, el poder de la información es crucial a la hora de amenazar a cualquier persona, y tú todavía estás muy verde en esas tácticas. Antes de amenazarme, averigua cosas sobre mí, y cerciórate de que no puedes meterte conmigo en nuestra casa si no quieres salir tu perdiendo. Luego, si todavía te sobran las agallas, entonces amenázame de nuevo.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de que no podía hacerle nada en nuestra casa? Claro que podía, puede que solo fuese un alumno de segundo, pero tanto Nott, como Malfoy y yo teníamos bastantes influencias. Ellos dos por lo que habían representado sus familias en Slytherin durante siglos, y yo por ser hijo de Harry Potter. Y aunque a mí no me gustaba nada utilizar la fama de mi padre para conseguir mis fines, si era la única opción para callarle la boca a aquel imbécil haría lo que fuese necesario.

—Albus, no te metas en esto —la voz de James llamó mi atención. Me volteé a mirarlo, él me observaba atentamente con una expresión demasiado seria para ser suya—. Es algo mío, no tuyo.

—James, no me fastidies…

—No —y fue un _"no"_ rotundo, como los que decía mamá cuando James le preguntaba si podía coger su vieja escoba para dar una vuelta él solo, o los que nos daba la abuela Weasley cuando intentábamos pasar a la cocina durante las comidas familiares. Era un _"no"_ Weasley que significaba _"por encima de mi cadáver"_ —. Albus, gracias, pero esto es algo entre él y yo. Además, tiene razón —James miró a Cromwell de soslayo con asco—, es peligroso que te metas en líos con él dentro de tu casa.

La faceta sobreprotectora de James me resultaba altamente desconcertante. Solo lo había visto así en contadas ocasiones, y todas ellas defendiendo a Lily. Nuestra hermana era su ojito derecho y James sólo sacaba su faceta adulta y sobreprotectora cuando se trataba de ella. Verlo así conmigo me hizo comprender la magnitud del asunto. Bajé la vista y asentí.

—Está bien, pero no entiendo…

—Ese capullo tiene comprados a casi todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo de tu casa ¿no es así, Cromwell? —James apretó las mandíbulas—. Se pasa la vida trajinando con trabajos y deberes de otros años, los vende y hace negocio. Y así se gana respeto y protección. Si le hicieses algo tendrías a un montón de alumnos vagos deseando tu muerte y destrucción, así que no te lo recomiendo. Pero no te preocupes, me gusta tomarme la revancha.

—Estoy temblando, Potter —ironizó el Slytherin, había adoptado una expresión mucho más seria.

—¿Qué vende trabajos? —Pregunté yo, confuso.

—Sí, verás —James esbozó una sonrisa maligna. Realmente maligna. Y yo supe entonces que estaba a punto de darle a aquel tío en su punto más débil—. Cromwell es esa clase de tíos que piensan que son más listos que nadie, y por eso mismo no preveen que otras personas podamos hacer ciertas averiguaciones. Pero como tú mismo has dicho, capullo, el poder de la información es vital, y a mí me pareció que tenía que informarme sobre quién eras. Y resulta, Albus, que tu querido compañero de casa es un muerto de hambre patético cuyos padres fueron metidos en Azkaban por comerciar con pociones prohibidas.

—Potter, ahora mismo debo advertirte que tu vida peligra seriamente… —el tono de Cromwell se había vuelto amenazadoramente peligroso. Al observarlo, pude ver que había endurecido sus gestos y observaba a mi hermano con absoluto odio.

Ahora las tornas se habían cambiado, y era James el que había torcido una sonrisa.

Yo empezaba a olerme que pronto alguno de los dos atacaría.

—Como te iba diciendo —prosiguió James. No me miraba a mí, sino a él, y lo hacía fijamente, desafiante, con ese orgullo tan de león que siempre ha tenido—, sus papás se dedicaban a vender pociones prohibidas, los pillaron y se ganaron una buena temporada en Azkaban por ello. Y él, que ha salido a su papá y a su mamá, también se dedica a los trapicheos ilegales para ganarse la vida. Pero no se conforma con eso, el tipo tiene que ir de digno Slytherin, cuando realmente no tiene ni una moneda de bronce en su cuenta de Gringotts y vive en el colegio todo el año porque no tiene ni casa. ¿No es cierto…?

Pero James no acabó la frase. Un rayo de luz atravesó la estancia y rebotó contra la pared del final, haciendo explotar algunos de los tarros que había en la estantería. Cromwell había lanzado una maldición, aunque afortunadamente con mala puntería. James bajó la cabeza instintivamente, y acto seguido se levantó, adoptando una posición de ataque.

—Te la has ganado, capullo —le dijo Cromwell, podía notarse el odio en su voz.

—Creo que valdrá la pena que me expulsen solo por desmembrarte, imbécil —contestó mi hermano.

Y yo entonces le pedí a Merlin, a Morgana y a Salazar Slytherin que, por favor, ocurriese un milagro y no empezasen a batallar. Porque si de verdad comenzaban a lanzarse hechizos aquello iba a terminar muy mal, y yo no quería verme envuelto en eso. Ni a mí ni a mi hermano James.

Afortunadamente, los hados escucharon mis plegarias, y el profesor Longbottom apareció, lanzando un par de _expelliermus_ a las varitas de aquellos dos cafres sin sentido común, salvando mi vida. O bueno, al menos salvándome de ir a la enfermería por daños colaterales.

—James —Pero mi hermano no respondió. Miraba a Cromwell con odio. No llevaban varitas, pero parecía como si les diese igual, como si estuviesen a punto de lanzarse a darse una buena tunda al puro estilo muggle—. ¡James Sirius Potter!

Y al escuchar su nombre completo, con un tono algo parecido al que utilizaba mi madre, James se volteó y miró al profesor Longbottom.

—Ven conmigo antes de que te arrepientas. Voy a hacer como que no he visto nada, porque no habéis llegado a las manos. Pero son cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y cien para Slytherin —y antes de que yo pudiese protestar, se me adelantó—. Los cincuenta puntos de más son por los desperfectos de la vitrina que, supongo por el lugar en el que se encuentra, habrán sido provocados por el señor Cromwell.

Me quedé mudo, y mi hermano recogió su varita, a regañadientes, y salió con el profesor Longbottom del aula.

—Stephen, luego tendré una charla con el profesor Slughorm para que te deje claras algunas cosas. Y tú y yo, James, vamos a hablar ahora.

James le respondió con un gesto de hastío, pero no le reprochó nada. Yo me quedé asolas con Cromwell, dos serpientes enjauladas en aquel lugar. Mi compañero de casa se quedó mirando, rabioso, la puerta de la clase durante unos minutos más, y luego se sentó despacio, no sin antes recoger su varita del suelo.

Yo me lo quedé mirando. Si se había puesto así, tenía que ser cierto lo que me había contado mi hermano. Y si así era, entendía ahora por qué el tipo era tachado de peligroso. Sus padres no habían sido magos oscuros, pero sí criminales. Y él, por lo que parecía, pensaba seguir sus mismos pasos.

—¿Se puede saber qué narices estás mirando? —me espetó. Ya no tenía su calma habitual.

Me senté, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Ahora que James se había ido, yo ya no tenía el miedo por morir calcinado al sentirme atrapado en una lluvia de hechizos y maldiciones entre los dos. Chasqueé la lengua.

—¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal? A ver, no es que tengáis mucho en común, pero…

—No me gustan las bromas, Potter —me contestó, sin dejarme terminar—. No me gustan nada las bromas. Y tu hermano es propicio a ellas. Si me gastas una broma, te la devuelvo, pero lo mío no son bromas, Potter, lo mío son venganzas.

Y entonces lo entendí. Me imaginé que James le habría gastado alguna broma de las suyas, por mera diversión, y Cromwell no era de esos tipos con los que te podías andar con chiquilladas. Él se la habría devuelto de forma cruel, y James, por puro orgullo, habría continuado aquella estúpida pelea. Y ahora los dos estaban metidos en un círculo vicioso.

—Sois un par de críos —le espeté—. Pasad el uno del otro, y punto.

—Tu hermano acaba de abrir el cajón de la mierda, Potter —me contestó. Tenía la mirada perdida y la mandíbula en tensión—. Esto es la guerra.

Dudé antes de hablar, pero finalmente me armé de valor.

—Entonces, lo que ha dicho James…

—No sé de dónde ha sacado esa información, pero es verdad —me contestó—. Pero como se te ocurra ir pregonando por ahí lo que sabes de mí, acabaré contigo ¿me has entendido?

—Aunque no te lo creas, no soy del tipo de persona que disfruta contando las desgracias ajenas al público ¿sabes? —Le dije, algo ofendido. Una cosa era hacerle algo por meterse con su hermano, y otra muy distinta caer tan bajo—. No soy de hacer cosas tan rebajadas. No hace falta que me amenaces, si tengo que atacarte lo haré de otra forma.

Me miró, suavizando su expresión de odio y cambiándola por una más bien confusa. Cromwell era una de esas personas acostumbradas a vivir siempre desconfiando de los demás, de esos que se esperaban, siempre, lo peor de la raza humana. Él siempre decía por aquella época que la gente era naturalmente mala, y que todos los seres humanos vivían para intentar sobrevivir acosta de otros seres humanos, así que no creía en la bondad de las personas, y mucho menos en la bondad de las personas hacia él. Supongo que le sorprendió ver que yo no fuese alguien dispuesto a destrozarle o intentar amargarle la vida, y eso rompió sus esquemas.

—¿Por qué? —Me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque si tengo que hundir a alguien lo hago con dignidad, Cromwell. Las serpientes matamos con clase.

Me observó de hito en hito, como analizándome, y al cabo de un rato esbozó nuevamente su media sonrisa de suficiencia. Se cruzó de brazos por detrás de su nuca y enarcó una ceja.

—Me parece correcto que el hermano inteligente de los Potter esté en mi casa.

—¿Eso significa que entramos en tregua tu y yo? —Pregunté, impresionado.

—Eso significa que tu existencia no me estorba, simplemente. No te emociones, Potter. No me gusta la gente.

A partir de entonces, Cromwell me trató como a un ser humano. Y eso era algo muy difícil porque él no solía tratar como seres humanos a las personas. De hecho, la humanidad entera era para él un estorbo y le molestaba incluso que la gente que pasaba a su alrededor respirase cerca suyo. Supongo que el mantener mi palabra de no hacer alusión a su condición familiar influyó en su buena impresión hacia mí. Y también influyó en su relación con James. Desafortunadamente, siguieron discutiendo y peleándose, pero en más de una ocasión le perdonó alguna revancha por ser mi hermano. A James no le gustaba nada esto, pero tampoco pudo quejarse.

Y si me preguntáis por qué aquellos dos habían terminado en la misma aula de castigo os diré que no, no se habían metido en ninguna pelea aquel día.

Mi hermano, Fred y Wood se encargaron de gastarle un par de bromas a los prefectos de Ravenclaw de aquel año, poniendo una especie de mejunje verde que ellos mismos habían diseñado y que olía fatal en la suela de sus zapatos. Cromwell, por su parte, había sido pillado después del toque de queda por nuestro prefecto, y cuando éste le había pedido explicaciones de por qué deambulaba por los pasillos más allá de las diez, éste le había contestado con un típicamente suyo:

"_Yo no estoy obligado a responder preguntas de gente intelectualmente inferior a mí"_

Por mi parte, yo cumplí con aquella semana de castigo inmerecido, y Malfoy hizo lo propio en un aula separada. Él intento exculparse de cualquier responsabilidad sobre el tema de mi detención y Rose acabó dándole un pergaminazo de los duros en la cabeza.

Las navidades estaban cercanas, y el último día de mi castigo, cuando el olor a libertad se filtraba por cada uno de mis poros y yo notaba que volvía a ser un hombre libre tras aquella vil injusticia, Edith McCaulay apareció, tan desquiciada como de costumbre, me pegó cuatro gritos de los suyos, me empezó a hablar atropelladamente de cosas que no entendía y me estampó un papel en la cara:

—Slytherin contra Gryffindor la semana que viene, Potter. Malfoy y tu tenéis entrenamientos extra por no haber asistido por completo a los de ésta semana. Nos veremos cuatro horas todas las tardes hasta el día del partido.

Y dicho aquello se fue, dejándome con la amargura del preso que vuelve a la cárcel tras unas pocas horas de libertad condicional. Con el papel de los mortíferos horarios en una mano, y las ganas de asesinar a Scorpius en la cabeza.

—Nota mental: buscar amigos mejores.

Pero nunca cumplí aquella nota mental. Puede que Scorpius fuese un capullo, y que me metiese en líos, y que tuviese un par de tuercas de su cabeza desaflojadas. Pero había llegado a ser mi mejor amigo, y desafortunadamente eso sería irreversible.

Aunque eso no quitaba, ni quitaría, que usualmente tuviese ganas de matarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En fin, hasta aquí el capítulo. Como ya he dicho, uno de mis propósitos de Año Nuevo (por cierto, Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo!) es actualizar éste fin más asiduamente, para poder terminarlo antes de que concluya el 2013. A ver si lo consigo.<strong>_

_**Gracias a la gente que me lee y me comenta, porque me hace siempre mucha ilusión recibir el apoyo de la gente. Sois los mejores **_

_**Como habéis visto, Cromwell es la contraposición de James. Como Draco podía ser la de Harry o Snape la de James Senior. Me gusta la idea de que James tenga un "rival" como lo tuvieron su padre y su abuelo. Aunque detrás de su odio no haya ningún problema grave realmente. Stephen no es ningún mago oscuro obsesionado con cosas raras, simplemente es un tío bastante problemático que las ha pasado un poco putas y tiene un problema de asocialidad grave. Así que como todo en ésta historia, ellos son una versión relajada de lo que pudieron ser sus antepasados (que poético xD)**_

_**Por otro lado, quería comentar que el próximo capítulo será el último del 2º curso de Albus. A partir del siguiente ya se situarán en el 3º. Como ya he dicho varias veces, en ésta historia van a haber saltos temporales grandes. Mi objetivo es narrar algunos acontecimientos de cada curso que vayan formando, poco a poco, las historias de cada uno, pero sin excederme demasiado. Y también anuncio que cuando los chicos lleguen a sus 5º, 6º y 7º curso me extenderé bastante más. Pero he de narrar sus primeros años si o sí antes de llegar a verlos adolescentes adolescentes. xD**_

_**Entre otras cosas, porque para ese entonces ya habrán salido todos los personajes. Y eso mismo me lleva a una pequeña aclaración que me gustaría hacer:**_

**Como habéis visto, se ha mencionado a Lucy Weasley en el capítulo. En el primer capítulo ya mencioné que tanto ella como Molly estaban en Hogwarts. Bien. En mi "headcannon" Victoire sería la prima mayor de la familia, situándose en 7º cuando Albus empieza el colegio, y estando ya fuera de Hogwarts en su segundo año. Molly y Lucy son las dos hijas de Percy. Y, en mi "headcanon" ambas se llevan un año de diferencia, situándose Molly en 6º actualmente y Lucy en 5º. Lucy sería actualmente Prefecta de Gryffindor. Siguiendo la línea genealógica Weasley de mi "headcanon" vemos que por detrás de Lucy se encuentra James, que ahora cursa 3º. Luego van Albus y Rose, que están en 2º y luego Dominique y Fred, que están en 1º. Quería dejar claro esto para que no hayan líos ni nada. El resto de primos, evidentemente, son más pequeños, así que ya irán saliendo. No se si a todo el mundo le gustará ésta perspectiva, porque he visto fics donde todos son más o menos de la misma edad, o les diferencian pocos cursos y todos se relacionan. Pero yo preferí que hubiese más distancia entre unos primos y otros. A fin de cuentas Rowling solo nos deja intuír las edades de Victoire, Albus, James, Lily, Rose y Hugo, los demás quedan para nuestra imaginación, y eso es lo que he hecho yo xD.**

_**Y bueno ya no doy más la lata.**_

_**Si teneis alguna duda me lo podéis preguntar todo vía Review o por mensaje privado. Y bueno, si no teneis ninguna duda y me quereis dejar Review también son bienvenidos eh xD**_


End file.
